WTF ? Just Bad Luck
by Eikaow
Summary: " Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, et vous n'avez finalement pas tort : mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout à s'envoyer en l'air ? ! " - Yaoi 8059 TYL - Suite au delet de la fiction, second essai ... E.N.J.O.Y T T"
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** What's The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres :** UA, romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note :** Bonjour,

Ils vont bien les gens ? Je l'espère en tous cas. : ) Psit psit, faut que je vous parle deux secondes de cette fiction, si si : elle date un peu et est déjà terminée. Je ne dirais rien quant à sa durée, si elle vous plait un tant soit peu et que vous la suivez, vous en apprendrez plus au fil des chapitres... Je vous jure, je me suis essayé à plein de styles ou de genres différents depuis que j'ai commencé la fanfiction et je dois dire que celui-ci, par exemple, m'avait vraiment fait prendre mon pied. L'écriture et l'implication y sont plus intenses ; oui parce que le récit qui suit est un **récit à la première personne**, du **point de vue de Gokudera** majoritairement et que c'est finalement un style qui ne révolutionne pas l'écriture. Je veux dire qu'il existe de nombreux écrits écrit de la sorte. A ce propos, je vous somme – comme Yuna invoquerait les Magus è_é ou Sheena Maxweel ou Grenat Arkh ou encore… - de lire **L'attrape-coeur** **de J.D Salinger** ( un bouquin gé-ni-al o_o ), vraiment. Faites-le.

C'est encore une fois, un **UA** et j'avoue être assez curieuse quant aux éventuels retours qu'il pourrait susciter. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part que je puisse mettre la suite, ou non. ^_^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**PS :** Je n'oublie nullement la suite de mes autres fictions en cours. Don't Worry. Thank's.

**-x-x-**

« NhmMmMm... !

- HmmM HaaAaa ... »

Charmante entrée en matière, n'est-il pas ? Avouez que présenté comme ça, la suite ou plutôt la lecture de la suite est sujet à réflexion, hein ? Quoi que franchement, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Autant vous indiquer de suite avant de me prendre des plaintes dans la gueule que si vous choisissez de continuer, vous vous engagez de manière assez malsaine je dois dire mais bon chacun est comme il est hein, on s'est tous adonné au voyeurisme un jour dans sa vie, pas besoin de jouer les innocents ; -tes en l'occurrence, j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes à majorité féminines, éparpillez-vous un peu pour voir … Oui vous au fond... Okay, donc des tas de filles. Super. Bonne chance à vous. Je disais donc, vous vous engagez, en acceptant de lire ces lignes, sur l'énorme chemin de croix que représente ma vie. J'exagère ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Soit. Il en va alors de mon – aimable - ressort de vous exposez plus amplement le topo. Remarquez que si je choisis de le faire c'est que finalement l'idée n'est pas des plus mauvaises, le cas échéant vous n'auriez strictement rien à lire et je ne perdrais présentement pas mon temps à essayer des remèdes à la con ; je sais plus quel crétin à sorti un jour qu'il fallait « exorciser le démon » mais ce crétin là, aussi crétin qu'il soit, et ben … Il avait finalement peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Qui je suis ? Hayato Gokudera, vingt-quatre ans, être humain lambda si l'on oublie de mentionner que j'ai, parait-il, un caractère purement merdique. Je veux dire, c'est relatif ce genre de choses... Bon okay, un peu moins quand la grosse majorité des personnes qui vous côtoient sont tous unanimes là-dessus. Okay, j'ai un caractère de merde mais que celui chez qui tout indique qu'il est parfait me jette la première pierre. Je suis loin d'être parfait ; ceci dit j'ai des qualités aussi, ne m'accablez pas complètement, merci... Mais... D'avantage de défauts. C'est vrai. Peut-être. OKAY. Bref, de toutes façon vous aurez l'occasion d'en avoir des extraits durant ce récit. Patience et longueur de temps... Bla bla. J'suis vendeur dans un magasin de musique aussi – accessoirement. Les études toussa, c'était franchement pas mon truc et même si j'ai pas le meilleur job de l'univers, je m'en plains pas parce que... Et bien parce que c'est pénard, j'en branle pas lourd et c'est bonne ambiance – ah oui et j'aime la musique.

Les faits ? L'histoire ? Ce que je fait présentement ? … Le délicat petit préambule n'est pas assez clair ? Si y'en a qui croient encore que je plie un 100 m nage libre avec mon meilleur pote de tous les temps, qu'ils se dépêchent de sortir parce que vraiment... C'est pas dans mes intentions de pervertir qui que ce soit ou d'altérer votre mignonne petite innocence qui, si vous continuez à lire, s'en verra hautement ébranlé... J'vous jure. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir et j'ai pas encore de contrats avec les gentils monsieur tout de blanc vêtus ni même d'action pour une quelconque institution psychiatrique. Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Oui alors ça, il va falloir vous y faire d'emblée : je m'interromps souvent moi-même et ceci en réponse au simple fait que parfois – souvent - , dans ma tête, c'est un joyeux bordel m'enfin en général, j'arrive à reprendre le fil du truc. Le fait étant qu'ici, je ne nage pas un 100 mètres et encore moins avec mon meilleur pote... Tiens en parlant de ça, j'ai un meilleur pote ouais ; il est étudiant en droit – il doit vachement aimer ce qu'il fout pour le faire durer autant, bref. - et c'est franchement pas le genre de type qu'on croirait qu'il squatte avec moi et pourtant … C'est vrai qu'on a pas grand chose en commun. Faut que vous voyiez Tsuna pour vous faire une idée parce que moi à part vous dire que c'est le genre de gars timide, attirant, hyper attentionné, à l'écoute etc je vous dirais pas grand chose d'autres. Tsuna c'est le genre de type qui gagne à être connu, le genre de type qui est là pour vous, qui vous écoute vous plaindre sans broncher et sans vouloir lui jeter plus de fleurs qu'ils n'en faut, il en a vu. Je veux dire, avec moi. Et parfois ça durait et dure encore des heures, hein et ben jamais il m'interrompt. Il écoute et ensuite, quand la tirade est terminée, il expose son point de vue et donne même des conseils. Ce type est génial, sans déconner, on a le même âge mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est nettement plus évolué 'voyez. J'entends par là, plus mature. Ce type c'est la sagesse incarnée et je vous parle pas de ses intuitions toujours excellentes. Parfois je me dis qu'il a des pouvoirs cachés ou alors qu'il a raté sa vocation, celle de faire psy en l'occurrence. Nan parce que le Tsuna, je vous assure, il est vraiment super et je dis pas ça que sur le plan mental ; physiquement, il est pas mal, non plus – enfin je parle pour les nombreuses nanas et les nombreux mecs que j'ai entendu s'exprimer à ce sujet : Châtains clairs, des grands yeux dorés, un visage juvénile malgré ses vingt-quatre piges, un corps plutôt mince et délicat... De toutes façons, elles peuvent bien remballer leurs espoirs, il est gay et ce depuis que je le connais, ce qui doit quand même faire une bonne dizaine d'années. D'ailleurs, j'évoque de suite le fait que je puisse pas blairer – et c'est réciproque – son boy-friend. Hibari qu'il s'appelle. Une vraie plaie. Enfin bref, vous aurez l'occasion de le croiser par la suite... Non parce que Tsuna et lui sont vraiment accro. Enfin, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il veut le bouffer tout cru, c'est assez bizarre ; il devait être psychopathe dans une autre vie, sans dec' ou alors c'est un ancien récidiviste que ça m'étonnerait même pas.

Encore un truc qui nous différencie, Tsuna et moi : l'orientation sexuelle. Et là, désolé- quoi que non j'ai pas à m'excuser, de casser vos fantasmes ou je ne sais quoi mais je suis hétéro. Je l'ai toujours été à mon sens seulement... Et c'est là que ça se complique. Vous vous souvenez hein, situation initiale, élément perturbateur toussa toussa ? En somme c'est là que je me dois de vous expliquer un peu ce qui caractérise cet élément perturbateur ; oui parce que c'est quelque chose de palpable. Oui oui très palpable, y'a pas de soucis là-dessus. D'ailleurs en ce moment...

« AaaAAhhH Yama... Aahhh »

Enfoiré d'élément perturbateur de MERDE. Il m'a encore fait grimper aux rideaux, le salaud ! Putain mais ce mec contribuera à me faire crever avant l'heure et si c'est pas le cancer du poumon qui le fera avant- oui parce que je fume comme un sapeur, au fait. Bref. En l'occurrence ici, me faire crever d'un trop plein d'endorphines ou d'un infarctus au choix. Mon coeur bat à une telle vitesse que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique se faire une petite pause clope lui aussi en m'observant rendre les armes, un immense et vicieux sourire s'étalant sur son corps de petit coeur complètement déglingué. Des fois, j'ai des visions absolument bidons qui viennent taper incruste, faut pas trop y faire attention. Anyway. Là par contre, si vous avez bien suivi le truc, vous devez vous dire qu'il y a un problème, et de choix le problème siouplait. Je suis bien hétéro si c'est encore ce que vous vous demandez... Seulement, c'est par un odieux concours de circonstances que j'en suis arrivé là. Que j'en suis arrivé à coucher avec un mec et entre nous, pas qu'une seule et unique fois... C'est peut-être ça le plus déroutant, au final.

Donc, ce mec qui vient de me faire jouir comme une pauvre midinette en manque, c'est Takeshi Yamamoto. Merde, ce que je vais dire me fout déjà en pétard si vous saviez... C'est pas mon genre de baver sur autrui – à part peut-être sur Tsuna parce que vraiment Tsuna c'est un gars bien 'voyez – mais ce gars, c'est définitivement le seul qui pourrait me faire – éventuellement - basculer de l'autre côté du bateau. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Je n'en doute pas.

Je vais juste plomber le décor deux secondes, hein, pas plus parce que non seulement, ça me fait royalement chier mais en plus, ça contribue à faire enfler l'égo merdique de Mister Univers. Oui parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, Takeshi Yamamoto fait partie de ces gars beaux à en pleurer. Enfin j'veux dire... Humpf, qu'il est pas mal quoi : Grand, cheveux noirs, teint halé, un corps à tomber, yeux marrons clairs et pour couronner le tout, la fine cicatrice sur le menton histoire de fignoler le tableau et lui donner cet air infâme de mec qui vit dangereusement ; 'voyez un peu ? Rien que de parler de lui de la sorte et avec ce ton de voix de mec super fier, ça me donne envie de gerber. C'est involontaire, j'vous jure. Yamamoto et moi, on est pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit d'autres à caractère similaire, disons que... Qu'on passe le temps comme on peu – loin de moi l'envie de dire qu'on « s'amuse comme on peut » car franchement, d'avantage au début s'entend, le fait qu'un mec puisse me retourner la tête comme lui le fait, j'avais juste d'énormes difficultés à m'y faire. Je vous jure, là dedans, c'était horrible. Enfin bref, que dire d'autre sur lui ? Il est commercial, je veux dire qu'il bosse dans une boîte de publicités et que son job consiste à emballer les clients et si ça se passe comme avec moi, il doit emballer sec. Sans déconner, ça se voit que ce mec à suivi une formation pour entuber les gens. En somme, Takeshi Yamamoto est surement une perle pour le monde gay. L'ennui c'est que le monde gay n'a plus qu'à choper des actions chez Kleenex parce que môsieur est lui aussi hétéro. Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes et vous n'avez finalement pas tort. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout à s'envoyer en l'air ? ! »_

Croyez bien que je me suis posé la question bien avant vous et qu'elle a été autant brassé qu'une bière, je vous assure au cas où certain(e)s d'entre vous douteraient de ma bonne foi. JE ME DEMANDE ENCORE CE QUE JE FOUS DANS SES BRAS ! Oui parce que ça va faire trois ans quand même. Un malheureux concours de circonstance, disais-je donc...

En fait, le point de départ de cette risible farce est somme toute désespérément banal. Je cherchais un appart' et lui aussi. Bien. L'idée d'un colocataire ne m'enchantait guère – j'ai un grave penchant pour la misanthropie chronique. 'Savez celle qui survient le matin, en se réveillant, avant d'aller au boulot, en croisant un acheteur gonflant sur les bords ou même face à sa boulangère depuis toujours – Bref, y'a des jours où je suis plus asocial que d'autres et ça fait, hélas, partie de moi. Un premier défaut mystère plus si mystère, youpi. Non, ne partez pas ! Quoi que si partez... C'est pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier donc autant abréger vos souffrances immédiatement. Je disais donc - pour celles qui restent - que l'idée de donner dans la colocation m'enchantait pas vraiment mais faut croire que Yamamoto était pas seulement doué pour son taff', le salaud. Je me souviens de ce moment comme si c'était hier, c'est dingue comment la mémoire peut-être une vraie salope dans ces cas là. C'est vrai quoi, les trucs que vous souhaiteriez oublier, elle les conservent et les autres que vous aimeriez garder, vous pouvez faire une croix dessus. Parfois, j'me dis que la mémoire on devrait en avoir l'entière main mise ; un peu comme quand on vide la corbeille de son PC. On choisit de le faire. Ben là autant vous dire que j'aurais aimé la vider cette salope de corbeille...

Hasard à la con. Bref, ce fameux jour, le proprio dans un malheureux oubli où que sais-je, faisait visiter l'appart' en question à deux personnes à la fois. Ce type, en y pensant bien, ça doit vraiment être un gros bordélique, je veux dire il fallait voir ses dossiers et l'état de ses fringues aussi ; je crois qu'il attendait qu'on se débrouille nous-même comme des grands et qu'on reviennent sonner chez lui pour lui indiquer qui prenait l'appart' ou en l'occurrence qui avait plié devant l'autre. Oui parce que, quand nos regards se sont croisés à Yamamoto et à moi, on aurait dit qu'on entrait sur un ring et que la récompense était l'obtention du fameux logement. Autant dire qu'il avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui, salaud de commercial ! Ses yeux légèrement plissés semblaient me scanner de l'intérieur, je vous jure mais perso mon infinie bonté m'intimait à ce qu'il se foute un doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Voyant qu'on était pas décidé à lâcher l'autre des yeux, le proprio avait gentiment expliqué qu'il avait oublié des documents relatif au bail chez lui et qu'il descendait les chercher où je sais plus bien ; puis bon... C'est vraiment c'est que des broutilles en rapport à la suite, accrochez-vous bien.

La suite fait partie de ces moments de la vie où vous êtes complètement ailleurs, où vous savez au fond que vous allez faire une énorme connerie, probablement la plus grande sur l'échelle déjà bien instable de votre existence ; bref, un de ces moments où votre personnalité semble avoir laissé place à une autre : vous ne vous reconnaissez pas. Une sorte d'introspection à la Docteur Jekkyl et Mister Hyde et ce même si, en temps normal, je me considère nettement plus du côté de Hyde justement. Mais juste pour imager la chose, je vous assure qu'à ce moment je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris. Yamamoto j'en sais rien, je le connaissais pas à l'époque, je venais de le rencontrer. Rencontre ou pas, ce qui s'en suivit fut son entière et unique faute... Et je dis pas ça pour chercher une excuse bidon à mon comportement, quoi que … J'en cherche toujours une d'excuse, c'est chaud.

Ce jour là, après que le proprio fut redescendu, Yamamoto et moi nous sommes encore regardé de façon hum... Hostile. Oui ça doit être le mot. Enfin de mon côté, j'essayais juste de lui faire comprendre que je m'étais tapé masse de visites et que _cet_ appart', j'allais le prendre qu'il le veuille ou non parce que voilà, plus prêt de mon taff', abordable et honnêtement je roulais pas sur l'or avec mon petit salaire de vendeur. Donc merde, ce type pouvait se gratter, en somme. Mais, et là ça doit relever du surnaturel j'en sais foutrement rien, mais même si mon envie était de faire passer cette injonction semi-amicale, faut croire que c'est décidément pas ce qu'il en a gardé... Et moi non plus à dire vrai. D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'après avoir vainement essayé de formuler un truc cohérent dans ma tête, j'avais – un peu trop rapidement – jeté l'éponge si bien que... Rah merde, repenser à ça comme ça, ça me file un coup de chaud en plus. Non vraiment, je conçois qu'on aurait pu trouver meilleur moyen d'entente... Putain : on s'est jeté l'un sur l'autre sans vraiment savoir ce qu'on faisait ni même ce qui nous arrivait ; l'évidence étant que ça nous arrivait. Je vous raconte pas le carnage ; on se connaissait pas rien, j'étais ( je suis ) hétéro et lui aussi, à priori, quoi qu'après ça, j'avais de sérieux doutes – sur moi aussi, remarquez, je suis pas tout blanc non plus je le sais - parce que putain... Il était ( est ) doué, le salaud. C'était ma première fois avec un gars. Avant ça jamais l'idée de m'envoyer avec un gars m'avait traversé l'esprit quoi, et lui il a fait preuve d'une telle douceur ; je me souviens que je croyais fondre comme un pauvre caramel au soleil. Si sur le plan physique, aucun problèmes à relever - on avait prit un de ces pieds je vous jure, c'est en revanche, et par la suite, sur le plan émotionnel que la pilule a été dure à avaler... Comprenez-moi, je suis hétéro, merde !

… puis surtout d'autant plus parce que Yamamoto et moi, envers et contre tout, on était devenu colocataires et qu'on allait de fait devoir vivre ensemble. Ha ha. L'éclate.

En parlant de carnage, il est temps que j'arrête celui-ci... Pour aujourd'hui s'entend. N'ayez crainte, je vous raconterai la suite, ça vaut le détour. Quoi que franchement, si vous avez autre chose de mieux à foutre, ne vous privez surtout pas. Sur ce … Sans déconner, on a encore clairement abusé là ; faut que je pionce.

Allez vous en griller une – ou plusieurs - petites en attendant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres :** UA, romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note :** Bonsoir,

Ouah, merci pour vos reviews :) voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant. Ne soyez pas étonné(e)s concernant le contenu ainsi que ceux futurs, hein. Z'êtes prévenu. ^_^'

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

La clope était bonne ? J'ose espérer que oui parce qu'ici, outre le fait que je m'en grillerais bien une petite moi aussi, un regard vers le réveil m'indique qu'il est 7h30 à peine et autant le dire d'emblée, j'ai une de ces flemme de me lever, je vous jure. Déjà il faut préciser, me lever du lit de Yamamoto. Pas que dans ce genre de situations, son lit soit plus pratique ou quoi que ce soit hein mais hier, il était juste plus proche et répondait parfaitement à l'urgence de la chose. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois c'est pareil ; je veux dire à chaque fois, c'est pressant et tellement urgent qu'on pourrait venir à nous comparer à des bêtes ; j'en rigolerais des fois. Pareil à la première fois et franchement, entre nous, rien n'a vraiment changé en trois ans de vie commune. Y'a même des jours, quand on bosse pas et qu'on se fait chier, on passe la journée au pieu … Je vous le répète pourtant, au cas où certain(e)s prendraient le train en marche si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça au deuxième chapitre ; si vous prenez le train au démarrage dirons-nous, au coup de sifflet du contrôleur si vous voyez où je veux en venir, que oui donc, Yamamoto et moi ne sommes pas ensembles. D'ailleurs, vous allez comprendre plus nettement de quoi il en retourne après que je me sois levé et Dieu m'en est témoin, j'ai une de ces flemmes. Pas la peine de demander au gars à côté de moi un quelconque coup de main, sans blague ce mec quand il s'endort, vous pouvez venir jouer de la trompette au pied du lit qu'il se réveillera pas. Il a un de ces sommeils lourdingues, j'ai jamais vu ça, une vraie masse. Puis franchement, faut vraiment pas vous attendre à vous manger un air de Claude François au réveil quoi parce que de un je remonte pas le drap, je suis pas sa boniche quand même et de deux, je peux vous assurer qu'on fait hum pas semblant, non. La bonne blague. M'enfin je vous accorde quand même que comme d'habitude on fera l'amour, y'a pas de soucis là-dessus sauf que moi je le dirais avec moins de heu... Poésie. Anyway.

Ce matin néanmoins, et après m'être redressé, je constate que potentiellement... Enfin, j'envisage de ne pas être en retard au taff'. Je commence à 9h et j'ai, selon toutes réalités, encore le temps. Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal du lit et des mains baladeuses du beau gosse pour m'étirer et bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire ; Rigolez pas mais il m'est arrivé une fois de me déboiter la mâchoire en baillant, ben je peux vous dire que ça fait un mal de CHIEN, sérieusement, je souhaite ça à personne; pas même à Yamamoto ni à Hibari, c'est dire comment ce genre de trucs peut vous faire douiller. Bref. Je suis à poil, jusque là tout va bien, je veux dire que rien ne choque l'habituel train-train de cet appartement, nos fringues enlevés à la hâte jonchent le sol de la chambre – j'en profite au passage pour chopper mon boxer qui trainait par-là, Yamamoto dort toujours comme une souche, la bouteille de lubrifiant a encore de la vie devant elle et je bute dans une vieille bouteille vide de vodka qui roule jusqu'à l'encadrement menant à la cuisine. Non vraiment, rien à signaler si ce n'est que l'appartement, ce matin, me semble plus dégueulasse qu'à l'accoutumée quand même. Faudra peut-être que l'un ou l'autre pense à nettoyer … Mais ça, entre nous, c'est au bon vouloir de chacun et comme aucun de nous deux n'a de bon vouloir, ben ça reste dégueulasse. D'ailleurs à ce propos, c'est nos copines respectives qui en chie une galette à chaque fois qu'elle viennent ici, c'est à dire rarement parce que 'voyez, on a tellement l'impression avec Yamamoto que l'appartement doit sentir nos – nombreux - ébats qu'on s'est imposé d'éviter de ramener l'une ou l'autre ici, enfin le moins possible s'entend. C'est mieux pour elles, les chouchoutes, sans déconner. M'enfin, on peut pas non plus tout leur refuser sinon après on passe pour des amoureux méchants bla bla ; Quoi vous êtes choqué(e)s par tant de prévenance ? Non ? Ah par mes révélations... Écoutez, il me semble vous avoir dit qu'on était hétéro à la base mais soit … je m'excuse quand même d'avoir pété l'ambiance, c'est vrai qu'en songeant à ce qu'on fait derrière leur dos, je devrais même pas en venir à parler d'elles. Attention, ne vous méprenez pas, et c'est peut-être ça le plus alarmant, nos copines sont pas des espèces de pimbêches ou quoi. Quoi que celle de Yamamoto, des fois je vous jure... Haru qu'elle s'appelle. Mignonne toussa, je dis pas mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante, elle a de ses manies ! La fille, si je sors une clope devant elle, elle me chie une galette et passe en mode exposé sur les dangers du tabac. Sans déconner, si j'ai besoin de conseils à la con, je suis assez grand pour aller me les chercher tout seul. Non vraiment, cette fille elle me casse plus souvent les couilles qu'autre chose, d'autant plus quand elle est au petit soin pour son Yamamoto chéri. Ils sont mignons, quoi. Juste mignons et ça me donne très souvent envie de gerber. Quand je les regarde, je pense a une gamine qui s'occupe de son chiot, vous voyez un peu le truc ? Bien que ça fasse trois ans qu'on crèche ensemble et que je les aient déjà vu ensemble, je trouve pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble justemen... Ouah, ça fait beaucoup de ensemble. Bon d'accord, hormis si l'on inclus le fait que sur le plan des sourires d'imbéciles, ils s'accordent plutôt bien. Ah oui alors ça, j'ai pas précisé mais outre le fait que Yamamoto soit un vrai mâle, débordant de virilité machin, il a aussi de ces attitudes... Du genre, rigoler haut et fort, sourire constamment ou tourner des trucs graves en dérision... Vous vous souvenez que j'avais parlé de double personnalité, ben Yamamoto c'en est un bel exemple aussi : A la fois doux et bestial au pieu et – trop – classe et idiot les autres moments. Mais bon je lui en veut pas, il aime bien rigoler, il est comme ça ce mec. Tout le contraire de moi ceci-dit mais ça doit expliquer le fait qu'on s'entende si bien niveau sexe, maybe ? Bref. Ma copine à moi - avouez que ça vous étonne que je sois pas le gars éternellement seul parce qu'il peut blairer personne, ce dont vous n'aurez finalement pas tout à fait tort de penser -, En fait, cette fille c'est également un énorme concours de circonstances, je vous assure mais là n'est mais alors pas dans mes projets de vous parler de notre rencontre. Elle s'appelle I-pin et elle est serveuse dans un restos plutôt classe. C'est une des rares filles que je peux supporter et qui peut me supporter alors bon … J'en dirais pas plus. De toutes manières, notre attitude peu reluisante à Yamamoto et à moi ne vaut pas que j'en parle plus qu'il n'en faut ; on sait qu'on est des salauds merci mais je crois que dans notre tête, on doit encore en être au pathétique _« c'est pas vraiment la tromper ça »_. On est cons des fois je vous jure...

Ça y est, le plus dur est fait, je suis dans la cuisine et en boxer, siouplait. C'est un grand pas pour moi et un pas de géant pour la machine à café ! Je fume et je suis accro au café, c'est pas le meilleur des _combo_ mais il a l'avantage de me faire du bien alors je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. C'est un peu comme coucher avec Yamamoto, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais parce que vraiment c'est le pied et croyez le bien, que moi un hétéro aguerri – du moins encore un peu aguerri – puisse sortir un truc pareil c'est que vraiment j'ai testé le terrain à tous les niveaux : Yamamoto est un coup d'enfer. Ce mec, je suis sûre qu'avant même qu'il naisse c'était écrit qu'il allait être dominant, vous voyez quoi ? Houla, je crois que je vais arrêter de parler de lui et de ses formidables aptitudes en dessous de la ceinture parce que je me sens, pour le coup, légèrement échaudé. Putain si j'avais su un jour, dans ma pauvre vie qu'un gars me retournerait autant la tête, j'aurais arrêté le tir – les situations merdiques d'hétéro en l'occurrence – pour me faire gay de suite mais uniquement avec Yamamoto comme partenaire, vous comprenez ? Les autres gars m'intéressent pas, vraiment.

Deuxième étape du réveil après la remise d'un froc, la mise en marche de la cafetière ! Y'a pas à dire, quand on est dingue de café, rien que d'appuyer sur le bouton ON vous filerai la trique. J'en suis pas à ce stade, rassurez-vous, c'est pour imager un peu. D'ailleurs en parlant d'images, j'en ai une sacrée devant moi ; vous l'avez deviné, Yamamoto vient de se pointer dans la cuisine. Pardon, Yamamoto-à-la-sortie-du-réveil vient de se pointer dans la cuisine, devrais-je dire. Nuance. Nuance. Nuance. Oui parce qu'il faut vraiment que vous sachiez également un autre truc sur ce gars : Au réveil, l'air hagard – pour ne pas dire presque blasé -, les cheveux en bataille et nu comme un ver, Yamamoto dégage deux fois plus de _sex-appeal_ qu'en temps normal, c'est dire. On se demande où il compte s'arrêter le petit salaud m'enfin … Même après trois ans, je constate que j'suis pas tout à fait immunisé. Rah merde, je vous avez bien dit que ce type à lui tout seul pourrait me faire virer de bord ! Quel enfoiré. Le must, c'est qu'il le sait en plus, je vous assure, IL LE SAIT. C'est encore pire quand la personne qui vous retournent les tripes sait qu'elle vous fait un effet de dingue ; on se sent faibles et presque constamment sur la défensive. Pour ne pas dire méfiant voir parano dans les cas extrêmes. Non sérieux, cette situation c'est un enchaînement de grosses looses mais également d'excitation. Allez essayer de comprendre, vous... La vie c'est souvent une grosse partie de rigolade et franchement si quelqu'un chope le mode d'emploi, je suis preneur. A bon entendeur. Bref. En attendant ...

- Waaah, il est tôt...qu'il dit le beau gosse en baillant tandis qu'une de ses mains, flegmatique, fourrage ses cheveux.

Yamamoto est passé maître dans l'art de dire des trucs inutiles, aussi. 'savez le genre de truc dont tout le monde se fout où alors est au courant. En l'occurrence ici, je sais bien qu'il est encore tôt, quoi. En revanche, ce qui me chiffonne un peu c'est que lui soit levé ; C'est pas une souche pour rien le type.

- Je t'ai réveillé en me levant ?

- C'est plutôt le fait que tu sois plus au pieu qui m'a réveillé... Mon bras prenait froid.

Il sort ça avec tellement de naturel aussi. Je sais bien que le fait qu'on couche ensemble presque tous les jours est passé au rang d'habitude chez lui mais moi j'ai encore un peu de mal, merde. Non j'ai pas de sentiments pour lui, merci. N'empêche, qu'il me trouble quand même plus que ce que je voudrais l'avouer. Là par exemple, môsieur est encore à poil, voyez un peu le genre. Il est vraiment chiant, putain.

- Ton téléphone a pas arrêté de sonner cette nuit, je lui dit pour m'empêcher de penser à des choses pas très catholiques.

- Sérieux ? Rah merde, j'entends jamais rien moi …

Il semblerait _presque_ blasé le type.

- Ouais et d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est ta _girlfriend_.

- T'aurais pu décrocher et lui dire que je dormais, qu'il dit dans un semblant d'accusation.

Ouah, j'ai presque envie d'appeler sa copine et de lui balancer que la raison pour laquelle il a pas pu répondre c'est qu'il s'était endormi après m'avoir baisé sauvagement. J'suis pas sûre que ça ferait du meilleur effet, quand même, 'en pensez quoi ? Mais bon je sais qu'il m'accuse pas vraiment, il sait parfaitement que je m'endors pas de suite. J'ai un peu de mal avec le sommeil, on est pas en très bons termes à dire vrai mais comme je suis pas en bon termes non plus avec l'idée d'arrêter le café, ben j'me retrouve le cul entre deux chaises. Dur dur.

- Ah ouais ? Et j'aurais dit quoi, qu'on s'était déglingué toute la soirée et qu'au moment ou elle appelait tu venais de t'endormir ?

Là je rigole intérieurement ; J'aime bien le titiller quand je réagis pas au quart de tour. Là, pour le coup, c'est un mélange des deux et ça me mettrait presque en joie.

- Rah, ce que tu peux être susceptible.

Alors là, faut que je vous explique un trucs qui est mais alors giga bizarre et qui, toujours aussi bizarre soit-il, marche presque à tous les coup : quand on parle de nos copines respectives, ça nous donne généralement 8,059 fois plus envie de nous envoyer en l'air. A une virgule près, c'est pas une science exacte... Comme si parler d'elles était un puissant aphrodisiaque, vous voyez un peu ? En réalité, on sait bien que c'est plutôt la culpabilité qui opère et comme, y'a pas meilleur remède contre la culpabilité qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ben je vous laisse deviner la quasi-perpétuelle finalité de ces discussions. Sérieusement, je sais pas pourquoi et surtout comment, on est encore avec elles après tout ce qu'on a fait, quoi. Et on en a fait des trucs, je vous jure... Oui, c'est dégueulasse blabla, ON SAIT. Bref. Ce qui ne manque pas c'est que présentement, Yamamoto s'est glissé derrière moi et m'enlace avec – beaucoup - trop de frivolité pour mon propre bien. C'est pas pour me déplaire, loin de là mais quand il décide d'être entreprenant, il l'est pas à moitié hein. Je sens son souffle brûlant contre ma nuque alors que ses mains passent sur mon torse avec une lenteur criminelle ; mon boxer se tend presque immédiatement et lui il laisse échapper un micro-rire contre ma joue. Il sait qu'il me fait un effet de dingue et ce sans même avoir besoin de toucher le point stratégique.

- J'ai décidé de pas être en retard aujourd'hui et c'était plutôt bien parti, merde

Putain. J'avais pourtant essayé de caler de l'autorité mais comme ma réserve, mon éclat de voix semble fondre comme neige au soleil. C'est alarmant comment je peux jamais lui refuser des trucs d'ordre sexuels. Je veux dire, il sait qu'il me fait bander comme c'est pas permis et lui, la meilleure chose qu'il trouve à faire c'est poursuivre déjà et éviter religieusement de s'occuper de mon problème, le salaud, alors que moi je suis déjà plus que réceptif quoi. Vous aussi, vous sentez l'arnaque ? Je me sens un peu moins seul, merci.

- Tu seras pas en retard

Il dit ça avec assurance et tout. Le pire c'est que je marche pas, je cours. En fait, outre le fait qu'il soit jamais rassasié, ce type quand il dit un truc, il s'y tient plus ou moins bien à chaque fois. Je veux dire que là s'il m'assure que je serais pas en retard, je peux me laisser aller sans problèmes. C'est sa marque de fabrique ça, dans les situations pressantes – plus que d'habitude s'entend : faire vite et bien ou sec, net et sans bavures, si y'a des bourrins dans la salle. Ses mains se font plus pressantes, il me mordille le lobe d'oreille puis m'oblige à me pencher contre le plan de travail ; une fois de plus ou de moins, franchement... Il en a vu ce plan de travail, je vous jure. Je me cambre et l'invite d'un sourire en coin hautement suggestif à continuer la suite des opérations. Opérations qui sont, comme toujours, d'ordre divin je dirais presque. Mon boxer retourne rapidement à sa place initiale – au sol en l'occurrence ; c'est sa place de prédilection quand on est à deux à l'appart – et s'ensuit alors les préliminaires selon Takeshi Yamamoto. Pas besoin de préciser qu'avant même quoi que ce soit d'ordre hum sérieux, j'en suis déjà à un stade plus que critique. Je vous avez précisé que Yamamoto m'excitait encore pire que la caféine ? Oui ? Non ? Ben je vous le dis, ce type c'est du concentré d'adrénaline et du concentré d'endorphines pour moi ! Il est à nouveau en moi, à croire que là aussi c'est sa place de prédilection ; nos peaux claquent avec rythme et il se meut dans mon corps avec tellement de fluidité que ça en devient irréel ; sincèrement, je pense qu'il faut avoir déjà un bon nombre de parties pour arriver à ce stade. On prend encore parfois le lubrifiant pour la forme mais au final, on en a même plus besoin, c'est dire comment on est rodé. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ? On a pas des choses plus constructives à faire ? Franchement, pas vraiment. Pas que je sache. On baise tellement que parfois j'en viens à penser qu'on le fait pour trouver un truc qui irait pas, vous comprenez ? Sérieusement, on s'accorde tellement à ce niveau que l'originalité du truc serait que ça n'aille finalement plus. Mais même pas. On est même pas lassé ni rien, c'est ça le pire. Si vous y comprenez quelque chose vous, hésitez pas à intervenir parce que franchement là... ça relève quand même du sacré, nan ? Bref. Ouah. C'était rapide, extrêmement bon et nos souffles erratiques se perdent dans la bouche de l'autre alors qu'on vient d'atteindre le septième ciel, encore. On s'embrasse pas souvent avec Yamamoto, je veux dire c'est plutôt purement physique entre nous mais parfois, quand la séance a été particulièrement torride, nos bouches se cherchent et se trouvent d'elles-même. Je dois dire que dans ces cas là, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque rien, que la boucle est bouclée en quelque sorte et c'est juste incroyablement plaisant ; généralement je suis d'à peu près bonne humeur après ça. Entendez par là que j'envoie pas chier tout le monde, juste quelques rares gloglos qui le cherchent vraiment.

Moralité : Les gens devraient remercier Yamamoto.

Bon, faut vraiment que j'aille bosser sans préciser que j'suis pas encore lavé ni habillé. Hurry up. je vous laisse pour le moment et espère que franchement, vous ayez quand même mieux à foutre que de lires les frasques de deux dépravés. Non pas que je met en doute mes formidables capacités de narrateur mais vraiment, Yamamoto et moi, on est juste bon à flinguer, me semble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres : **UA, romance, humour

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note : **Bonsoir,

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ^_^ Voila la suite, bon chapitre et merci encore pour vos appréciations. Je n'ai expressément pas pris le temps de répondre à toutes ( c'est également le cas pour le fandom Bleach, pour tout vous dire : / ) mais je le ferai quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps.

**PS :** Des propos toujours à prendre au 28 degrés, hein. * rires *

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

Comme on se retrouve ! Z'êtes bien installé(e)s ? pépère toussa ? Bien alors poursuivons, j'ai encore un paquet de choses à raconter, sans blague.

Et bien, vous savez pas la meilleure ? J'suis arrivée pile à 9h au boulot. Si si je vous assure, pas 9h01 ou 8h59 mais 9h ! Je trouve quand même que c'est la classe pour le coup ; Surtout que voilà, j'avais à la base, une très nette propension à me pointer la gueule enfarinée à 9h30 ou 35 par exemple et ce grâce à mon éternelle excuse, celle que je peux décidément pas balancer entre la poire et le fromage ni même en entrée ou après le dessert remarquez, et qui est : j'ai couché avec Yamamoto. J'suis pas sûr que mon patron apprécierait d'autant qu'il me sait hétéro ; enfin je pense. Tous les patrons pensent que leurs employé(e)s sont hétéro. C'est le truc normal et franchement, la normalité on s'en tamponne vraiment le coquillard comme dirait l'autre. La vie est nettement plus exaltante quand on s'égare des sentiers battus, 'voyez m'enfin bref, là n'est pas mon envie de donner dans le social, j'ai déjà trop de mal à supporter autrui alors si en plus je dois êtes payé pour ça, je trouverais ça super malsain sans déconner. Quoi qu'il en soit, je disais donc qu'il me sait hétéro ouais et qu'à la base, j'ai cette fois-ci pas la propension à coucher avec un autre mec. En théorie. Les théories c'est bidon aussi, ça vaut pas la pratique. Merde, je recommence ! Bon bref.

Je suis postée au rayon musique de sauvages et j'entends pas par là le métal et tous ses dérivés, non je parle du _rap_, _R'n'B, hip-hop_ et _bling-bling_. Sérieux, cette musique me ferait limite peur et je remercie d'un coup d'un seul mes origines italiennes m'ayant fait adhérer très tôt à la – bonne – musique, les compositeurs et toutes les subtilités d'une feuille quadrillée ou s'inscrivent les notes semblables à des petits têtards gigotant dans l'étang de la mélodie. Ah oui, je fais des métaphores de dingue des fois, quand j'ai le temps et l'envie et ça m'éclate faut dire ha ha. Tout ça pour indiquer donc que j'aime bien le piano. Si j'en joue ? Ça m'arrive quand un heureux hasard me fait tomber sur un piano, en fait. Étonnant, non ? En d'autres termes, souvenez-vous que je suis pas Crésus … M'enfin il paraît que j'en joue bien d'après Tsuna et je dois avouer que je me sens plutôt à l'aise quand j'suis devant la bête. Mes doigts bougent tout seuls, c'est mega prenant à chaque fois et je me dis que je devrais m'en acheter un et pas penser au fait que je devrais abattre le mur du voisin pour le foutre dans l'appart' et que, et surtout, j'ai pas la thune pour. Je me fais du mal faut dire quand je pense à ça... Le jour où je serais à sec – vraiment à sec hein – je ferais payer mes services à ce cher Yamamoto, sans déconner; Il est pété de thunes ce mec ; il se fait des couilles en or en entubant les gens. C'est sûr que dit comme ça c'est pas très reluisant mais de toutes manières, j'ai pas tellement envie de jouer la pute non plus. Enfin je veux dire qu'on a déjà une monnaie commune qui est respectivement le corps de l'autre alors franchement j'imagine pas trop foutre des petites coupures en plus... Non mais vraiment, un peu de tenue vous autres ! Bon, c'est toujours pas reluisant ? Merde, j'aurais essayé...

Oui donc le rap japonais ça ressemble vraiment à rien et quand je regarde ceux et celles qui se pointent dans ce rayon, 'savez ceux et celles qui ont le style, le pur le vrai, celui de leurs héros de la chanson ben j'en vomirais presque … Parce que vraiment, faut que les japonais arrêtent de vouloir à tout prix copier les ricains ; surtout en ce qui concernent la musique en fait. Malheureusement, faut croire que la connerie c'est la chose qui se chope le plus facilement. C'est contagieux ce truc. Pardon ? Mais non, je ne critique absolument pas, vous vous trompez ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'avec mon attitude, je peux encore la ramener ? Oui ? Merde... Changeons de sujet.

Une tête connue vient de se pointer non loin de là, elle avance vers moi et dès lors, je sens que je pourrais lui sauter au cou. C'est rare mais ça arrive because c'est Tsuna. Le beau, le vrai, le fort Tsuna. Mon meilleur pote et seul véritable ami, en fait. Ha ha dit comme ça, c'est pas top prestige mais franchement, l'adage qui dit qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné a du bon sens, je vous jure. C'est vieux comme le monde mais c'est plutôt dans le vrai. Tsuna me remarque et son visage s'illumine aussitôt. Je l'aime bien le bougre. Sac à l'épaule et mains dans les poches, il se pointe enfin devant moi et m'adresse un sourire :

- Ça bosse dur, alors ?

Il se fout de moi, ou quoi ? Il éclate de rire en regardant mon expression blasée.

- Je rigole ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai du temps libre et je me suis dit que je viendrais te tenir compagnie.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu me sauves la vie. Enfin, tu peux potentiellement me sauver la vie.

- Ah ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Avant tout, je zieute dans les rayons pour voir si sa sangsue de copain n'est pas là, en train de le suivre à la trace dans tout le magasin. A priori non. Tant mieux, en plus de me retrouver dans le rayon maudit, j'ai pas envie de me taper les remarques de la congère accro aux canaris. Vous me direz, chacun son trucs mais Hibari aime les canaris. Y'en a qui aiment les chiens, les chats... Ah oui alors à propos de chats, on en a un à l'appart', enfin on en a un... Le truc il bouffe à tous les râteliers mais quand il vient, c'est pour Yamamoto en fait. Sans déconner, ce type il emballe même les animaux, ça me sidère. Oui donc ce chat, Uri qu'il s'appelle, j'avais trouvé ça classe à l'époque quand cette saleté me défigurait pas encore à coups de griffes ou me saluait pas en feulant. C'était la bonne époque. Donc je disais, Hibari aime les canaris ; il en a un qui s'appelle Hibird. Vous parlez d'une originalité. Jamais j'aurais appelé Uri, Gokudecat sans déconner. Ce type franchement, il doit faire preuve d'intelligence uniquement quand il cherche à mordre Tsuna. Et par mordre, vous comprenez tous, pas besoin d'expliciter.

- Écoute, je te demanderais une seule et unique chose, que je fais l'air faussement désespéré. Quoi que si, j'en ai réellement marre de ce rayon merdique.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en souriant et s'attendant probablement à entendre une connerie ; Remarquez, il a pas tort, venant de moi, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui balancer que je... Je sais pas moi, que j'ai envie d'aller en boîte et de remuer mon boule au milieu d'un tas de décérébrés notoires.

- Okay alors, je t'en conjure Tsuna, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, le seul et unique qui peut me supporter, va foutre le bordel dans le rayon musique classique histoire qu'on m'appelle pour aller le ranger.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Allée numéro cinq, tout de suite après le rayon musique du monde. Tu peux pas le louper, c'est le rayon plein de hippies là-bas. S'il te plait.

Et là devinez quoi, il éclate de rire. J'ai dit une connerie ? J'ai soudain la sans-scrupuleuse envie de jeter un cd de... Un cd de quoi d'ailleurs ? _Zeebra_ ? C'est quoi ce nom débile ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on est dans le rayon _J-Rap_... Vous aviez pas oublié, vous ? Oui bon, j'ai la très soudaine envie de balancer ce cd dans le tas de fans hystériques affublés comme des marchants de _wasabi _collés aux casques d'écoute et ne remarquant pas qu'ils ont une voix juste abominable. Vous me direz, y'a des gens comme ça … qu'en ont rien à foutre des autres, de leur bien-être toussa et c'est peut-être pas les plus à plaindre finalement.

Tsuna termine de se fendre la poire et le sourire qui se profile sur son visage a du mal à se barrer, faut croire.

- Je suppose qu'on ne saura pas que c'est moi, qu'il dit tout sourire.

« Tu m'étonnes » je me dis intérieurement. Tsuna quand vous le voyez, jamais vous penseriez qu'il va aller foutre le dawa dans un magasin de musique, quoi. Surtout que ce type il bosse dans le droit et qu'il a de grandes chances de devenir avocat ou juriste ou … d'autres trucs du style et que franchement c'est pas dans ses options de se faire remarquer ou de faire le mariole. Je vous avez dit que parfois je savais strictement pas comment on pouvait trainer ensemble ? Enfin lui avec moi s'entend parce que merde ce type il attire tout le monde et n'importe qui hein. Des fois j'me dis que je le mérite pas, je vous jure. Il me suit dans la connerie souvent et je m'en veux de l'entraîner dans des trucs qui pourraient lui saloper son avenir. C'est là que j'me dis que j'suis peut-être pas si égoïste, au fond... Enfin bref. C'était sans compter l'intervention de devinez qui.

- Je constate que tu essayes encore d'entraîner Tsunayoshi dans tes jeux puérils et inutiles.

Vladivostok bonjour. Mister congère au rapport. Il tombe toujours pile au bon moment ce gars et il a toujours cette formidable aptitude à me gonfler sérieusement. C'est parce que je pense à Tsuna avant tout sinon ce mec je lui aurais déjà collé mon poing dans la gueule depuis longtemps, sans déconner. Tsuna se gratte la nuque en lançant un sourire à son boyfriend qui continue gentiment à me dévisager comme si j'avais la peste; bubonique la peste, siouplait.

- Je constate que t'es toujours coincé du cul, Hibari.

Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister ! Tsuna tourne son regard légèrement écarquillé dans ma direction et là, je peux pas faire autre chose que de me fendre la poire à mon tour devant ma connerie. Je crains un peu là. Le pire, LE PIRE c'est que quand j'ai sorti ça, j'ai pensé une demi-seconde à Yamamoto et à sa formidable capacité a pas être un coincé du cul justement. S'ensuivit alors un drame purement abominable se profilant en une image subite dans mon cerveau légèrement déglingué : Yamamoto couchant avec Hibari. La vision est pire que tout et je me surprend juste à pas vomir dans les bacs. Pardon ? Si j'ai déjà eu une vision de ce genre ? Non mais sans déconner, je suis pas assez choqué là ? J'ai souvent des visions de Yamamoto, pas très catholiques les visions je vous l'accorde mais jamais ô grand jamais je l'ai imaginé faire ça avec un autre type. Yamamoto ne couche qu'avec moi, point... Houla. Attendez. _Check-list_ de mes états d'âmes : Je rêve où j'ai fait preuve de possessivité envers le beau gosse juste maintenant ? Là, à l'instant ? Okay, une corde vite. Je sais faire les nœuds coulants mais merci de votre sollicitude.

- C'est bon, je rigole, que je me force à dire en souriant à Tsuna. Il semblerait que le devoir m'appelle, on se voit plus tard ? Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Hibari, comme d'habitude, je lui dit en étirant un énorme sourire hypocrite qui évidemment fait grimacer Tsuna alors qu'il continue à sourire allègrement, amusé malgré tout.

Ah oui alors les altercations moi VS le dingue de canari, ça amuse souvent Tsuna et franchement, je dois remercier Dieu de m'avoir offert un pote comme lui. Sérieux, quel pote rigolerait alors que vous prenez un malin plaisir à pourrir son copain ? Puis de toutes façon, Tsuna c'est vraiment pas le genre de mec avec qui vous pouvez vous embrouillez quoi. Ce type c'est la colombe de la paix version être humain. Gloire à lui. Un derniers regard torve dans ma direction de la part de la congère et le petit couple s'en va finalement gentiment. Et moi … Ben moi j'essaye de terminer ma journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. _Private joke_. La journée sera comme les autres, tranquille, banale. Je vous raconterai plus expressément une autre de mes journées de boulot quand il y aura autre chose de plus palpitant à raconter, n'ayez crainte. Pour le moment, je suis assigné au rangement toute la sainte journée et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de rentrer me vautrer chez moi.

Et heureusement, l'heure tant attendue arrive enfin. Il est 18h, je suis le dernier à partir, je ferme le magasin et je me casse enfin. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement me semble plus long d'un coup ; surement parce que je suis pressé de rentrer, me poser sur le truc miteux qui nous sert de canapé et brasser l'air ou une bière, c'est selon. Non non vous n'avez pas tort, Yamamoto a largement les moyens de nous doter d'un canapé neuf mais môsieur attend que je le demande pour alors, dans un habile jeu faisant de moi un dépendant chronique, pouvoir se foutre de ma gueule ou alors me plaquer dessus comme il sait si bien le faire. Remarquez vu l'état du canapé actuel et les nombreuses hum parties – et pas que de console – qu'il a vu, ce serait franchement le pied d'en choper un nouveau. Bref. Je pose enfin le pied à l'appart', jette mes clés sur le meuble d'entrée et me dirige aussi sec dans la cuisine, plus précisément vers le frigo. Les bouteilles tintent telles des cloches doucereuses et moi je me décapsule une bière en refermant le frigo avec le pied. Oui bon, les mauvaises habitudes reviennent illico quand vous rentrez chez vous, faites pas genre vous êtes surpris(e)s.

- Hayato, t'es rentré ?

La voix du beau gosse arrive à mes oreilles. Encore une question rhétorique, visez un peu. Par contre, je peux pas empêcher un frisson de me traverser le corps à l'entente de mon prénom. C'est rare mais ça arrive parfois et là je sais pertinemment qu'il va me demander un truc, le salaud. Je grogne en portant à nouveau le goulot contre mes lèvres en attente de sa fameuse demande.

- Tu peux venir voir deux secondes ? Qu'il dit.

_Bingo_. Je commence à le connaître, tiens. Je me dirige d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre et essaye de cultiver un faux air indifférent absolument bidon. Me demandez pas pourquoi mais face à Yamamoto j'essaye toujours de jouer le gars indifférent, pour ne pas dire blasé par sa présence. C'est débile en y pensant. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de susciter un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux. Enfin j'crois. Merde, là par exemple j'aimerais juste vider ma corbeille cérébrale quoi.

- T'en pense quoi ?

Je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte en continuant de siroter sagement mon breuvage et lorgne sur la pancarte qu'il me montre ; Un nouvelle publicité en vue... Je crois rêver, mes sourcils se froncent d'eux même et je lui lance un regard incrédule. Sérieux, il est obligé de demander mon aide pour _ça_ ? Mais qu'il aille se faire !

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je pense que c'est juste très moche et que m'appeler pour me montrer cette horreur relève de ta stupidité chronique et de ta formidable aptitude à me déranger pour rien.

Faut que vous voyiez le truc aussi pour comprendre ma réaction. Franchement, il a bossé sur des trucs louches Yamamoto mais là, c'est le pompon je crois. Par exemple, une fois il devait travailler sur une marque de capotes. Bien. Il a eu des échantillons gratuits, pas la peine de vous dire qu'on a tout utilisé. Une autre fois, c'était du gel de massage pour une autre marque connue, plus rien au bout de quelques jours. Il a même eu à bosser sur des accessoires SM une fois et même ce coup-ci on a largement testé les produits, quoi. Mais bon, je me suis vraiment demandé si son patron était pas un peu taré sur les bords d'accepter ce genre de propositions. M'enfin en ce qui nous concerne, on avait encore une fois clairement abusé. Bien que c'est franchement pas mon truc, on avait quand même bien tripé ce soir là ; d'ailleurs les objets en question doivent encore traîner dans un tiroir à lui ou a moi, je sais plus bien.

Mais _là_. Pas question que je me suis dit. Le nouveau produit en question, attention accrochez-vous bien, c'est … des maillots de bain. Puis pas des maillots de mec, hein. Ça aurait pu être beau, je vous jure, sur une fille ça aurait été surement joli je dis pas mais là, la pancarte représentait nettement un corps de mec affublé du bikini quoi. Où soit Yamamoto perdait la boule ou soit il visait clairement à perdre son boulot ? Fallait quand même qu'il m'explique deux secondes là pour le coup.

- Je trouve ça plutôt réussi moi, ha ha qu'il sort en se marrant. Je me suis inspiré de tes proportions pour le dessin.

Ma mâchoire s'écrase au sol, _ploc_. Que ? Que ? Pardon ? Il s'est inspiré de moi pour pondre cette horreur ? C'est une blague ou bien ? Non, non ne pas lui balancer ma canette dans la gueule.

- Attends, c'est censé être mon corps ça ?

- Oui, depuis le temps je le connais bien et désolé d'insister mais je sais qu'il est réussi.

Trop sûr de lui ce salaud, argh mais pourquoi je rougis ? BORDEL dîtes-moi pourquoi je rougis alors qu'il y a deux secondes je voulais lui balancer ma bière entre les deux yeux ? J'ai encore envie ceci dit mais là, pour le coup, j'aurais également la très nette envie de venir me coller sur ses genoux, lui enlever ses lunettes et l'embrasser à pleine bouche en commençant à le déshabiller... je commencerais par desserrer d'avantage sa cravate noire puis lui enlèverais les boutons de sa chemise un par un, avec une lenteur infâme puis je le... JE SAIS FAIRE LES NOEUDS COULANTS, MERCI.

- Ok, tu veux vraiment te faire foutre à la porte, dis-je en tournant les talons alors que mon corps réagit trop violemment au flot de pensées m'ayant assailli. Merde, quoi.

- J'aime ton corps. Il est fin et délicat, pour ne pas dire androgyne et terriblement sexy. C'est le corps parfait pour mettre n'importe quel objet en valeur.

Je me stoppe brutalement et lutte sérieusement pour pas laisser l'accident vasculaire cérébral me foutre six pieds sous terre. J'ai bien entendu ? Dîtes-moi que vous avez entendu comme moi ! Non ou plutôt ne me le dite pas ! Je suis pas sûr que je pourrais encaisser un truc pareil. Je sais que Yamamoto aime mon corps, je veux dire il l'aime pour... Vous voyez quoi, pas besoin de faire un dessin. Et là qu'il sorte un truc pareil, hors contexte sexuel... Une clope vite. Une autre bière vite. Je réponds pas et continue ma route jusqu'à la cuisine duquel je m'allume une clope salvatrice et enchaîne dans le remplacement de ma bière désormais vide. Non vraiment, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de pas répondre, je vous jure. Il peut pas sortir un truc pareil, il a pas le droit ce con !

Mon regard se rive sur la rue en contre-bas de la fenêtre et bientôt je sens la clope clouée à mes lèvres se faire la malle. Je tourne vivement la tête et là je tombe sur Yamamoto en train de pomper sagement sur _ma _cigarette. Je rêve ou bien ? Lui le sportif notoire qui a jamais du toucher à une cigarette. A quoi il joue ?

- T'es vraiment trop bizarre ce soir, que je lui sors en reprenant mon bien.

- Ouais, je sais pas...

- Toi y'a un truc que tu me dis pas.

Et là il se rapproche et plonge son visage dans mon cou. Je reste maladroitement aussi tendu qu'un piquet tandis que le rouleau de tabac se consume lentement au coin de mes lèvres et qu'il se rapproche nettement, pressant nos deux corps ensemble. Merde, la position est terriblement alléchante et j'ai juste là maintenant, trop envie de lui.

- Haru m'a appelé ce midi, elle voulait qu'on mange ensemble ce soir

- Et alors ? Je grommelle presque.

- Et alors, je lui ai dit que je devais bosser – c'est pas tout a fait faux, tu me diras - alors qu'en fait, j'avais plutôt l'idée que toi et moi on passe la soirée au pieu. J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée, me demande pas d'explications.

Vous allez me détester mais je vais couper ce troisième chapitre de mes palpitantes aventures ici. Je vois d'ici le lancer de légumes mais croyez-moi, à ce moment, j'étais carrément déconnecté de la réalité quoi. Mon cerveau refusait de réfléchir, du moins correctement et m'intimait clairement à prendre une pause. C'est nécessaire, je vous jure parce que le seul truc que me pond ce cerveau déglingué c'est un _« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Takeshi Yamamoto, mon colocataire ? »_ et franchement, y'a plus constructif quand même. Aussi, je vous invite juste à patienter quant à la suite. Le temps que mon cerveau se repositionne sur ON. Merci.

A très vite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres : **UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situation d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note :** Bonjour,

01h30, je rentre, j'allume mon pc, je poste un petit chapitre car l'autre a vraiment une fin atroce, je suis au courant * rires * et je file au dodo ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews ^_^

Mes amitiés,

**-x-x-**

Eh ben merde, il m'aura quand même fallu une bonne minute pour que mes différents neurones daignent se reconnecter entre eux voir même établir de nouvelles connexions me permettant de réaliser pleinement ce que je venais d'entendre. Je suis plutôt vif d'esprit en général mais là... J'avoue que c'était un peu trop d'un coup. Et l'autre, vous imaginez bien, pendant ce temps a pas bougé d'un millimètre ; il est toujours prostré dans mon cou et a même commencé à faire courir sa langue contre ma peau. A croire qu'il en a rien a foutre que je viens de réchapper d'un crack neuronal. Enfoiré !

_« J'aime ton corps. Il est fin et délicat, pour ne pas dire androgyne et terriblement sexy. C'est le corps parfait pour mettre n'importe quel objet en valeur. » / « je lui ai dit que je devais bosser – c'est pas tout a fait faux, tu me diras - alors qu'en fait, j'avais plutôt l'idée que toi et moi on passe la soirée au pieu. J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée, me demande pas d'explications. »_

Mais merde, ça fait trop d'un coup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me trafique le Yamamoto ? D'habitude, il fait pas tant de chichis pour vouloir baiser, je vous assure. Bon, j'essaye de faire un rapide examen avant qu'il sente que mon entre-jambe est déjà plus que réceptive : Il ne sent pas l'alcool, à priori, il a encore un peu de gel dans les cheveux le cas échéant ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait merdé au taff' et qu'il aurait ébouriffé ses cheveux à outrance sous le coup de l'exaspération– je commence a le connaître, je vous dis -, un léger mouvement de cuisse m'indique qu'il est lui aussi au même stade que moi niveau hum dessous de la ceinture... Non vraiment, je vois pas ce qui cloche. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que lui ou moi annulons un truc avec nos copines pour rester sagement ici et s'envoyer en l'air. Ah ! Il commence à me mordiller la chair tandis que ses mains ont mystérieusement rejoints mes hanches, par dessous mon t-shirt... Ses mains chaudes contre ma peau me provoque un intense sentiment de bien-être ; ce gars il est passé pro dans l'art des caresses, sans déconner. Il sait parfaitement comment vous frôler, vous titiller, vous exciter pour vous faire vous sentir bien. Voilà, c'est ça le mot : bien. Quand je suis dans ses bras, je me sens bien et j'en prend un peu plus et horriblement conscience chaque jour. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais si un jour j'étais amené à dire que je suis gay, je dirais que je suis gay avec Yamamoto sinon rien... Parce que ce mec franchement... Une petite minute ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Non non non, je vais m'empresser de lui demander des explications ! Mince, il a bien failli m'avoir le salaud.

- Hey Yamamoto, tu peux quand même m'expliquer brièvement. Sale journée ?

Ma voix s'écrase plutôt dans un murmure contre ses cheveux mais je pense avoir quand même réussi à y caler une certaine forme d'injonction. Chose rare. Je me surprends un peu moi-même là, à dire vrai.

- Y'a rien a expliquer, j'ai pensé toute cette fichue journée à vouloir te faire jouir

- Sans déconner, tu me ferais limite peur là

Il arrête alors sa douce torture pour relever son visage et ancrer ses yeux mordoré et pétillant de désir dans les miens. Autant vous dire que je sais pas bien ce qu'il a mais il l'a... Son expression est juste le plus gigantesque appel au sexe que j'ai jamais vu, ouah. J'en viens à me demander sincèrement ce que je fous moi à vouloir quémander des explications à deux ronds alors que môsieur est juste super excité et que je risque largement d'apprécier la suite. Je dois être débile sur les bords, je vous jure. C'est les nanas qui demandent ce genre de trucs avant voir même pendant l'acte et je suis pas une nana, merde ! Ses yeux me fixent toujours avec étrangeté si bien que je me demande comment je parviens à lui tenir tête et de manière plus ou moins sérieuse. Il enlève la cigarette du coin de mes lèvres et la laisse tomber dans l'évier derrière nous puis fixe de manière criminelle le bas de mon visage. Putain. Putain. Putain. C'est comme la première fois ; nos regards s'ancrent sans retour possible et on sait dès lors quelle sera la finalité de cet échange et aussi son intensité.

- Je me fais peur aussi, qu'il dit en rapprochant dangereusement son visage.

Mais merde, c'est quoi l'arnaque là ? Il va pas m'embrasser ? Il peut pas m'embrasser, on a même pas encore commencé les joyeusetés ! Le pire c'est que je l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment, c'est carrément déroutant et j'ai la franche impression que plus bas, mon érection est a un stade jamais atteint auparavant. C'est douloureux et carrément exaltant à la fois. Il s'est rapproché de mon visage mais de sorte à ce que nos nez se frôlent simplement... Putain le salaud, je suis sûr qu'il sait que j'en ai super envie de ce baiser maintenant. Le baiser d'avant-acte, je crois rêver sérieusement. C'est la première fois que ça nous arriverai, je vous jure. Hey vous là-bas dans le fond, reposez ces jumelles ou repartez dans votre cahutte dans la forêt pour observer la nidification du grand cormoran ! On est pas dans un documentaire animalier ici... Quoi que j'ai la nette impression qu'on ressemble à un fauve et sa proie quand même. Yamamoto me dévore du regard de manière si intense et suggestive que j'en viendrais presque à me comparer à une entrecôte. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dévorer ; il a envie de moi comme c'est pas permis et ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de lui comme c'est pas permis. Place au spectacle.

Je craque. J'en peu carrément plus. Je l'attrape par la cravate et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes avec brusquerie. Nos lèvres s'entre-ouvrent prestement comme pour répondre à un besoin urgent et nos langues se trouvent immédiatement, s'entortillant et se mêlant avec la frivolité dont est sujet cet échange de dingue. Sans blague, là de suite je peux vous assurer que je répond plus de moi et à priori Yamamoto est dans le même état ; ses mains initialement occupées à caresser mes hanches descendent rapidement pour venir se loger dans le creux de mon jean qui semble hurler à l'agonie, je vous jure, je l'entendrais presque. D'ailleurs le bouton saute et sans attendre outre mesure, le beau gosse passe une main sous l'élastique de mon boxer puis prend mon sexe au bord de la rupture en main. Ah putain... Ce corps, cette main, ces lèvres... Rigolez pas mais à ce moment je me suis forcé à penser à ma matinée merdique dans le rayon maudit pour pas jouir instantanément alors que l'autre a pas encore commencé à me masturber ; ça aurait été la loose, quand même. Non il se contente juste de me caresser de manière décousue, appréciant probablement mon état d'excitation ou plutôt le fait de me foutre dans un état pareil. Je suis sûr qu'il jubile le petit salaud. C'est un truc que j'ai appris au fur et à mesure de ma cohabitation avec lui ça, le fait qu'il aime savoir qu'il fait un effet de dingue aux gens, je veux dire qu'il doit avoir un égo encore plus démesuré que ce qu'il veut bien montrer... Quoi que, je sais pas comment ça se passe quand il s'envoie sa copine mais avec moi, j'ai la franche impression ou plutôt la certitude qu'il aime savoir qu'il me fait de l'effet. Vous me direz, c'est gratifiant en quelque sorte, flatteur aussi peut-être et puis ça prouve qu'il recherche pas son propre plaisir. Même pendant le sexe, Yamamoto c'est pas un égoïste. Je me demande combien de personnes il a pu faire jouir avant moi ? Sérieusement, c'est un truc que j'me suis toujours demandé ça et auquel j'ai pas voulu greffer de réponse ; ça me faisait chier rien que d'y penser et pourtant je le faisais, j'y pensais je veux dire. Vous voyez le paradoxe ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de faire, de dire ou de penser à des trucs qui vont me foutent mal, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique et entre nous j'dois être vachement tapé quand même. Quand je vous disais que ma tête c'était un joyeux bordel, c'était pas des conneries hein.

« HmmmmM »

ça y est Mister Univers a changé de rythme, ses doigts agiles coulissent avec rapidité le long de mon sexe tendu. Il sait trop bien y faire et ça a le don de me surprendre encore, non mais franchement quoi. Quand je vous disais que c'était pas un égoïste, c'était fondé ; là par exemple, il est le seul en action et moi je reste aussi immobile qu'une statue alors que nos langues continuent sagement à prendre du bons temps. Elles aussi, les rares fois où elles se retrouvent, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont presque une volonté propre. Bref. J'ai décidé cependant d'agir et surtout pour éviter que je jouisse seul comme un con parce que … Ben parce que Yamamoto m'a beaucoup trop fait jouir seul comme un con ! Il est temps que je commence à montrer à môsieur que moi aussi je peux donner du plaisir autrement qu'avec mon cul. Et là je m'excuse sommairement pour mes propos un poil cru mais c'est l'entière vérité, hélas. En somme, j'ai décidé de me bouger le cul justement et je peux d'ores et déjà assurer qu'il va apprécier. Il a intérêt d'apprécier ou je le bute pour avoir ébranlé ma virilité, je dois encore avoir des bâtons de dynamite que j'ai chipé une fois sur un chantier de démolition. Longue histoire mais j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Foi de Smoking Bomb Hayato ! Rigolez pas mais je me suis donné ce surnom après avoir volé les explosifs justement parce que je trouvais ça plutôt classe couplé au fait que je fume aussi pas mal … Donner des surnoms aux gens c'est un truc que j'aime bien aussi. Je sais pas expliquer mais ça me donner l'impression d'avoir un certain contrôle sur autrui, vous voyez un peu ? Là en l'occurrence un contrôle sur moi-même et Dieu m'en est témoin, j'en ai besoin. Bon, c'est débile sur les bords, j'admets. Bref. J'appose moi aussi ma main sur la bosse déformant le pantalon du beau gosse et commence à déboutonner le tout. Et là cet imbécile de commercial me sort un truc à la stricte limite du _« language of beau gosse authorized during the sex »_ et qui me fait complètement perdre les pédales :

- Fais-moi jouir aussi, Hayato

Okay alors là, c'est définitif, on va passer au pieu et éviter aux voisins de pouvoir nous reluquer à travers la fenêtre. Oui parce qu'on est toujours près de la fenêtre de la cuisine au cas où vous auriez malencontreusement oublié. Je retire ma main et le choppe une nouvelle fois par sa cravate – c'est super pratique ces machins là, au fait – et l'emmène fissa en direction de ma chambre. Il se laisse religieusement faire, un immense sourire imbécile s'étendant sur tout son visage, pfeuh. Il est beau, ça me gave. Je le pousse sur le lit allègrement défait et grimpe sur lui, à califourchon. Autant dire que là je me sens limite puissant, j'ai le contrôle mes friends !

J'pourrais vous dire que la suite n'est que philosophie mais honnêtement j'me prendrais un procès par les mecs concernés. Parce que NON c'était pas philosophie, non. C'était bestial, sauvage, animal et plein d'autres trucs tout aussi charmants. Si par contre ça c'était plutôt le bon côté du truc, je vous raconte pas la mega loose de l'après-coït. Remarquez je bénis je sais pas qui au dessus de nos têtes là pour pas avoir amené la mega loose pendant... Bon, on venait de terminer plus ou moins et là paf, on sonne à la porte. J'allais balancer une connerie du genre _« Toc toc qui es-là ? C'est le plombier ! »_ tellement j'étais encore euphorique mais une voix familière m'a de suite fait fermer ma gueule.

- Hayato, tu es là ?

Ma copine à moi. I-pin, serveuse en bas de la rue et donc a de nettes propensions à venir sonner parfois. Et là je me suis dit que j'étais un gigantesque blaireau ; elle avait du essayer de me contacter aujourd'hui et moi j'avais même pas regardé mon portable de la journée. Non mais vraiment, un jour on va se faire goaler comme des cons, je vous jure. Je me suis donc levé, j'ai foutu une serviette autour de mes hanches et j'ai été me foutre la tête sous l'évier pour faire genre je sortais de la douche. Plus bidon comme truc, tu meurs. Et je suis allé ouvrir en disant à Yamamoto d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais, dans sa propre chambre par exemple et surtout de se rhabiller.

- Salut, je t'en prie entre, que je lui ai dit après avoir ouvert. J'imagine qu'après lui avoir foutu un vent pareil je pouvais difficilement lui refuser d'entrer.

Elle semblait soulagé de me voir de la sorte. I-pin c'est le genre de fille qui s'inquiète facilement. Rien qu'à la voir à son boulot quand la commande est trop longue à arriver ou qu'elle met trop de temps à la servir. C'est un peu une boule de nerf à sa façon. Elle s'est approchée et m'a volé un baiser.

- Tu as dû essayer de m'appeler, j'suis désolé, j'ai complètement zappé mon phone et je suis parti directement à la douche en rentrant, j'ai dis en culpabilisant un peu comme d'habitude de devoir monter un flanc pareil.

- Je commence à te connaître, Hayato.

Elle sourit. Je lui rends un sourire un peu moins rayonnant que le sien mais un sourire quand même.

- Ça te dit d'aller manger ensemble quelque part ?

J'dois avouer qu'elle est mignonne quand elle demande un truc connaissant ma très forte propension à pas me pointer dans des trucs où y'a beaucoup de monde. En ce sens, mon taff' c'est une sorte de thérapie, ' voyez. Bref. Néanmoins, je peux pas refuser, j'y arrive pas... d'autant plus après ce qui vient de se passer derrière son dos encore une fois. C'est toujours horrible ce genre de situations, ça la fout mal.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Bien sûr, c'est le moment que choisit Yamamoto pour se pointer. Il est rhabillé, frais comme un gardon limite et jamais on penserait qu'il vient de s'envoyer en l'air. Indétectable, ce type.

- Tiens salut I-pin, il dit en lui adressant un de ses sourires colgate.

- Bonjour, Yamamoto-kun.

Et là, la loose a pris un tout autre niveau, passant d'un cran au dessus et me foutant encore plus dans la mouise. Vous me direz Yamamoto aussi était dans la mouise pour le coup.

- Je demandais justement à Hayato s'il voulait venir manger un morceau. Tu veux venir ? Je suis sûre que Haru-chan sera contente.

Et l'autre, vous savez ce qu'il a répondu, cet enfoiré ? A croire qu'il aime ça être dans la mouise ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, merde !

- C'est chouette comme idée, j'ai justement fini mon taff' et j'allais appeler Haru pour lui dire que j'étais libre finalement

Putain et moi qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour éviter ce genre de situations merdiques, le beau gosse nous y a plongé tous les deux la tête la première ! Il me le paiera le salaud, je vous jure.

Bref, en attendant de constater le carnage évident – parce que ce sera un carnage, c'est évident -, je vous laisse méditer là dessus parce que moi j'ai rendu l'âme ou jeté l'éponge, ça va aussi : « Bordel, est-ce que Yamamoto cherche à nous faire sombrer tous les deux ou alors il aime vraiment vivre dangereusement, ce con ? »

J'ai vraiment besoin de m'en griller une là. A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note :** Bonsoir,

Merci pour vos reviews, votre soutien et votre engouement ! **Akatsuki Akisa**, **Paulouche** ( coupine ^_^ ), **Hentai-cha**n, **Distorsion02**, T**subaki **I ( Zizir de te revoir par ici ^_^ ! ), **Lycksam**, **HaraNoHana** ( Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, vilaine _ ), **Faustine et Violette **( Bienvenue également et merci ). En espérant que cette suite vous plaise toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. La fiction n'est pas encore terminée mais quand la fin pointera le bout de son nez, je préviendrais quelques chapitres à l'avance. En attendant … Enjoy.

Mes amitiés,

**-x-x-**

Mouarf, bonjour. Y'a un adage pourri qui dit qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, eh bien je vous préviens de suite : je suis vénère. Ce con de Yamamoto me fout en boule quand il me fout pas dans son pieu et honnêtement, ce coup-ci, j'ai juste envie de l'écorcher vif. Il me gave, merde. Son assurance débile me gave, sa franchise me gave, ses plans foireux me gave. FAIS CHIER.

- On se rejoint vers 20h en bas ? Je préviendrais Haru-chan, qu'elle a dit en adressant un regard au beau gosse.

J'ai acquiescé avec toute la bonne et quasi inexistante volonté du monde ; c'était dur, je vous jure. Bref, après cette discussion apocalyptique, j'ai raccompagné I-Pin qui était visiblement enchantée de sa future soirée, elle et moi je pestais intérieurement en songeant dur comme fer que l'apocalypse allait bien tomber, c'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je suis vénère, je vous jure. Je sais pas si ça se voyait à ce moment que j'étais sur le point de retourner l'appart' mais I-pin m'a volé un autre baiser, en étirant un sourire tendre de fille qui vit le grand amour... Alors ça aussi à ce moment, ça m'a fait chier quoi. Non pas parce qu'elle cultive un espoir débile blabla non merde, j'en suis pas à ce point mais parce que, ben parce que, elle peut pas filer le grand amour avec un type comme moi. Et là vous allez me dire, mais quelle(s) différence(s) avec ce que j'ai dit plus haut concernant l'espoir ? Aucune. Elle a l'espoir de vivre le parfait amour avec un type comme moi qui sait, qu'à un moment donné, il va gentiment prendre ses clics et ses clacs et se tirer voir ailleurs. Je lui donne pas d'espoirs vains ! C'est elle qui s'évertue à en avoir ! … Nuance. Nuance. Chut, s'il vous plait, m'accablez pas d'avantage, j'ai atteint le niveau zéro là. Sincèrement.

Anyway. I-pin s'en va donc. Parfait. Moi je reste trente secondes à tout casser appuyé contre le chambranle afin d'organiser pleinement mes pensées et surtout ce que je vais balancer au connard de commercial en retournant à l'intérieur. C'était nerveux, j'ai failli rigoler parce qu'en temps normal si j'ai un truc à dire je le balance version brut de décoffrage quoi ; j'envoie chier les pincettes 'voyez. Mais là, horreur, j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire et comment le dire au beau gosse. J'me suis fait peur sur le coup et je suis finalement rentré tout aussi vite en claquant la porte comme un bourrin. J'ai rejoint la cuisine et ai plaqué ma main contre le frigo qu'avait entreprit d'ouvrir mister plan foireux. Il allait m'entendre !

- Putain connard, tu nous fait quoi là ? Que j'ai balancé avec hargne. Je faisais pas semblant, j'étais vraiment vénère je vous dis.

Yamamoto a pas bougé, il continuait sagement de fixer la surfasse blanche du truc en faisant style il réfléchissait. Le truc c'est que je le connais assez pour dire que c'est du flanc. Il réfléchit pas, il attend que je recommence à déblatérer pour finalement me montrer, avec toute la bassesse du monde, que je m'excite tout seul comme un con. Ce type, il peut être une vraie plaie lui aussi à sa façon. Rien à voir avec l'autre dingue de canaris mais aussi relou, dans un autre genre. Le genre qui me fout nettement plus mal et de fait d'avantage apte à prôner les effusions de virilité. Puis entre nous, Hibari j'en ai un peu rien a foutre, quoi. Enfin... Merde, je veux dire... Je vis pas avec !

- Bordel, c'est quoi le plan là ? Qu'on se fasse jeter comme des merdes devant un auditoire ? Qu'on passe pour les gros salauds de service … Ah pardon, qu'elles apprennent après quoi, un an – ça fait bien un an qu'on sort avec elles ? Je demande. Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête vaguement incertain lui aussi. Matez un peu les deux bons blaireaux ! - Qu'elles apprennent après un an qu'on est des gros salauds de service ?

Y'a eu un de ces silence de mort après je vous raconte pas ; Je suis sûr qu'il prenait plaisir à faire attendre sa réponse et ça a fait augmenté ma rogne d'un cran supplémentaire si bien que je l'ai choppé par la cravate encore – pas pour les raisons que vous croyez, ho ! - et lui ai adressé le regard le plus mauvais que j'avais en réserve.

- Le plan c'est de sortir et bouffer comme des potes le feraient... C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il sort ça avec calme et de manière semi-détachée et franchement, j'ai dû me faire barrière pour pas lui balancer je sais pas moi, le grille-pain qui était à une distance raisonnablement correcte à défaut de mon poing parce que j'avais pas tellement envie que mon poing, un truc m'appartenant entache sa gueule... Un peu lâche sur les bords, j'avoue mais dans ma tête, je voyais déjà le compartiment pour fourrer les tartines là se loger directement dans son pif, j'étais blaz' en revenant à la dure réalité ; son beau visage de merde qui fait chier dans des moments pareils en train de me fixer avec incertitude. Mais allez, genre il pense pas comme moi ? Genre il pense pas que cette idée est la plus mauvaise qu'il ait jamais eu ? … Ben à croire que non. Pitié. Mais honnêtement le pire dans cette discussion ou plutôt cette réponse c'était que... C'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'étais over blasé par ce que je ressentais à ce moment, je vous assure c'était le joyeux bordel, the return. Sa réponse débile me convenait pas. Son sérieux face à ce genre de situation merdique me convenait pas. Je me suis senti con si vous saviez … J'avais la nette impression que y'avait que moi qui faisait tout un fromage pour ça. Rectification : y'avait que moi qu'en faisait tout un fromage. Le pire était pas de savoir que j'agissais comme un abruti, le pire était de me demander pourquoi j'agissais comme ça. JOYEUX BORDEL. Du coup, j'étais encore plus en stress qu'avant et dans ces moments là, je me mets à rire pour cacher mon trouble. Un rire ultra débile mais un rire quand même. Faut vraiment que vous entendez le truc pour comprendre...

- Mon problème, ha ha... Tu veux un dessin, peut-être ? Tu veux que je rafraichisse ta putain de mémoire ? On a fait quoi taleur, ducon ?

Et là il m'a fixé encore un moment super sérieux et tout puis il s'est mis à rire. Puis attention pas le rire de tapette, hein. Le bon rire franc et agaçant. Le con. Le sale petit con. Il se fendait la poire tout seul comme un grand et en proportionnalité avec mon état d'hébétement. Vous auriez dû voir... C'était le début du carnage que je me suis dit.

- Toi t'as eu les boules parce qu'I-pin s'est ramené après qu'on l'ait fait, ha ha ! T'inquiète elle a rien grillé ! A ce propos, ingénieux le coup de l'évier

Argh. Il prend ça à la rigolade ! Et moi je suis gonflé à bloc, priant pour que ma précieuse répartie se fasse pas la malle. Peur ? Ouais peut-être... C'est possible... Oui bon D'ACCORD, j'ai eu les boules ! Quoi de plus normal ? Vous auriez fait quoi à ma foutue place ?

- Ta gueule.

Putain, elle s'est fait la malle, la salope... Manquez plus que ça. J'ai lâché un de ces soupirs, je vous raconte pas, j'avais l'impression que mon diaphragme allait fusionner avec mon bassin.

- Oh allez, c'est bon, ça se passera bien... Je sais pas vraiment de quoi tu as peur, c'est qu'une sortie entre potes.

Okay, j'étais bel et bien clairement le seul à appréhender le truc... J'ai baissé la tête en acquiesçant et l'ai relâché avant d'aller me foutre sagement à ma fenêtre et d'allumer une clope. J'étais mal. Ses propos m'avaient foutu mal et j'men rendais de plus en plus compte à mesure que je pompais sur ma dose de cancer. En fait, après quelques minutes supplémentaires de carnage cérébral, je me suis finalement avoué que sa putain d'indifférence vis-à-vis de ce qu'on faisait tous les deux était la responsable de mon sale état. Il en a rien à foutre et se retrouver avec moi et nos copines – horreur - ensemble alors qu'on est abonnés à se sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment de la journée, n'importe où. Finalement, je restais bien le plus pathétique des deux. Non pas pour avoir les boules de ce genre de plans foireux mais bien pour avoir pensé ne serais-ce qu'un instant que ce con ressentirait quelques chose pour nos ébats, quoi. Je parle pas de sentiments ou autres conneries mais quelques chose pour le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais rien, nada, que dalle. Et c'est finalement tout à son honneur parce que moi là j'ai la nette envie de me bourrer la gueule devant eux. Quoi que... Mauvaise idée, je serais capable de sortir des conneries et avouer, en rigolant comme un boulet, que Yamamoto et moi on baise ensemble. Et là je me suis mis à imaginer les têtes des filles qui m'observeraient horrifiées alors que moi je serais beurré comme une tartine et que je serais bien capable de sauter sur le beau gosse pour hum étayer mes dires. Je sais pas bien comment lui réagirait … J'essayais d'imaginer toutes sortes de réactions mais aucune collaient vraiment à ce que je pouvais imaginer. Et j'peux vous dire que dans ce genre de cogitations, mon cerveau déglingué a pas de limite.

Bref.

Yamamoto et moi on s'est plus adressé la parole jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. J'étais dans ma piaule, avachi sur mon pieu en train de bouquiner - un Lovecraft, au fait. Le genre d'atmosphère bien sombre et angoissante que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Ce type est génial. Mon angoissogramme avait atteint des records, je voulais pas y aller à cette sortie, merde ! – quand la voix du beau gosse s'est faite entendre.

- On descend ? Elles doivent déjà être en bas, qu'il dit en passant devant ma porte, sans même jeter un oeil rien.

J'ai corné une nouvelle fois la page – j'pourrais utiliser des marque-page mais honnêtement ça donne l'impression d'être moins dans le bouquin, 'voyez ? Tous mes bouquins sont cornés, pour ne pas dire invendables tellement ils ont servi – puis j'ai jeté le livre sur mon lit avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée où l'autre m'attendait. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grogner en le regardant, une fois arrivé à ses côtés. Je crois que Yamamoto, je l'ai jamais vu habillé normalement ; je veux dire en civil... Avec un t-shirt, des fringues normales quoi. Non, il est toujours, et ce même quand il sort, habillé en costard le gars. Faut dire qu'il est follement excitant comme ça aussi, le salaud. Le seul truc qui change là pour le coup c'est la couleur de sa chemise ; elle est bleue ciel et ça fait bizarre parce que d'habitude elles sont blanches, enfin quand il va bosser quoi. Là elle est bleue et il sexy. Il fait chier, sa copine va encore être pendue à son bras en gloussant pour montrer sa fierté d'avoir un boyfriend aussi canon et moi j'aurais encore envie de lui fermer son caquet pendant toute la soirée. Je sens que ça va être génial, vraiment.

- Je te fais de l'effet ?

Il s'est approché, un sourire en coin aux lèvres et j'en profite aussitôt pour plus le fixer de manière aussi flagrante, quoi. J'ai envie de lui claquer qu'il va faire de l'effet à tout le monde une fois dehors mais ça sort pas. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais ça m'arrive. J'ai pas envie de sortir putain ; j'ai pas envie qu'il sorte non plus.

- Y'a plus aucune chance qu'on reste ici ? Cette sortie me fait chier.

Il m'attrape par la taille et fais courir sa main sur mes fesses. Je tente de le repousser, un peu. Je veux dire j'adore quand il me pelote comme ça mais là, franchement, le coeur y est pas. J'ai envie de me foutre dans mon pieu et de plus y bouger jusqu'au lendemain.

- Pense à I-pin, elle sera contente

Putain mais quel con. Penser à I-pin, c'est bien la dernière chose que je fous, pauvre con. Yamamoto, franchement, parfois, je préfère quand il ferme sa gueule. Et là en l'occurrence, il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

- T'es vraiment trop con putain, que je lui sort en le repoussant et gagnant la sortie d'un pas vif.

Une fois dehors, je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et prend pas la peine de l'attendre. Je dévale les escaliers avec autant d'enthousiasme que si j'allais à l'échafaud et je me pointe dans la rue. J'aperçois I-pin et la chiante en pleine conversation et dès lors l'envie de fumer me gagne. Je me force à pas le faire parce que l'autre va encore me taper un speech de deux heures là-dessus – de toute manière elle va bien m'en taper un dans la soirée alors autant que ça soit pas maintenant, parce que le cœur y est vraiment pas hein et j'ai malgré moi, pas envie de tout foutre en l'air – puis je les rejoins. Ma serveuse m'adresse un sourire que je lui rend avant de saluer d'un mouvement de tête l'autre.

- Takeshi est encore en haut ?

«Non, il se tape une _margarita_ dans le bar d'en face » ; 'tain ce qu'elle peut être relou quand même . « Évidemment qu'il est encore en haut ton mec, c'est bon il va venir no stress ». Pas le temps de lui répondre gentiment que son Takeshi-kun chéri se pointe et là ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle lui saute au bras, l'expression frisant la joie intense et dégoulinant de fierté. Le beau gosse sourit, l'air vaguement gêné en se grattant la nuque de son bras pas pris d'assaut par la gangrène sur pattes. On croirait presque qu'il a du mal à gérer ça. Presque, quoi.

- On y va ?

Je m'oblige à plus regarder le couple modèle ; I-pin sort ma main de ma poche et emmêle ses doigts au miens. Elle m'offre un clin d'oeil et marque alors le début du calvaire. Ça y est, nous voilà en route pour le fameux resto … enfin resto, un snack sympa quoi. J'me vois mal dans un véritable resto sérieux, trop pompeux pour moi ces trucs et surtout trop chers. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je suis toujours vendeur, hein. Bref. On marche côte à côte, les filles papotent comme des pies, parfois le beau gosse rit avec eux mais moi j'y arrive pas, je me laisse traîner comme une vague le ferait ; je suis pas du tout dans leurs délires, j'arrive pas à y entrer et surtout je fais pas l'effort d'y entrer. Je pense à mes trucs à moi … En réalité, j'essaye surtout de pas penser à ce que va donner cette soirée ; du coup j'essaye de penser à autre chose. Je pense à un morceau de Muzio Clementi, un pianiste italien. Un des premiers a avoir donné le mouvement, en fait, et j'arrive plus ou moins à me calmer. C'est fou ce que la musique peut avoir un effet bénéfique sur moi, je vous jure.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord, Hayato ?

Gné ? D'accord sur quoi ? J'ai absolument rien suivi au truc. I-pin me regarde, visiblement en attente d'une réponse.

- Encore dans ses pensées ! Qu'elle sort l'autre, encore collée comme de la glue au bras de mister univers. On peut pas tenir une conversation normale avec toi !

Et là, j'ai cru que je rêvais, je vous jure. Je crois même que j'ai du batailler SEVERE pour pas étaler un sourire carrément enchanté sur mon visage d'habitude absent de ce genre d'expression. Ouah putain, ce type à le don d'influencer mes humeurs, c'est officiel.

- On peut très bien tenir une conversation « normale » avec lui et j'aimerais moi aussi parvenir à m'évader en pensées comme il le fait

Yamamoto m'adresse pas le moindre regard tandis qu'il remballe gentiment sa sangsue de copine ; le sérieux qui émane de lui me troue le cul. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il réplique un truc comme ça après que sa copine ait bavé un truc dans le genre. Je suis estomaqué et inconsciemment mes doigts se ressèrent sur ceux d'I-pin qui oscille entre nous deux.

- Hahi ! des soucis, Takeshi ? S'enquit alors de suite la pot de colle, l'air visiblement inquiète.

- Non non, juste quelques petits soucis au taff' que l'évasion m'aiderait à oublier, justement ha ha

Il sourit, imbécile et comble alors de joie sa girlfriend qui s'accroche à nouveau à son bras comme une huître à son rocher. Et moi j'en reviens toujours pas ; même si la décérébrée a pas tellement compris le truc, moi dans ma tête je suis persuadé que Yamamoto l'a remballé parce qu'elle l'a envers et contre tout, saoulé. Oh putain mais j'en viendrais presque à me dire que la soirée commence plutôt bien !

D'ailleurs la suite de cette soirée, je vais vous la balancer une autre fois ; parait qu'il faut faire durer le plaisir, hein. A dire vrai, je sais que vous allez être blasées et ça me fait sourire, hé hé. Un brin sadique ? Non, vraiment je vois pas... Plus sérieusement, après cette petite mise en bouche vous allez d'avantage savourer la suite de cette folle aventure, croyez-moi. En attendant, commandez une autre boisson et étalez vos pieds sur le siège en face... Tranquille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning : **Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note : **Bonjour,

La troisième et dernière partie de ce, dixit Gokudera, « repas merdique ». J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, Gokudera y est nettement plus à cran, plus acerbe et on peut y voir la naissance de certains sentiments encore confus.

Merci à **Akatsuki Akisa** ( Enjoy! ), **DistorsionNumberTwo** ( Bon retour parmi nous, l'amie ) **Hentai-chan** ( bon, hein. Voilà quoi hein. Tu sais tout, hein. J'en dis pas plus, hein :))) ), **Timira** ( Tant que ça continue à te plaire .. C'est chouette ;) ), **Paulouche** ( Coupine. J'espère que tu vas aimer, ma grande. Au fait, a quand un autre Dean x Castiel ? HuHuHu. ^_^ ), **Tsubaki I **( J'espère également que tu apprécieras la finesse intersidérale dont fait preuve Gokudera dans ce chapitre * rires * je suis contente de te retrouver par ici ! ), **Lycksam** ( la voici la voila è_é ) et **HaraNoHana** ( Hum... Alors ce contrôle de bio ? Bwahaha. Pardon. :p )

Merci pour votre soutien, il fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Bonne lecture et à bientôt, les gendé(e)s.

**PS IMPORTANT :** Chapitre particulièrement cru. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, dixit.

**-x-x-**

Toujours là ? Humpf, on dirait même que vous êtes plus nombreuses qu'avant ; super, c'est bien ma veine... Bon, j'imagine que vous voulez – enfin – connaître le fin mot, la finalité mais surtout le déroulement de cette soirée merdique, hein ? Vraiment, j'suis sûr que la nidification du grand cormoran est un poil plus intéressante... Non ? Oui bon j'aurais essayé, au moins. Faut quand même que je vous dise, je pense pas l'avoir fait déjà, je cautionne pas du tout notre attitude à moi et à Yamamoto, hein. J'trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse et je sais que ma crédibilité est carrément down parce que je le fais et qu'en plus je le raconte version « vie de malade super trépidante ». Remarquez, ça ferait légèrement plus classe si j'étais trappeur dans la forêt mais j'le suis pas, quelle déveine. D'façon, je peux pas nier que j'aime mais vraiment, je trouve ça dégueulasse. Puissiez-vous avoir pitié de ma pauvre âme chagrine. Ou pas. J'crois que j'en ai finalement rien à foutre, au fond. J'suis un peu je-m'en-foutiste sur les bords, au fait. Dans le genre «_ ah j'aurais jamais cru ! »_, ça se pose là, avouez. Bref. Je disais donc que potentiellement, la soirée commençait pas trop mal. Yamamoto venait de rembarrer la vermine qui lui rongeait le bras et elle, ben elle avait sans doute pas compris un broque du truc. Haru, c'est le genre de fille un peu simplette 'voyez. Elle est mignonne, elle a pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre et elle est surtout très chiante concernant les trucs qui rentrent pas dans son petit monde de girly bien sous tous rapports. J'suis sûr que ses plus grandes craintes, hormis que son Takeshi chérie l'envoie paître, c'est que son coiffeur, sa manucure ou son putain de magasin de fringues préférés mettent la clé sous la porte ou se délocalisent aux states afin de fabriquer d'autres filles superficielles comme elle. Je sais que j'suis un peu dur, probablement beaucoup okay, sont pas toutes à mettre dans le même panier mais vraiment elle... Elle me saoule. Je me demande vraiment comment Yamamoto peut arriver à la supporter car honnêtement mon grand max sans vouloir lui dire de fermer son bec c'est, et c'est déjà énorme en soi pour moi, de deux heures. J'ai essayé plus ouais mais j'ai pas pu. Je trouve ça déjà bien sans déconner ; je veux dire que pendant deux heures, j'ai encore mon bouclier anti-mièvreries. Mon _A-T field_ que j'aime bien dire quand je pense a un manga qui s'appelle _Evangelion_ et que kiffe particulièrement tant c'est tordu au niveau de la psycho des personnages. Ils sont tous frappés à leurs manières je vous jure et je trouve ça énorme. J'aime les trucs compliqués 'voyez ou faut se creuser la soupière pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, le pourquoi du comment toussa. Sans déconner, si un jour Haru se pointe et m'explique la fin de l'animé d'Evangelion – un truc clair et qui tient la route s'entend, hein - , je brûle un cierge à ses pieds et je lui avoue enfin que je couche avec son mec ; un aveux clair et sincère, c'est tout ce que je peux lui donner de bien. Comment ça je peux lui offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats ? Nan mais vous débloquez ou quoi, j'ai pas envie de marier avec et encore moins de la séduire, faut pas abuser. Enfin bref, on est au japon ici, la bande-dessinée c'est un peu la marque de fabrique du truc et ça permet, grand bien m'en fasse, de m'évader également pas mal quand je lis pas d'autres trucs.

Alors comme ça, mister univers considère qu'on... Enfin lui surtout peut avoir des conversations « normales » avec bibi ? « Normales », c'est vachement vague, qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ? J'suis assez ouvert d'esprit, enfin je pense et quand un truc m'emmerde je le dis, pas toujours avec tact et finesse j'avoue mais je pense pas être de ces types conditionnés pour ne pas dire hermétiques aux choses de la vie. Je veux dire, au pire je claque ce que j'ai à dire, au pire je le garde pour moi et je m'en fais ma petite analyse personnelle. J'en ai fait dans la vie pour pas commencer à avoir des convictions merdiques … Quoi que, franchement... Au début de cette histoire, putain j'ai eu un mal de fou à me faire à l'idée que je couchais avec un mec, quand même. Que j'avais pu faire le pas déjà ! Je me souviens plus ce qui m'a pris cette fois-là mais après coup et pour alléger un peu le truc, je me suis dit que j'expérimentais des choses. La vie entière est une expérience et Dieu ou que sais-je qui pourrait potentiellement exister au dessus de nos têtes ou en dessous remarquez, Dieu vit pas forcément à l'étage, il peut aimer les sous-sols... Ah merde, je disais quoi ? Ah oui, Dieu est un savant fou. Un vieux timbré qui s'amuse avec nous, pauvres âmes chagrines... Ah tiens, je l'ai déjà dit ça. Bref dans tous les cas, je me suis dit que j'étais un gros curieux et que j'avais étanché cette soif de savoir. Ha ha, la bonne blague. Le plus facile reviendrait à claquer que j'sais pas, j'suis gay ou bi ou je sais pas quoi d'autre, hein ? Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Pfeuh. J'ai encore dévié du sujet principal, vous m'excuserez... C'est plus fort que moi, je contrôle pas ces trucs là. Bienvenue dans la matrice, mes ami(e)s.

Alors, cette sortie, ce dîner, cette grosse loose intersidérale; j'y viens. Après un trajet qui m'a paru durer une demi-seconde tant j'étais dans mes pensées concernant ce que le beau gosse avait dit, on s'est enfin pointé devant le truc en question. Mon cerveau était de nouveau opérationnel arrivé devant et vraiment, quand j'ai vu la montagne de gens qui y squattaient, je me voyais déjà me barrer et planter joyeusement les trois autres ici. C'est viscéral, j'avais vraiment pas envie de m'enterrer là … J'étais à deux doigts de demander à ma serveuse si elle voulait pas qu'on aille, je sais pas moi se faire un ciné ou un autre truc en, deux points ouvrez les guillemets : « amoureux », après tout c'était censé être pour elle que je me bouge le cul quand, illumination, j'aperçus Tsuna avec sa congère dans le fameux snack. Bien que sa présence m'exaspère et c'est peu dire, je peux vous assurer que pour le coup j'en avais rien à cirer. J'avais modelé une tirade de fou pour supplier Tsuna de m'aider à me sortir de ce merdier quand horreur, il nous a vu également et a fait signe pour qu'on viennent s'assoir avec eux … pis vous imaginez bien, c'était la bonne invitation, sourire, bras qui s'agite et tout ce qui va avec. Bon finalement, même si on s'est quand même retrouvé dans ce boui-boui, j'étais content de savoir que Tsuna était là, je veux dire j'étais moins stressé à l'idée de faire une boulette ou bien de paraître trop hors-contexte, ce genre de trucs. Je savais que si Tsuna était là, je pourrais parler sans problèmes... Enfin me lâcher un peu quoi. Y'a des personnes comme ça, rien qu'avec leur présence, elle vous donne la banane ; pour moi, Tsuna en fait partie et d'autant plus quand on sort à plusieurs comme ça.

- Je suis étonné de te voir ici et accompagné en plus, qu'il me glisse tout sourire alors qu'on installe.

- T'es témoin, je me soigne, je lui réponds avec le même ton amusé. J'pourrais te retourner la question, je savais pas qu'elle pouvait sortir ta congère. T'as pas peur qu'elle fonde... Ah quoi que, on est le soir mais le danger reste très présent !

On chuchote, seuls témoins de nos dires à la con ; Tsuna laisse échapper un rire amusé et moi bizarrement, je me sens tout de suite mieux. Ah la la, gloire à lui. Je vais finalement peut-être réussir à me détendre et à chasser l'idée constante de fermer le clapet de la brune sans cervelle face à moi … Enfin face, vous vous doutez bien que la loi de_ Murphy_ alias la loi de l'emmerdement total, quand elle se dégote une proie – ou une bonne poire, au choix – c'est pour la traquer un petit moment. Plus jouissif. Par là, j'entends que Haru est en diagonale face à moi... Vous avez deviné ? Je me tape Yamamoto en face. Comme si je le voyait déjà pas assez, tch. C'est atroce mais pas autant que le fait qu'il soit à côté d'Hibari. Mes sombres pensées hérétiques refont parler d'elles, les salopes ! Sérieusement, pour mon propre bien et celui de tous – je rôle play le bon samaritain là, be carefull – faut que j'arrête d'imaginer des trucs pareils. BREF. J'essaye de chasser le fait bien réel que j'suis en face du beau gosse et des deux lourds pour reporter mon attention à ma droite, plutôt au gars à ma droite, c'est à dire Tsuna. Saint Tsuna, prions pour lui. Lui seul peut encore conduire ma pauvre âme chagr... Oui bon, Tsuna c'est bien mon meilleur pote, c'est un fait.

Anyway.

La soirée se passe donc, plus ou moins normalement. J'oscille entre I-pin quand elle bavarde pas avec Haru-relou et Tsuna quand il en fait pas de même avec Hibari mais dans tous les cas, je me force à pas causer avec Yamamoto. NON. Surtout pas tenter le diable, c'est un truc que j'ai appris en squattant avec lui. J'ai même replié au maximum mes jambes sous la banquette, c'est dire comment j'y mets pas du mien quoi. Là, tout de suite, je me dis que si cette soirée est pas un fiasco, j'aurais déjà plus de nettes propensions à daigner me bouger le cul pour en faire d'autres. Mais pour le moment, cette soirée constitue une sorte d'essai ; l'alpha-sortie, celle qui va peut-être pouvoir engendrer toutes les autres. Peut-être. Bref, dans tous les cas, c'est plutôt bien parti et ça m'enlève un de ces poids, je vous jure... Mais bon, c'est bien connu, le répit est de courte durée en ce bas-monde.

- Un problème avec Yamamoto ? Me chuchote I-pin en se penchant vers moi, l'air inquiète.

Je sursaute légèrement. _« Nooon, pourquoi elle ? »_ que je me dis dans ma tête en songeant au fait que c'est ma copine qui amorce le délicat sujet. D'où qu'elle est la sortie ?

- Non aucun, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous ne vous parlez pas …

- On vit ensemble, on a tout le loisir de causer, dis-je en un sourire forcé.

Je me sentais à nouveau con. Sérieux, des fois et je dis bien en de rares fois, hein, j'aimerais que I-pin soit moins perspicace 'voyez, un peu dans le genre de la chiante qui a part rire et coller son mec comme un chewing-gum sous une semelle remarque pas grand chose à ce qui se passe hors de son champ d'attention. Remarquez, j'suis heureux que I-pin soit pas constamment à me coller, ça doit pas être très pratique sans déconner. C'est vrai quoi, j'imagine aisément la fille demander à son mec lorsqu'il se lève avec l'envie évidente d'aller pisser. _« Je reviens. - Où vas-tu mon Takeshi d'amour ? Au toilettes, mon sucre d'orge. - Reviens-moi viiite mon nounours en sucre ! »_ … Arf ouais nan mauvaise idée. Trop d'imagination tue l'imagination.

Seulement, pour le coup je me suis demandé si j'étais pas un devin quoi. C'était presque évident que j'avais des dons de prescience … Jugez plutôt par vous-même...

- Je reviens.

- Hahi, que se passe t-il Takeshi-kun ?

Et là nos regards se croisent à Yamamoto et à moi ; moi je me force à pas rigoler en regardant la rapide grimace qui fleurit sur son visage.

- Heu...

- Il doit aller où tu peux pas aller à sa place et je t'annonce que moi aussi, contente ? Que je balance à la sangsue en étirant un sourire hypocrite, again.

A ce stade, c'était critique mes ami(e)s, j'avais tenu trop longtemps sans la rembarrer juste un peu. Le truc c'est que j'avais strictement pas envie de pisser, je voulais juste m'éloigner du monde un moment. Me faire une pause clope éventuellement. Puis je sais pas, le regard qu'on s'est lancé avec Yamamoto m'a fait du bien, je sais pas pourquoi. Je dois avouer que pas lui adresser la parole, voir même jouer carrément l'indifférence devant les autres, ça commençait à me faire chier. Avec Yamamoto on est habitué à se causer sans faire de chichis ou autres 'voyez. Bref, j'avais comme l'impression qu'on s'éloignait et même si c'était le temps d'une soirée, ça me faisait chier. Pardon ? Me comprendre ? Y'en a qui essayent encore, sans blague ? Non mais je sais pas l'expliquer mais ce fichu coup de blues s'est montré tellement rapidement... Haru m'a lancé the regard de tueuse avant qu'on parte en direction des chiottes... J'adore quand je lui pique son chéri comme ça, elle est blasée et moi ça me fout en joie. Pas top prestige, hein ? J'avoue... Mais bon la fille, si il arrive à la supporter je crois qu'elle a pas à s'en faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est plutôt bien parti pour durer leur histoire. Rah mais merde, je me fous en bad ! Pourquoi je suis en bad, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des gonzesses du beau gosse, sérieusement ?

- C'est quoi cette tête, ça va pas ? Me demande Yamamoto en se postant pour faire son affaire.

Les chiottes étaient déserts, c'était le must. Je me poste pas trop loin derrière lui et je m'allume une clope en emmerdant religieusement une quelconque interdiction de fumer en intérieur. Je réfléchis deux secondes avant de répondre. Est-ce que ça va ? J'pense pas. Enfin, je réalise juste maintenant que tout ce que je voulais c'était de pas faire de boulettes vis-à-vis de nous deux et là, on se retrouve seuls. Qu'est-ce que je fiche là ? J'aurais très bien pu aller me faire ma clope devant. Visez un peu le paradoxe ambulant … Je fais chier pour pas me retrouver dans ce genre de situations et dès qu'elle se présente, je fonce tête baissée me claquer dedans. Putain mais pendez-moi …

- J'en sais rien... Je crois que tu me manques.

Mon cœur s'emballe comme un dingue et un volcan s'insurge alors dans mon corps. Oh putain mais quel con ! Spontanéité je te maudis. C'est officiel, je suis un GROS boulet ! La réplique pour me justifier s'étouffe dans ma gorge et je me met à pomper furieusement sur ma cigarette pour d'une part focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que ma boulette et l'éventuelle réaction de Yamamoto puis d'autre part surtout essayer de me détendre. La fumée blanchâtre entre au plus profond de mes poumons et la vitesse du débit me donne une grisante et légère sensation de tournis. Comme quoi même si vous fumez quotidiennement depuis des lustres, la cigarette peut encore vous surprendre …

Le beau gosse termine son affaire, passe à mes côtés pour aller se poster au lavabo. Gros silence de mort, j'ai envie de me barrer je vous jure. Je me sens mal d'avoir balancé un truc pareil...

- Tu veux savoir le plus marrant ? Qu'il me sort après une minute de silence infâme en m'observant à travers le miroir.

'Fin je sais qu'il m'observe mais moi j'y arrive pas. Je fixe toujours le sol avec cette attitude du condamné qui part sur la chaise. J'dois avouer que je me trouve particulièrement pathétique... le pire c'est que j'ai même pas pu répliquer en je sais pas, éclatant de rire en sortant que c'était une bonne grosse boutade 'voyez. Non, même pas et parce que c'était pas une blague... C'était sérieux, on ne peut plus sérieux : Yamamoto me manquait alors qu'on était dans la même pièce.

- J'sais pas, ça dépend.

- Ça dépend de quoi ?

- Ça dépend de l'impact que ça aura sur moi … Non parce que vraiment là, j'me sens pas de me manger un autre truc du genre _« Pense à I-pin, elle sera contente »_.

Putain. Putain. Putain. Je m'enfonce comme un gigantesque parpaing qu'on aurait balancé dans le Pacifique et je confirme officiellement ma fabuleuse aptitude à pas réussir à m'arrêter quand je suis parti. C'est quoi cette tripotée d'émotions qui se mélangent en moi, là ? Une à la fois, je peux gérer, en principe mais toutes en même temps, je sens que je vais imploser. J'en distingue vaguement dans le brouhaha qui se joue en moi : Jalousie, envie, colère, possessivité... Putain, c'est pas bon. Je vous jure, à ce moment, c'était _apocalypse now _que je me suis dit et finalement pas pour les raisons que je croyais, à savoir qu'on avait des chances de faire une boulette. Non c'était l'apocalypse en moi. L'apocalypse concernant le lien que j'avais avec Yamamoto. Plus que tout, je voulais qu'on se barre et qu'on aille se finir à l'appart', comme à notre habitude. Putain mais voilà, c'est une habitude ! Et les habitudes se doivent pas d'être chamboulée, merde.

Voyant probablement que je suis pas destiné à le regarder, le beau gosse s'approche de moi et abat ses deux mains de chaque côtés de mon corps avec brusquerie. Je relève la tête et fronce le regard afin d'affronter son subit changement d'humeur. Si je le connaissais pas je dirais qu'il est vénère mais hélas, je le connais et il est pas vénère... Il me fixe étrangement, ses yeux marrons clairs plissés me scannant de manière carrément déroutante. Putain le rapprochement de nos deux corps commence déjà à m'échauffer, fuck ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça, avec sérieux et étrangeté ? J'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard, ça me fout en stress. Comment il fait pour influencer mes humeurs d'un simple regard ? …

Putain, ce mec me rend dingue.

N'importe qui peut entrer et tomber sur nous, dans cette position un tant soit peu suggestive. Même que si on est long, c'est Tsuna qui peut débarquer afin de confirmer qu'on est toujours en vie, qu'on s'est pas barré en douce ou que sais-je ?

- Ta copine est contente, qu'il sort de sa voix rauque trop sérieuse en continuant de me fixer semi-férocement.

- La tienne aussi, elle est même comblée, je réplique amer en me noyant dans son regard. Pense à pas m'inviter quand vous vous marierez, juste.

Nos regards féroces ne se quittent plus. J'suis en colère, je sais pas expliquer comment j'en suis arrivé là mais le fait qu'il sorte comme ça que I-pin est contente me fout en boule. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la vérité et que la vérité me convient pas ? … Puis, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Jamais on s'est regardé comme ça, avec autant d'animosité ; enfin surtout chez moi. Yamamoto en est pas à la même intensité. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il essaye de m'analyser en me fixant de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, qu'il va réussir à me comprendre d'un simple regard ? Débile. Moi-même j'ai du mal à me comprendre.

- Hayato, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je suis plus immunisé, je redeviens acariâtre, que je soupire en essayant de me calmer et de calmer l'ambiance tendue. Tu sais, mon asociabilité chronique toussa …

- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la véritable raison de ta colère. Tu es en colère, qu'il affirme en continuant de me fixer avec gravité.

- J'suis pas en colère putain !

- C'est sûr...

Une lueur malicieuse traverse le regard mordoré et je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise quand je sens une main aventureuse se poser au creux de mon pantalon. Non, il est pas sérieux là ?

- On baise ?

Je frissonne ; Yamamoto est parfois cru comme ça et je dois dire que quand il l'est, j'en tremble d'excitation. C'est tellement loin de ce qu'il affiche d'habitude et j'adore.

- Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ?

- J'en ai trop envie...

Sa voix se perd dans un murmure contre mon oreille ; putain le salaud, il a pas le droit d'avoir ce ton de voix nimbé de tentation. Il m'allume comme un dingue mais moi j'arrive pas à me calmer et mon angoisse de voir quelqu'un débarquer monte en corrélation avec mon excitation.

- T'as pas envie, hm ? Il demande en faisant à nouveau courir sa langue sur ma peau.

- Putain mais...

Je suis impulsif, impatient, spontané... Une vraie tempête qui se pointe sans crier gare. Et là en l'occurrence, il me fout à bout. J'en peut plus, le sentir contre moi comme ça, ça me met dans un de ces états, je vous jure. Pis cette chemise bleue, elle le rend trop sexy et ça me saoule, j'ai envie de la lui enlever, la déchirer pour que les autres puissent plus en profiter... Quoi que, s'il se balade torse nu ça serait pire. Quel con, pourquoi je pense à des trucs pareils ? J'deviens possessif avec lui et ça me fait peur. Pourquoi ce genre de sentiments se pointent maintenant alors que ça fait trois ans qu'on hum interagit ensemble ?

_« Ça se pointe maintenant parce qu'il a une copine, crétin »_. une petite voix résonne dans ma tête et cette petite salope me cloue sur place tant elle a raison. Non pitié, pas possible... Dîtes-moi que non... Je suis pas jaloux de la chiante... Tout mais pas ça.

- … J'ai toujours envie de baiser avec toi, connard !

J'ai craqué. Encore. C'est un cran au dessus là quand même et même que si j'étais pas exempt de tous ces trucs de gonzesses, je dirais que ça fait très déclaration enflammée. Ouah, je me suis jamais senti aussi exposé et faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser que je suis pas passé maître dans l'art de me foutre dans la merde. De toutes façons, là, présentement, c'est beaucoup trop d'un coup. Faut que j'extériorise un peu sinon je vais péter une durite.

Je sens les lèvres du beau gosse s'étirer en un sourire conte ma peau... Tu m'étonnes. Il peut se foutre de ma gueule à tout loisir, je l'aiderais même. Puis vous vous souvenez, la fameuse loi qui régit nos ébats, 'savez celle du _« 8,059 fois»_ ? Celle là même qui instaure que lorsqu'on parle de nos copines, ça nous donne en général 8,059 fois plus envie de nous envoyer en l'air ? Ben là, c'est critique, elle a atteint des sommets.

Je l'attire dans les latrines et dès que la porte se referme, je le plaque contre et commence à déboutonner son pantalon avec une impatience qui m'étonne même plus. Yamamoto cherche à en faire de même mais je le stoppe aussi sec.

- Toi, tu bouges pas, je lui dit dans un semblant d'autorité.

Il m'observe un moment puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand nos regards se croisent ; je lui lance un de ces regards aguicheurs, je vous raconte pas. Le genre de regard nullement désintéressé 'savez, celui qui fait qu'envers et contre tout, je vais diriger cette énième partie de bon temps. J'ai envie de le faire jouir, envie qu'il se dise que voilà, ce qu'on fait c'est pas rien. Ça nous lie... on se fait plaisir ensemble et j'ai personnellement et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, pas envie que ça s'arrête. J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied, sexuellement parlant, depuis que je connais Yamamoto.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, un gars est entré et dès lors on essaye de se faire le plus discret possible ; vous me direz pour le beau gosse, c'est chose aisée, c'est un dominant dans l'âme ce type mais pour moi … C'est autre chose. M'enfin ça tombe plutôt bien, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui pour cette fois. Je sors son sexe tendu de sa prison textile et commence à le caresser d'une main tandis que l'autre se faufile sous sa chemise et vient caresser la peau halée par dessous le tissu... J'ai une de ces folles envie de l'embrasser si vous saviez... mais j'ose pas, je veux dire, je peux pas. Okay, on l'a déjà fait – une fois - avant mais c'est un truc qu'on se réservait après pour jauger de l'intensité de notre satisfaction. M'enfin ça change pas que quelque chose a changé justement depuis l'instauration de cette règle, j'ai envie de l'embrasser ; de lui rouler le patin du siècle pour être plus précis mais je crois que vous aviez compris la locution. Bref, du coup je me pose dans son cou et je concentre mon attention sur la cadence entreprise par ma main un peu plus bas. Il sent bon l'eau de Cologne, ses cheveux sentent le gel douche énergisant au gingembre … putain, il éveille chacun de mes sens, ce type. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement à mesure que mes doigts coulissent autour de son sexe et ses mains nullement en restent passent sous mon jean où elles s'activent à caresser mes fesses tandis que nos deux corps se collent un peu plus l'un à l'autre. La porte extérieure se rouvrent et se ferme et bientôt le silence emplit de nouveau la pièce. Ouf.

- Hey...

Sa voix se perd en un souffle contre mon oreille. Ouah, il m'excite encore plus à essayer de caler une discussion alors qu'il est visiblement en plein plaisir. Petit malin, va.

- Hey, hmm... Je t'ai pas dis, au fait..

- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler, ça m'arrangerait sans déconner, je réplique en sortant mon sexe lui aussi au bord de la rupture.

Je commence à frictionner nos deux membres ensemble et la sensation grisante du vide emplit alors mon bas-ventre... C'est juste trop bon. Je sens que Yamamoto se tend lui aussi perceptiblement ; il stoppe cependant ma main peu de temps après et ses yeux pétillants de désir croisent les miens. Je comprend direct où il veut en venir et je capitule, j'ai trop envie de lui aussi de toutes façons puis vu qu'on a commencé quoi, autant terminer en bonnes et dues formes n'est-il pas ? Oui bon je sais que personne va répondre par la négative, bandes de perverses ! Bref. Je me retourne face contre la porte close et il en profite pour me préparer sommairement ; Mon pantalon glisse jusqu'à mes pieds et un gémissement étouffé contre mon bras s'échappe de mes lèvres quand je sens un premier puis un second doigts entrer en moi. C'est dingue comment mister univers peut faire preuve de douceur et ce n'importe où et dans n'importe quelles situations. Je veux dire, on est dans des chiottes là, les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fout et lui il prend son temps, c'est limite s'il en a rien à carrer que les autres nous attendent ; môsieur est perfectionniste, il aime le travail bien fait. Il me titille encore un moment puis se pose contre la cuvette et m'invite à le rejoindre. Ouah, il me laisse même diriger le truc. 'Tain mais comment ce mec fait pour comprendre le moindre de mes désirs ? Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et vient m'assoir sur lui. Son sexe tendu tape au plus profond de mon corps et je me mords subrepticement la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir tellement la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui me vrille les sens. Ses mains ont rejoins mes hanches et impriment une légère pression semblable à une douce caresse contre ma peau frissonnante. J'en tremble, c'est toujours la même. On a pas encore commencé à bouger et j'en suis déjà a un stade plus que critique, je vous raconte pas... j'imagine que Yamamoto c'est pareil vu le temps que j'ai passé à m'occuper de lui mais bon, en bon dominant qu'il est, il jouit rarement avant moi. Je veux dire il doit faire preuve d'une retenue de malade le type, je sais pas moi mais personnellement j'ai toujours un mal de fou à me retenir, c'est physique, j'y arrive rarement. Quand la jouissance décide de se ramener, elle gagne à tous les coups et de loin quoi. Bref.

- Si t'étais pas venu avec moi dans ces chiottes, je t'aurais envoyé un sms super cochon

Non mais attendez une petite minute, je rêve là ou bien ? Yamamoto laisse échapper un léger rire et je jurerais voir du rose maculer ses joues. DU ROSE, sur Yamamoto ! Essayez un peu de visualiser le tableau, vous ! Pfeuh, il est juste trop sexy, l'enfoiré ! Je sais pas bien si c'est à cause de ce qu'on fout ou de ce qu'il a dit mais son expression est carrément exaltante. Et puis lui me sortir un truc pareil … J'pense pas qu'exploser de rire pendant qu'on le fait soit le meilleur des trucs, ça casse un peu l'alchimie du moment quand même. C'est moyen. Mais franchement j'en ai trop envie. C'est infâme, Yamamoto Takeshi peut pas – me - sortir un truc pareil.

- Je... Nhh rêve, t'es vraiment un pervers, je dis non sans mal en commençant à bouger mon bassin et essayant au mieux de cacher ma joie face à ce genre d'aveux. Malgré le caractère purement risible du truc, ça me foutait en joie.

Depuis le début, il y pensait. Chouette, j'étais pas le seul à me dire que … Enfin voilà quoi. Je prend appui contre le mur face à moi et je m'élance plus activement sur son membre. Et là, ma joie est renflouée je vous dis pas ; il a fermé les yeux et son visage se tort en une expression de pur plaisir. Je sais que je lui fait du bien et ça me fait du bien à mon tour, je sais pas l'expliquer. Savoir que vous faites du bien à quelqu'un, peut importe le contexte vous me direz, ça vous fout bien quoi … Et là en l'occurrence, ça me termine même. Je me force cependant à plus le regarder pour essayer de durer plus longtemps en vain, la jouissance me fauche alors et je me mord la lèvre pratiquement au sang pour éviter une hausse de décibels manifeste. Les mains du beau gosse se promène sous mon t-shirt avec frénésie et il vient lui aussi quelques secondes plus tard en poussant un profond soupir d'exaltation. Il nous faut quand même une bonne minute pour revenir du fabuleux pays de la luxure et réaliser pleinement que … Ouah, c'était juste trop bon. Je soupire une dernière fois et entreprend de me dégager du corps sous moi quand une main se presse contre ma nuque et attire mon visage face à l'autre. Yamamoto passe sa langue directement dans ma bouche et rencontre sa jumelle avec laquelle elle s'entortille immédiatement en réponse à l'intensité de ce qui s'est déroulé plus tôt. Vu le baiser, je peux vous dire qu'il a apprécié le mec. Je m'attelle donc à lui montrer que moi aussi j'ai pris mon pied... Ah j'adore quand on se note en quelque sorte, de cette façon là. C'est juste trop plaisant …

- T'as aimé ? Je demande inutilement.

Question purement rhétorique ; j'en balance parfois, pour le fun et surtout parce que Yamamoto en est maître et que je veux entendre de sa bouche qu'il a prit son pied. J'suis quand même vachement énervant quand même … Toujours ce besoin presque vitale d'être rassuré et de faire enfler mon égo. Parfois, un petit peu, ça fait du bien, hein. Mais bon, je m'énerve quand même vachement.

- Ouais trop... Il souffle visiblement content, repus ET satisfait. Rien que ça.

On se rhabille, attend un moment que notre visage chasse les derniers vestiges de notre ébat et on sort enfin des latrines, comme si de rien n'était. J'adore, vous verriez les deux bons blaireaux, c'est énorme. Yamamoto réajuste sa chemise avec classe et moi je m'allume une clope tout autant … Manquerait plus que les chapeaux melons et les lunettes de soleils et je nous vois nous faire un show à la Blues Brothers. Je pourrais même me mettre à chanter : _« Everyboody Needs Someboody ! »_. Ouais, mes friends, vous ne rêvez pas, je me sens follement bien ! mieux qu'en étant entré, je vous direz. Ça arrive rarement mais ça arrive parfois : Yamamoto me demande une clope et je la lui donne, lui tendant mon zippo par la même occasion. La clope d'après sexe c'est vraiment mille fois meilleur que celle d'après manger, je vous jure, elle passe tellement bien. Non vraiment, je pense sincèrement qu'il a aimé vu la façon dont il pompe sur sa cigarette. Je sais pas dire si ça lui va bien de cloper mais moi j'adore cette vision, ça lui donne un air de bad boy absolument kiffant. Enfin bref.

Et là, j'me dis quand même qu'on a le cul bordé de nouilles mais méchant quoi. Tsuna se pointe même pas trois minutes après qu'on soit sortis et nous lance un regard interrogateur.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ouais, on causait juste … Je dis en essayant d'avoir l'air crédible.

- Ah, je vois. Comprend aussitôt Tsuna en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Tiens tu fumes Yamamoto ?

- … Je voulais savoir ce que ça fait d'être dans la peau d'Hayato Gokudera, qu'il sort désinvolte en observant le cylindre de tabac qui se consume entre ses doigts.

Tsuna éclate de rire et il le suit dans l'hilarité alors que moi je peux pas m'empêcher de bloquer sur le beau gosse et surtout de penser à son air vaguement pensif quand il a sorti son truc. Il paraissait presque intrigué, quoi. Même si ça ressemble à une belle connerie, je peux pas m'empêcher d'y attacher une certaine crédibilité, merde, je crains là.

- Ça doit être bizarre... Souligne Tsuna à demi-pensif lui aussi.

Argh, le petit comique, il s'y met ! Je souris, malicieux et je m'approche de lui avant d'ébouriffer sa tignasse déjà suffisamment bordélique comme ça. J'adore faire ça parce que non vraiment, on voit que Tsuna essaye vaguement de faire quelques chose du nid de corbeau qu'il a sur la tête mais ça ressemble toujours visiblement à rien. J'adore, il est génial ce type. On rigole encore un bon coup et je le relâche, satisfait de mon bordel. Tsuna braille des trucs inaudibles en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place et moi j'en profite pour lancer un regard amusé à Yamamoto. Mon air enjoué s'efface aussitôt … Direct quoi. Yamamoto m'observe avec gravité, je dirais même avec mélancolie... Fin je sais pas expliquer, le truc vachement déroutant quoi. Je sais pas quoi dire à quoi il pense mais il détourne le regard assez rapidement et termine sa clope qu'il balance dans les chiottes. C'est quoi ce regard ?

Il prend le chemin de la sortie et on le suit, revenant – surtout pour moi - à la dure réalité. Je crois que mon humeur redevient la même qu'avant d'être rentré dans ces chiottes... Fais chier.

Yamamoto influence mes humeurs. Il m'influence complètement...

Help me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres : **UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning : **Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note : **Bonsoir,

Bon j'avais dis à certaines que la suite d'Indislosed Desires devait arriver avant mais vraiment, en ce moment, j'ai pas vraiment de temps à moi. Ça fait genre deux ou trois mois, je sais … Pour me faire pardonner, je livre un chapitre supplémentaire ici et puis j'espère que ça vous plaira. Juste pour pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ( désolée XD ), c'est fort possible que je me concentre sur les suites de mes fictions Bleach donc... ben j'espère que vous avez encore un chouïa de patience, le cas échéant, vous avez le droit de sévir. Je ne me débattrais pas. ^_^

Bonne lecture et merci encore aux revieweuses :

**Tsubaki I :** Comme d'habitude, tes reviews me font très plaisir... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai un peu de mal avec les remerciements. ^^' Puisses-tu apprécier cet autre chapitre autant que les précédents. A – très - bientôt, mam'zelle.

**distorsion02 :** Merci mais … Non je ne suis pas productive. Cette fiction comme je l'ai dit est déjà écrite et bouclée donc non, on ne peut pas dire que je sois productive. Mes publications sont très très aléatoires. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne Indislosed, voir ce que j'ai dit plus haut. Il arrivera, quand ? je ne sais pas. Merci tout de même.

**Lou :** La suite ? C'est maintenant. Have fun. :)

**-x-x-**

Salut la compagnie. Ouah, je m'excuse de l'attente mais c'était un peu galère ici, franchement. Depuis cette sortie, y'a irrémédiablement un truc qui a changé et j'arrive pas vraiment encore à savoir quoi. Enfin … J'pense que je sais mais j'attends encore un peu comme un bon blaireau pour être sûr. Faire durer le carnage ou ruminer des trucs pendant des plombes, c'est mon dada. Je suis un scientifique de mes états d'âmes. Un savant fou de mon moral et mon moral, présentement, il est un peu à la ramasse. Je déteste le changement, c'est viscéral. Ça me fait comme si je perdais le contrôle sur les choses et vraiment, ça me fout mal. Faut quand même que je vous explique un peu comment s'est terminé la soirée. Autant dire d'emblée qu'elle m'a mais alors pas motivé à en faire d'autre. Faut pas déconner, si j'avais su que j'allais perdre autant, j'aurais envoyé ma gentillesse voir ailleurs si j'y étais ou plutôt j'aurais affronté ma fuckin culpabilité, quoi. Je vous explique :

On est rentré, il devait être genre onze heures ou minuit, je sais plus bien. J'avais encore le visage de Yamamoto en tête … celui de quand je chamboulais Tsuna pour déconner. Cette expression, sur le coup, elle m'a glacé le sang parce que je l'avais jamais vu – sur le visage de Yamamoto s'entend – et qu'elle était indéchiffrable, du moins pour moi. J'arrivais absolument pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment... J'ai compris par la suite que c'était pas forcément un truc positif quand notre relation s'est légèrement dégradée ; par dégradée j'entends qu'on se parlait plus si souvent que d'habitude. Je veux dire, déjà on dormait plus que dans nos chambres respectives puis je sais pas, on se croisait moins. Je sais pas si c'était voulu ou non de sa part mais moi perso, je me trouvais pathétique de douiller autant. J'me sentais un peu paumé,enfin plus que d'habitude plutôt et j'avais adopté une de ces attitudes, je vous raconte pas le délire ; je me reconnaissais pas vraiment à dire vrai. La fois la plus marquante, celle où je me suis vraiment dit que je pétais un plomb c'était quand, un jour, au matin, alors que Yamamoto dormait encore, je me suis appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte restée ouverte et je suis restée comme ça jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne sonne. Je le regardais dormir quoi … Viser un peu l'attitude de psychopathe. Je me faisais penser à un de ces gros pervers instinct grégaire ou alors à la fille possédée dans _Paranormal Activity,_ premier du nom qui regarde son mec pioncer pendant un bon quatre-cinq heures debout, au choix. Dans tous les cas, ça faisait flipper et moi le premier. Pas besoin de préciser que la sonnerie du réveil, stridente et abominable à ce moment m'a de suite fait décoller de ma place. Si le beau gosse m'avait vu alors là j'allais me pendre direct. J'ai ma fierté quand même. Un peu. Enfin bon, vous l'avez compris, quelques jours ont passés depuis cette foutue sortie ; une semaine et demi, je crois, je sais plus bien puis je me souviens qu'à ce moment, j'avais torché mon paquet de cigarettes en restant prostré contre la porte, comme un con. Je savais pas trop ce que je foutais à dire vrai mais je le faisais. Les vingt cigarettes y sont passées, le cendar était plein à craquer et je l'ai foutu sur la table basse sans jamais le vider. J'y arrivais pas … C'était un peu comme la preuve indéniable que j'avais passé facilement deux plombes à causer directement à mr. Pathétisme. Si on s'est entendu ? Comme larrons en foire. Ha ha.

J'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour des mecs, je vous assure. Mais à ce moment, j'ai trouvé qu'il était beau. Yamamoto je parle, hein pas mr. Pathétisme. Il était plutôt pudique, il a pas voulu me montrer son visage … Mais il était là, je vous l'assure. Bref, j'étais sur le cul que le physique hautement ravageur de Yamamoto pouvait encore m'étonner outre mesure. De mémoire, jamais j'avais encore fait ça, je veux dire regarder quelqu'un dormir... Bon j'étais pas non plus au pied du pieu, quoi mais bon. Pas même avec I-pin, les fois où j'vais dormir chez elle. Ça me vient pas vraiment à l'idée de le faire … Je crois que finalement, je dois pas être attachée à elle. Enfin je savais que j'étais pas super attachée quoi mais je pensais qu'avec le temps – un an quand même – ça aurait pu évoluer un peu. Ben non. Je sais pertinemment que si du jour au lendemain, elle m'annonce qu'elle veut casser avec moi, ça me fera ni chaud ni froid. Même, ça me donnerait une super raison pour aller me foutre dans les bras de Yamamoto en faisant genre je suis super triste quoi. Nan mais vous voyez un peu le genre de type que je suis ? J'me dégoûte, c'est officiel. Et puis dit comme ça, ça voudrait dire que je tiens à Yamamoto et je sais pas si je peux vraiment le dire ; ça fait bizarre... Argh, je vous avais dit que j'aimais pas le changement ?

Ça me plombe. Depuis ce fameux soir, je me rend compte qu'un truc à changé en moi. Un truc qui s'était jamais manifesté avant et qui commence à me faire penser au fait que ouais … Je tiens à Yamamoto plus que j'ose bien me l'avouer. Ça me fait peur … je vous jure, je suis en stress total. C'est nouveau pour moi et je crois que Yamamoto s'en est aperçu ; ce serait la raison pour laquelle on se cause plus trop ces derniers temps. Maybe ? Je veux dire, c'est purement physique entre nous, faut pas chercher plus loin. Des sentiments tels que la possessivité ou la jalousie peuvent pas intervenir dans une relation de ce genre ; sérieux, ils ont rien à foutre là, c'est pas leur place. Mais alors pourquoi ? Ça me sidère, j'y comprend rien... J'me sens mal et frustré aussi ; Alors là tenez-vous bien mais retenez-vous de me rire à la gueule s'il vous plait, ça fait une semaine et demi qu'on a pas couché ensemble ni même couché tout court me concernant … Je suppose que lui a déjà résolu l'affaire avec sa pouffiasse. En ce qui me concerne, j'suis plutôt passif et je me laisse emporter dans la vague quand y'en a une. I-pin est pas une folle du cul, je veux dire, c'est purement correct entre nous; je vais pas la harceler pour avoir du sexe et elle non plus. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas si j'en ai vraiment envie... J'me vois d'avantage me soulager seul à dire vrai. En juif. En pensant à Yamamoto et à ce qu'il me ferait s'il était là. Il a un pouvoir incroyable sur moi le type, celui de m'exciter même quand il est pas là. Bref. Tout ce baratin pour dire que faut qu'on crève l'abcès quoi, j'en ai ma claque qu'on agisse comme des gars qui viennent de se rencontrer.

Notez la bonne grosse parenthèse qui s'est tapée l'incruste sans que vous vous en soyez rendu compte. Remarquez moi non plus, je m'en suis pas aperçu … Chaud. Bon alors, pour en revenir à la finalité de la sortie, elle est somme toute hyper banale. En fait, on est rentrés, je me suis pris une bière et me suis vautré dans le canapé devant la télé pour clore la soirée et fatiguer mes yeux en vue de heu … Dormir – ça m'arrive, oui aah - ; j'étais crevée depuis quelques temps et je voulais essayer de pioncer à une heure plus raisonnable que deux ou trois plombes du matin. J'attendais que Yamamoto se ramène ; en général quand on rentre de soirée comme ça, on se cale tous les deux devant un truc bidon à la tv et comme c'est lui qui va s'endormir le premier, je lui laisse la place et je regagne ma chambre … Enfin ça c'est dans le cas où le canapé qui fait aussi office de clic-clac à ses heures perdues est pas déplié quoi. Sinon je reste là aussi et on dort ensemble … C'est les seules fois où on dort ensemble hormis quand on a … Joué au docteur, dirons-nous. Ha ha. C'est un truc qu'on a fixé dès le début aussi ça... Pas dormir ensemble plus qu'il n'en faut quoi. On baise déjà assez, sans déconner puis on est pas un couple, y'a aucune raison qu'on agisse comme tel. Donc, ce fameux soir, Yamamoto est pas venu. Il devait pas être au top de sa forme parce que je l'ai vu depuis le canapé, se foutre deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau et l'avaler d'une traite puis se diriger vers sa chambre en me disant qu'il était crevé et qu'il avait une journée monstre le lendemain. Il s'est posé dans sa chambre et je l'ai plus vu de la soirée.

Le lendemain quand je me suis saqué, il devait être 8h15, j'avais dormi plus que d'habitude, j'en étais étonné, il était plus à l'appart'. Sa journée devait vraiment être corsée pour qu'il se casse aussi tôt. En y pensant bien, il me parle rarement de son taff' hormis pour me demander des conseils des fois mais c'est tout ... ça doit pas être l'éclate en ce moment, je devrais lui demander qu'il m'en parle un peu. Pour le coup, je me sentais super con quoi. Inutile. Un amant et un colocataire raté. Un coloc' qui était même pas capable de le foutre bien. Du coup je me suis demandé, sincèrement, ce qu'il fichait encore là. je veux dire, à la longue, les gens ont tendance à pas se faire d'idées hein, j'suis pas le gars super attachant 'voyez. Surtout quand j'en ai rien à carrer des gens mais pour Yamamoto, j'en ai pas rien à carrer... Arrêtez de glousser, je vous entend d'ici. Ouais, c'est pas le cas et je sais pas s'il le sait mais je m'y suis fait avec le temps ... A sa présence je veux dire. ça fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble et je me vois vraiment pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais plus la patience d'apprendre à connaître et à supporter une nouvelle tête - c'est dur pour moi, oubliez pas hein. Et puis si nouvelle tête il y a, jamais elle pourra remplacer ce que je vis avec Yamamoto, quoi. Putain voila que j'agis comme la pauvre gonzesse qui repense à son amourette de vacances ... J'suis con. C'est bon il est pas barré quoi le Yamamoto, qu'est-ce que je fous à me foutre en stress tout seul ?

Y'a des choses, quand elles sont dans leur contexte, elle sont excitantes et on s'en lasse pas, pire on vient pas à penser qu'on s'en lasserait un jour et puis quand elles se posent plus dans leur milieu originel, elles deviennent fades et on en éprouve plus le moindre intérêt. Ce que je vis avec Yamamoto, c'est exactement ça : s'il se casse et que je le revois hors de notre vie commune, je sais même pas si j'aurais encore les mêmes envies pour lui. Il m'apparaîtra comme un beau gosse parmi beaucoup d'autres que j'peux croiser pendant mes journées. Dans le fond et c'est déplorable d'une certaine manière, ce qui m'excite avec ce qu'on fait c'est que c'est secret. On œuvre en juif, loin du regard des autres qui pensent encore qu'on est des gens biens alors que derrière, dans l'arrière-boutique, on est des enfoirés qui œuvrent pour leur seule recherche du plaisir. Enfin je crois. Et ce plaisir, on l'a trouvé merde ... Je veux dire, on s'accorde trop bien niveau sexe pour espérer que ça cesse un jour ou l'autre. C'est pas possible ; je veux même pas y penser...

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Bref. Du coup, plus les jours passaient et plus la situation devenait chaotique, de mon point de vue. Il fallait qu'on se cause, qu'on fasse quelques chose ensemble où j'allais péter un câble, sérieux. On était vendredi soir et j'ai décidé de faire le premier pas en oubliant le fait que lui le faisait pas. J'ai ravalé ma fierté pour le coup avec une difficulté de malade, je vous jure. J'avais l'impression d'avaler des punaises. J'ai éteint la console et j'me suis allumé une clope pour la forme avant de me décider à aller causer avec le beau gosse. Il était pas dans sa chambre déjà, je vais voir à la cuisine en sachant pertinemment qu'il y était pas, j'étais vautré dans le canapé depuis bien trop longtemps pour l'avoir manqué s'il avait passé dans le coin, puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte et lui il était là, devant la glace à remettre ses cheveux en place ; il sortait de la douche visiblement. Yamamoto de face, il est beau mais de profil c'est comment dire... Un cran au dessus. J'adore son profil, d'avantage le droit – celui que je vois là donc -, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est celui que j'ai le plus vu depuis qu'on se connait, je veux dire au lit... je suis souvent à sa gauche. Ceci expliquant cela... Il sent bon l'eau de Cologne et sa chemise blanche est encore ouverte, ondulant gracieusement cependant qu'il arrange ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il m'excite. Faut que je me calme … Mais merde, ça fait trop longtemps. J'ai envie de lui ! Help me.

Je m'adosse contre le chambranle again et je me force à plus le regarder ; je croise mes bras contre mon torse et fixe le mur en face dans cette attitude de gars indifférent. Session mensonge ON.

- C'est la grande classe. Tu vas quelque part ?

Il continue son truc sans même prendre la peine de me regarder ; Je suis frustré comme un dingue. D'habitude, il lorgne sur moi avec cette évidente évidence que ça va se finir au pieu mais là même plus quoi. Putain mais c'est quoi son problème ?

- J'ai une réunion importante ce soir pour le taff', il dit.

Une réunion un vendredi soir ? Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? Mes yeux s'ancrent de nouveau sur lui ou plutôt sur son corps. Tiens c'est un nouveau pantalon, ça. Il lui moule les fesses de façon carrément criminelle. Oh putain, les gens vont se rincer l'œil sur son chemin obligé quoi …

- Je sais pas si tu sais mais ce pantalon te fait un un de ces culs

Je frissonne un peu à l'entente de mes paroles. Elles sont plus à tendance _« Sors pas avec ce fut', pitié »_ qu'autre chose mais ça il est pas censé le savoir. Je le complimente, point. Il sourit. Un sourire bref devant le miroir et qui laisse rapidement de nouveau place à son sérieux habituel de ces derniers jours. Mon corps s'allège un peu … et j'étire un bref sourire moi aussi mais qu'il ne voit probablement pas.

- C'est parfait pour emballer le client !

Il termine de se regarder puis passe devant moi afin de sortir de la pièce. Son odeur m'emplit les narines et je ferme les yeux afin d'apprécier pleinement cette sensation. J'ai bien envie de lui dire qu'il va pas emballer que le client habillé comme ça mais bon … C'est pas vraiment de circonstance. Il a l'air motivé et j'ai pas envie de le sabrer avant sa réunion. Il gagne sa chambre et je le suis, un peu bancal d'agir comme un clebs.

- C'est quoi cette réunion ?

Il répond pas tout de suite, visiblement en pleine recherche d'un truc.

- T'aurais pas vu ma pochette plastifiée, la bleue ? Merde, j'étais sûr de l'avoir posé là …

Sa pochette bleue ? Ouais je l'ai vu mais pas ici; je vais dans la cuisine choper le truc qui était resté près de la cafetière et je reviens dans sa chambre. Il secoue légèrement la tête en guise de soulagement et s'approche afin de récupérer le dossier en question. Quant à moi, je suis tout à coup pris d'une humeur taquine. Je planque le truc derrière mon dos et plisse les yeux dans sa direction tandis qu'un fin sourire nait au coin de mes lèvres. J'ai la subite envie de le titiller un peu. Il pose une main sur sa hanche et m'observe un moment en plissant lui aussi les yeux.

- J'ai pas tellement de temps là …

- C'est quand que t'as du temps, alors ?

Je le provoque. Un peu. Son indifférence chronique me fout mal, j'ai envie qu'il réagisse et de n'importe quelle manière, je m'en fous; il peut bien me gueuler dessus que j'en serais même heureux... Il répond pas et continue de me fixer un moment avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, me laissant comme un con moi et ma enfin sa pochette dans les mains. Putain mais merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ? ! J'avais dit que je voulais pas le sabrer avant sa réunion … et c'est exactement le contraire que je fais. Je regrette déjà ce que je vais dire, je vous jure.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème, Yamamoto ? J'en ai ma claque de cette situation de merde ! Tu peux m'expliquer ? ça m'arrangerait …

- J'ai pas le temps, il répète. Donnes-moi le dossier, steuplait.

Je reste cambré sur mes positions. Pas question de lui refiler sans avoir obtenu autre chose que … Que rien du tout.

- Donnes-moi une explication... Putain, ça fait une semaine et demi que plus rien quoi ! Si le problème vient de moi, autant me mettre au courant de suite.

Et là, mon cœur s'est emballé comme un dingue. J'ai rapidement pensé au fait que peut-être, il s'était choppé un truc pas net... Vous voyez où je veux en venir, hein. Perso, je sais que je suis clean, j'me protège mais bon, ça nous arrive parfois... Okay souvent, de le faire sans capotes quoi. Après je sais pas pour lui et sa greluche mais perso, je sors toujours plus ou moins couvert. Bref, je pensais à ça mais bon. Mon cœur éprouvé de fumeur invétéré cognait tellement fort que j'en avais un mal de chien. J'ai écrasé ma clope largement terminée depuis un moment dans un couvert sale qui trainait sur le plan de travail avant de finalement me manger une réflexion digne des plus grands oscars de la loose. Je l'avais cherché en même temps …

- Tu parles comme si on était un couple, il dit sérieux et impassible.

Je douillais, je vous raconte pas.

- On est pas un couple. On le sera jamais. Toi et moi c'est purement sexuel.

Il voulait me foutre mal ? Soit, j'allais répliquer un cran au dessus. La conversation semblait tourner à un truc super malsain quoi. Je trouvais ça vachement moche.

- Bien. Je vois que c'est aussi clair chez toi que chez moi. Est-ce que tu peux me donner ce dossier maintenant ?

Je rêve ou il en a rien a foutre de ce que j'ai dis ? Bien sûr qu'il en a rien à foutre, c'est la vérité. Quel con, je suis. Comment j'ai pu sortir un truc pareil, si évident, en pensant que ça allait le faire réagir ? Je suis un gigantesque abruti. Comment je peux penser qu'il peut envisager qu'on est autre chose que des partenaires de sexe ? Et moi, putain ! Comment je peux penser ça ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ? C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? SOS attitude merdique, j'écoute. 3615 âme torturé, au rapport.

- Embrasses-moi.

- Pardon ? Il s'étrangle presque en me regardant mega bizarre.

- Embrasses-moi et je te donne ce putain de dossier.

Le chantage. Un truc d'une bassesse à toute épreuve et pour lequel je suis pourtant passé maître. Moins maintenant j'avoue mais c'est un truc que je faisais souvent avant ça, quand je connaissais pas encore Yamamoto et I-pin, faire chanter les gens pour obtenir un truc. C'est un peu comme les surnoms hein, ça permet de contrôler autrui... et pas de la meilleure des façons, je vous l'accorde. Des fois j'oublie que je suis un salaud né. Là par exemple, je transgresse une loi importante qui est celle du _« baiser uniquement après le sexe »_. J'en ai franchement pour le coup rien à cirer. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Je veux un contact physique sinon rien. Et il peut même s'énerver ou me péter la gueule, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je l'ai jamais vu violent ce type ; c'est pas ce genre de gars, il est pacifiste à fond les ballons et du coup ça me rassure un peu, dans le fond. J'ai pas tellement envie de me battre avec lui … Y'a des boulets pour ça dehors.

Il me regarde avec incertitude puis voyant que je suis pas destiné à lui rendre son bien sans avoir obtenu satisfaction, il hausse les épaules et s'approche de moi. Nos regards s'accrochent et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ; on dirait un baiser d'enfant. C'est doux et tellement loin de l'idée que je me faisais d'un baiser avec lui. Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien … Oh oui. C'est un truc de collégien voir même plus jeune mais ça a le mérite de me faire frissonner quand même.

Seulement ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'un échange bateau a très vite pris une toute autre ampleur et j'dois avouer que c'était pas de ma faute pour le coup. Ses lèvres toujours chastement posées sur les miennes, j'ai senti dans mon dos que la pochette s'était faite la malle de mes mains. Ah il voulait la jouer comme ça ? A la semi-déloyale ? Très bien, il allait être servi et moi en prime ! Alors qu'il se détachait, ayant récupéré son bien, j'ai passé un bras contre sa nuque et je l'ai attiré à nouveau contre moi, avec sauvagerie cette fois et impétuosité. J'ai écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes et ai aussitôt passé ma langue dans le fin interstice que formait les deux parties rosées pour venir la coller à la sienne avec avidité. L'avidité d'un mec qui s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis une semaine et demi, en somme. Il allait la sentir ! Je maintenais fermement mes mains contre sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir mais j'ai, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, pas senti qu'il se dérobait, au contraire. Sa langue se collait également à la mienne et bientôt les deux muscles s'entortillaient sagement. Je me sentais fondre sérieusement. J'avais tellement attendu un moment pareil que plus bas, je bandais évidemment comme un dingue. J'avais une de ces envies qu'il me touche, c'était insoutenable … J'ai alors décollé une main de sa nuque et l'ai dirigé vers la sienne, restée en retrait dans le but de la diriger vers mon entrejambe. Je voulais qu'il sente que j'étais dans la zone rouge quoi. Je voulais qu'il voit ce que cette putain d'abstinence de merde provoquait sur moi … Je voulais qu'il voit que j'avais envie de lui, putain ! Une irrémédiable envie !

- Humpf... Je dois vraiment décoller, qu'il dit alors que je plaque sa main contre mon bas-ventre largement tendu.

- Tu sens ? Tu sens comme je suis … ? Sans déconner, je suis à ma putain de limite là, Yamamoto. Faut vraiment qu'on arrête ça où je vais péter un câble. Et me connaissant, ce sera pas le câble de tapette, hein. Tu me connais aussi, hein... ? Dis-le que tu me connais ..

Je vous avais dit qu'une fois parti … C'était dur de m'arrêter. Le tout c'est de mettre en chauffe. J'suis comme un moteur diesel.

- Okay, je vois … Tu craques complet, il dit un peu bêtement en étirant un sourire tandis que sa main reste sagement à sa place. Écoute, si mon pantalon est taché, je t'en tiens pour seul et unique responsable...

Ah diantre … Le simple fait d'arriver à mes fins redouble l'afflux de sang dans mon bas-ventre. J'suis un sacré salopard quand même ; mon petit jeu fonctionne comme sur des roulettes et j'irais même jusqu'au fleuriste pour m'acheter un bouquet de fleur que je me lancerais dans le hall après cette petite séance de tripotage terminé. Je suis rassuré en fait … Je lui fait visiblement encore de l'effet. Ah putain que ça fait du bien de le savoir … Pas salir ? Okay, no problem. Je me retourne et garde sa main bien ancré sur mon entrejambe tandis que derrière, je sens son érection me caressait les fesses à travers le tissu noir. Ouah. Il sort mon sexe à l'air libre et commence ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Je gémis, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille et son bassin se presse un peu plus contre mes fesses. La sensation de ses doigts contre ma peau échaudée est tellement euphorisante que je rends les armes même pas une minute après qu'il ai commencé à me caresser. Ouais j'avoue … Mais j'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps, je vous assure. Il termine dans un dernier mouvement et choppe un morceau de sopalin à côté pour s'essuyer. Moi j'en suis toujours au stade grisant des endorphines galopant dans mes veines, partout …

- Ah putain...

Je me retourne pas mais je vois un sourire se profiler sur son visage à travers un vieux plateau en étain rangé à la hâte devant moi. Ça le fout vraiment en joie de savoir qu'il me fait de l'effet, le salaud. Bref. Je reviens doucement de mon orgasme … C'était trop bon.

- Sérieusement, tu vas où ? Je demande un peu comme l'abruti que je suis dans ces moments là.

Y'en a qui dirait « merci » ou « ouah t'as un sacré coup de poignet » ou d'autres trucs, moi je demande où il se casse. C'est génial, quoi. No laught, thank's. Mais franchement, ça me titillait trop ! C'est possible ça de se taper une réunion un vendredi soir ? Ça sentait plutôt la grosse entourloupe, ouais. Mais bon, Yamamoto et moi, on est pas ensembles, encore moins mariés. On a pas tellement de compte à se rendre. Il fait ce qu'il veut et moi aussi... Mais bon n'empêche, que je suis un putain de curieux dans ces cas là.

- Une grosse pointure d'une boîte concurrente nous invite au resto, il explique vaguement. Y'a possibilité de fusionner les deux trucs, enfin j'sais pas … Faut qu'on négocie ça. C'est le patron qui a insisté pour que je vienne

- Bah, ça se comprend. Évite juste de la faire genre « je vais au chiottes », quoi, je sors en étirant un sourire hautement suggestif et en me refermant mon froc.

- Hm, jaloux ?

- Que dalle.

- Menteur.

- Casses-toi ! Va épater ces vieux pervers et revient ici pour qu'on hm... Fête le fait que t'auras encore assuré comme le pro que tu es. J'me fais pas de soucis, t'es bon dans ce que tu fais.

- Tu sais que c'est hautement à prendre à double sens, ça ?

Crétin. Je souris. Je lui balance un fuck dans la volée tandis qu'il choppe sa veste sur le porte-manteaux plein à craquer. Un jour ce truc va se casser une de ces gueules, je vous jure.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça, avant ? Je demande en désignant son pantalon tendu.

J'suis un peu ironique là mais je sais qu'il arrive à se calmer en général plutôt rapidement. Ché plus qui c'est qu'a dit que l'esprit domine le corps blabla mais en tous cas, une chose est sûre, Yamamoto il a un esprit de malade pour parvenir à faire ça. Je veux dire, peu de mecs en sont capables, nan ? Ça me sidère, quoi. Enfin bon, il décline et m'sort à nouveau qu'il est pressé et je lui en veux pas parce que voilà quoi … Le mec je l'ai retenu pour mon unique plaisir. J'me sens comme un putain d'égoïste là pour le coup …

Mais j'sens surtout que cette réunion, enfin la finalité de cette réunion plutôt, elle va me bousiller encore plus. J'suis devin, oubliez pas …

Dans tous les cas, suite au prochain épisode. Pour le moment, faut quand même que je remette un peu d'ordres dans mes idées. Sans déconner, j'y suis pas allé un peu fort là ? C'est plus de la matière grise, c'est du charbon le truc. J'ai même l'impression de sentir le brûlé … Aaah mais merde, le con ! La cafetière est encore allumée depuis... Trop longtemps pour son propre bien, la pauvre !

See ya !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres : **UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning : **Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note : **bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews. C'est trop trop sympa … Un nouveau chapitre qui fait partie de mes préférés également ; je l'ai revu un peu par rapport à la première version mais rien de bien énorme, au final. Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues, hé hé et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**PS :** « Errer Humanum Est » est un morceau de – l'excellentissime - Thiéfaine extrait de Meteo für nada, album de 1986.

**PS 2 :** Si vous avez le temps, passer voter au sondage sur mon profil. Ça me donnera une idée de vos préférences. Merci :)

**-x-x-**

Yamamoto est pas rentré.

Visez un peu l'intuition de malade sur ce coup là. Tsuna doit déteindre sur moi … C'est plutôt ironique ; quand c'est pas moi qui l'embringue dans des trucs à la con. D'ailleurs j'ai une énorme envie de le voir là pour causer ou rien d'autre, juste être avec lui pour qu'il m'apaise avec son aptitude naturelle à éviter que j'aille me jeter d'un pont. Je déconne mais c'est pour insister sur le fait que vraiment Tsuna, il est important pour moi.

Sinon, il est tard et je réfléchis encore à ce que je vais faire parce que je vais faire un truc. Pas question de rester ici à glander et ruminer mes pensées, c'est un coup à chopper la cerise.

Je regarde le cadran du décodeur TV et il indique qu'il est 3h du mat' passé de quelques minutes donc pour me torturer à nouveau deux secondes et demi, Yamamoto rentrera plus, faut pas chercher plus loin. Il doit être en train de se faire un after avec les mecs de sa boîte, signe que son truc aurait fonctionné ou alors je sais pas moi, il est parti retrouver sa sangsue mais j'ai espoir que non car ça voudrait dire qu'il serait pas bourré, hors Yamamoto après une soirée de ce genre, d'autant plus si elle est couronnée de succès, il a la mine facile et comme sa brune est pas franchement copine avec ce genre de comportement, je le vois mal se pointer saoul comme cochon chez elle … Enfin je dis ça, il peut me surprendre encore le Yamamoto ; ce serait drôle n'empêche. Au fond, j'espère qu'il ait réussi son truc et qu'il fait la bringue bien gentiment avec ses collègues, il l'aurait mérité … Et puis l'autre passerait son vendredi soir seule ou avec ses copines débiles. Enfin j'dis ça mais je suis seul aussi, visez un peu la grande classe et puis, oh la j'espère que dans ses copines, la mienne est pas comptée. Peu de chances, elle m'a envoyé un texto en me disant qu'elle avait eu une journée de malade au boulot et qu'elle sortait pas ce soir. 'Tain ils ont tous des journées de malade en même temps ou quoi ? Et moi qui glande comme c'est pas permis … J'ai un peu honte là quand même. Enfin dans tous les cas, Yamamoto est pas rentré et moi il m'a pris une subite envie d'appeler I-pin. Sans blague, ça m'était pas arrivé depuis je sais plus combien de temps … Ou alors Tsuna. J'avais envie d'appeler quelqu'un et fallait que je fasse un choix et vite parce que plus je regardais ce foutu décodeur, plus l'envie diminuait. J'allais déranger et peut-être me manger une réflexion, c'était obligé quoi mais je m'en foutais ; fallait que je cause, juste. Et puis c'était pas comme si l'un ou l'autre connaissait pas mon fonctionnement … Ouais j'suis du genre chiant, de ces gars qui peuvent vous appeler à 4h du mat' pour rien ou même venir sonner carrément chez vous. C'est bizarre mais la nuit, le noir toussa, ça me rend presque sociable ; c'est toujours à la tombée de la nuit que je supporte le mieux autrui et ait même envie de causer avec. J'ai l'impression que les gens sont moins cons le soir venu, que l'obscurité fait office d'écran de protection contre le regard du tout-venant qui vous détaille comme un animal de zoo ou essaye de vous scanner façon Lexmark ou HP.

Enfin bref, deux choix s'offraient à moi et comme j'arrivais pas à me décider, j'ai décidé de tirer à pile ou face : spontanément, face c'était Tsuna et pile c'était I-pin … Okay, je lance la pièce et la réceptionne pour la coller sur le dos de ma main. Tadaam :

_Pile_

Et là j'aurais dû choper mon portable et appeler I-pin. _J'aurais dû_ … En fait j'ai bloqué genre une minute la pièce et j'ai retiré une deuxième fois sans trop réfléchir.

_Pile_

Juste à ce moment, j'ai réfléchi : C'est dingue comment le hasard peut être un véritable enculé, des fois. J'en rigolais, c'était nerveux. Il s'évertuait à me donner le résultat que je voulais pas, le bâtard et moi je m'évertuais à mettre sur le dos du hasard – et pour me donner un peu de bonne conscience - le fait qu'au fond c'était Tsuna que je voulais appeler en premier. Je vous jure … Bref, j'ai donc arrêté de me torturer – cinq minutes – l'esprit pour rien et j'ai composé le numéro de mon meilleur pote ; enfin composé … Plutôt appuyé sur la touche verte, le numéro est bien entendu déjà archivé. Je cale mon portable contre mon oreille et m'allume une clope en même temps. J'suis polyvalent pour ces trucs là, c'est comme répondre au téléphone sans lâcher la manette de la console, en fumant et en me fightant contre ce connard de Heihachi. C'est l'vieux con dans Tekken, 'savez celui qui est cheaté mais d'une force. Enfin là j'parle du 5, ce gars à la fin il vous claque genre trois fois une attaque qui vous enlève la moitié de votre vie comme ça, flop. Vous avez à peine le temps de vous relever qu'il envoie son putain de rayon en se marrant comme le bel enfoiré qu'il est. Non sérieux, ce personnage, je peux pas le blairer. Enfin bref, je disais donc que j'étais en train d'appeler Tsuna. Une, deux, trois tonalités et c'est son répondeur ; je soupire et décide de lui laisser un message quand même parce que vraiment, j'avais envie de parler et même si c'était à un répondeur puis je me faisais chier aussi, accessoirement. Donc :

_« Tsuna, c'est moi. Il est … Attends heu... Ouais bientôt 3h30 et je me fais chier, mec. D'habitude je dirais, ouais c'est un vendredi pénard, un de ces vendredi où j'vais rester à l'appart' tranquille, sans sortir mais là, je sais pas, j'ai envie de parler. Yamamoto est pas là … I-pin, j'ose pas la réveiller et toi, ben … voilà quoi. Tu fais quoi ? J'ai dérangé un truc ? Si oui, j'espère qu'Hibari est vénère, ça me remonterai un peu le moral à dire vrai … J'ai un peu le moral dans les chaussettes, mon gars. J'crois que je vais aller me poser le long du canal, tu sais celui en contre-bas du parc .. Enfin bon, on se verra surement ce week-end, hein. A plus, ma caille. »_

Je raccroche et là je bloque un moment sur mon téléphone. L'appart' est calme quand même … ça me ferait limite peur et puis il est grand aussi ; grand, vide, silencieux … Ah ! Bon allez, je vais sortir un coup prendre l'air. Me poser le long du canal là, où y'a un dénivelé qui vous donne une super vue sur le ciel et les lumières de la ville, une fois allongé dans l'herbe; ça me calmera.

Anyway.

J'ai traîné dans les rues plus qu'il n'en faut, notamment pour trouver un _conbini_ et acheter une bouteille de whisky puis je me suis enfin posé à l'endroit en question. Je sais pas l'expliquer, c'est un des rares endroits hormis l'appart' où je me sens bien ; c'est pas l'mien, je veux dire, y'a plein de gens qui viennent squatter j'imagine dans la journée mais le soir venu, la magie des lieux opère : c'est désert, c'est calme et ça n'appartient à ce moment qu'à moi. Un autre regard sur la bouteille de whisky termine de me faire cogiter à outrance quant à la finalité de ma nuit ; je vais dormir ici, probablement trop saoul pour rentrer et/ou comme d'habitude pris d'une flemme intersidérale de me bouger le cul, une fois celui-ci ancré dans l'herbe. De toute façon, je vois vraiment pas le soucis, j'ai mon minimum syndical : mes clopes. L'alcool représente le petit bonus qui doit m'empêcher de réfléchir, une fois mon taux de dopamine à son maximum. Je réfléchis trop, faut que j'arrête un jour sérieusement par moi-même ou que je devienne moine bouddhiste, au choix. C'est dur, c'est très dur d'arrêter de réfléchir quand on a un cerveau comme le mien, quand on est sans cesse en proie au doute et à la remise en question. C'est peut-être finalement bien lui qui souffre le plus et pas mes poumons de pré-cancéreux … Dans tous les cas, il me faut une dose de cheval si j'puis dire pour que j'arrête de penser car même quand je suis saoul, je cogite. C'est du non-stop je vous dis, du travail à la chaîne neuronal, une véritable cascade cérébrale et en plus … J'ai parfois l'alcool mauvais. Et là en l'occurrence, j'ai de grandes chances de l'avoir parce que mon moral je l'ai dans les chaussettes ; relation de cause à effet. Mais bon je ferai rien d'inconsidéré, j'en suis pas là quand même au cas où vous vous demandez encore si picoler comme un trou au bord d'un canal, c'est pas un peu risqué. Don't worry. Il est juste question de relâcher la pression et de dire merde au monde ; le « Fuck Them All » du gars asocial, misanthrope, exécrable, carrément paumé qui va gentiment se cuiter seul, au bord du canal, un vendredi soir ou un samedi matin plutôt, remarquez. C'est une petite rigolote la vie n'empêche, on deviendra peut-être potes un jour qui sait ? J'ai espoir. J'ai toujours espoir.

Je viens juste de remarquer que la Lune est pleine ; c'est pour ça qu'il fait aussi clair. Elle est belle. La lune, quoi qu'elle fasse et dans n'importe quelle situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez physiquement ou moralement parlant, elle est toujours sur son 31, elle. D'un côté, je dois dire que parfois j'ai quand même l'impression qu'elle vous nargue par sa puissance et le luxe qu'elle se paye à être toujours impeccable, là haut, alors qu'elle bosse à temps plein et rythme la vie de paumés tels que moi, qui commencent à vivre de nuit. J'ai l'impression que dans ma vie, j'ai plus vu la lune que le soleil … Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous dire que si je commence à penser de la sorte, c'est qu'au moins un bon quart du Jack D. 2l est parti … J'ai l'esprit allègrement embrouillé, la sensation grisante de tournis qui m'oppresse le crâne, mes muscles se détendent et mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts malgré que j'suis pas fatigué ; je laisse le spiritueux m'envahir doucement et je savoure chaque brise tiède qui vient se réfugier sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, les marquant d'une longue caresse délassante, presque intime. Quand vous êtes beurrés ou sous autres produits dont je tairais le nom, vous avez la sensation que la nature elle s'offre presque à vous ; les sensations qu'elle vous procure sont décuplées... Je crois que je me sens bien ; je cherche à tâtons mon paquet de cigarettes dans une des poches de mon jean et m'en allume une avec plus de temps qu'il m'en faut d'habitude – je sais déjà que j'oublierais de ramasser mon briquet et/ou mon paquet le lendemain parce que j'ai aussitôt le rouleau de tabac allumé, tout claqué par terre - mais qu'importe. La fumée m'envahit pleinement et je me laisse complètement aller à ce – rare - sentiment de plénitude qui ne devait finalement être qu'un réquisitoire contre le monde, contre moi, contre eux, contre Yamamoto … Mais qui aussi étrange que cela puisse être, n'en est pas un. J'ai plus envie de réfléchir, j'ai envie d'oublier et continuer sagement à me bousiller la santé à petit feu ; je fais chier personne que je sache alors que personne vienne me faire chier. Échange équivalent.

- Comme je le pensais …

Cette voix, mélange de sonorité indistincte mais pourtant reconnaissable entre mille ; un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, involontairement. Il me surprendra toujours ce gars, quoi que j'y pensais quand même enfin j'espérais plutôt.

- Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

Je réponds pas de suite, essaye d'organiser ce qu'il me reste de sobriété dans le corps et tourne enfin la tête vers le nouveau-venu que je me met à fixer avec ce regard vitreux de bovin. Tsuna sourit. Il déplie ce qui semble être un plaid et me le fourre sur les jambes, l'amour. Je bouge pas et continue de le fixer ; ça sert à rien de répondre, il sait pertinemment que je vais passer la nuit ici.

- Pourquoi … T'es là ? Je demande de ma superbe voix éraillé.

- Tu m'as appelé, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais... Mais t'as pas répondu parce que t'étais entrain de...

- N'importe quoi, on était parti dîner chez mes parents, il rigole en me regardant et en secouant la tête.

- Waaah, c'est sérieux … Je grogne. Tes darons l'aiment bien ? Je veux dire comment ils font ?

- Ils font comme tous les darons qui ont un enfant gay j'imagine, ils acceptent et comprennent … Enfin dans le meilleur des scénarios.

- Ah ouais … Parce que moi, tu sais je peux pas le blairer ton copain... Je dis en me tournant entièrement vers lui.

- Y'a peu de monde que tu peux blairer, Hayato. Il dit sérieux en continuant de me fixer, accoudé dans l'herbe. Mais t'es comme ça, on y peut rien, hein ?

J'ai regardé Tsuna encore un moment puis je sais pas j'ai eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras ou plutôt qu'il me serre dans les siens ; un manque cruel d'affection m'a envahit les tripes et j'ai dès lors, plus réfléchi outre mesure. Je me suis rapproché de lui et suis venu me coller contre son corps. Il a pas protesté, ramenant même le plaid sur nous deux alors que sa main se posait contre mes cheveux et amorçait une douce caresse contre mon cuir chevelu. J'adorais ça, ça me faisait un bien fou.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hayato ?

Il chuchote en continuant de me caresser doucement les cheveux ; j'adore Tsuna, il est super affectueux dans ces moments là ; en l'occurrence, ceux où sa super intuition lui a intimé de penser qu'effectivement j'allais mal. Je tend le bras à ma droite pour m'emparer à nouveau de la bouteille de whisky et en lape une nouvelle gorgée avant de la lui tendre.

- Tiens, bois.

Si je lui conseillais de boire c'est que vous vous en doutez, j'avais dès lors décider de lui raconter des trucs et je crois que le type, pour entendre ça, il fallait qu'il se désinhibe un peu quoi. On est toujours plus compréhensif quand on a 4 grammes dans les veines, ha ha. Mais même sans ça, je savais que Tsuna c'était pas le genre de mec à juger ou a se foutre de ma gueule ou autre mais le concept de pas boire seul me branchait bien aussi maintenant qu'il était là. Vous voyez un peu le genre de type que c'est ? Le gars il rentre d'un dîner chez ses darons, il plante son boyfriend pour venir retrouver son pote torturé au bord d'un canal à 4h du mat'. Tsuna est un véritable amour. Y'a pas d'autres qualificatifs … Si je le perds, je me perds avec. D'ailleurs, Hibari doit me maudire à ce moment mais d'une force, j'ai l'impression de sentir ses mauvaises ondes d'ici. Ranafout'.

- Okay alors si tu m'obliges à boire c'est que c'est du sérieux.. Il badine en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Je couche avec Yamamoto.

Sa réaction était prévisible mais pas autant que mon attitude, j'avoue. Il recrache le liquide mordoré, trempant par la même le plaid et tourne aussitôt vers moi des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'ai vu à la télé qu'y avait un black qui était capable de faire sortir ses orbites de je sais plus combien de centimètres, ben Tsuna là sans blaguer il le battait haut la main et pouvait avoir lui aussi son nom dans le guiness des records. Mais bon je rigole pas et je me planque à nouveau contre son torse ; je l'entends laper une nouvelle suffisante gorgée de whisky comme pour se rattraper d'avoir foiré l'autre. Y'avait un de ces silences d'outre-tombe après ça je vous raconte pas le malaise … En y réfléchissant bien je crois que c'est la première fois que je ressens du malaise en compagnie de Tsuna. Pourtant je sais pertinemment qu'il aura comme toujours les mots adéquat à la situation toussa mais bon là ...

- Tu couches avec Yamamoto, ton coloc', il répète plus pour lui-même que pour obtenir mon approbation. Il était visiblement encore en pleine intégration du truc ; j'le comprend, moi j'ai mis trois ans à l'intégrer.

- Je couche avec Yamamoto, mon coloc', je répète finalement pour lui donner quand même bêtement mon approbation.

Je peux vous dire qu'à ce stade, j'avais décuvé de manière éclair. Je me sentais à nouveau plus ou moins normal et relativement mal, du coup. Ça devait arriver, je veux dire, Tsuna c'est bien la seule personne a qui j'aurais pu balancer un truc pareil alors maintenant que c'était fait, fallait que je joue le gars que la situation chamboulait pas plus que ça ; la bonne blague. Rien que ma présence ici, encore à moitié pété était contradictoire. Il savait que je douillais, c'était obligé.

- Et alors ?

- Quoi, et alors ?

- C'est un bon coup ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui ; il sourit, taquin et moi je lui lance the expression incrédule. Okay, il savait bien que je douillais et il essayait de détendre le truc comme il pouvait, l'enfoiré de mon coeur.

- Attends, tu me balance pas un truc du genre _« Heiiin ? Mais t'étais pas hétéro à la base ? ! »_ ou je sais pas moi ?

- Ben non … Il dit en réfléchissant une demi-seconde.

- Mais … Tu …

- T'as bien dit « Je couche », pas que t'avais « couché » donc j'en conclue que c'est pas une connerie ou une erreur de fin de soirée trop arrosée mais plutôt une habitude et que si ça se répète c'est que tu ne dois pas détester ça. J'me trompe ?

Je suis sur le cul. J'ouvre et referme la bouche avec cette attitude de truite domestique et m'allume finalement une nouvelle clope en urgence en m'éloignant un peu de lui, repliant mes genoux contre mon torse. Je me sens mal de m'être autant mis à nu … Même si c'est à Tsuna. Jusque là, personne, strictement personne savait pour Yamamoto et moi … Le changement, hein, 'savez quoi.

- Te prend pas trop la tête avec ça, dis … Si c'est clair entre vous, que vous partagez que du sexe de temps en temps, y'a pas de soucis.

- T'as pensé qu'on était maqué ? I-pin et l'autre là Haru …

- Vous avez peut-être à deux ce que respectivement vous n'arrivez pas à obtenir avec vos copines.

- Tu sais que tu me les brise à avoir réponse à tout ?

Je soupire, vaincu. Pfeuh. Il rigole et me passe la teille après s'être servi une nouvelle fois. J'écrase ma clope et lape moi aussi une autre gorgée avant de reposer la bouteille dans l'herbe et de me tourner vers lui. J'ai envie d'essayer un truc, de me persuader d'un truc … Je me rapproche à nouveau, passe un bras autour de ses épaules et tandis que lui m'observe avec incertitude sans pour autant se reculer ou quoi, je tourne son visage vers le mien et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il proteste pas et se laisse royalement faire tandis que je passe ma langue dans sa bouche et qu'elle rencontre sa consœur ; elles se frôlent plutôt lentement, avec application puis finalement je romps le baiser avant de me remettre à cogiter en silence.

- Okay alors là je crois que tu es vraiment saoul, il me dit un peu hésitant et légèrement choqué par tant de frivolité.

- Désolé vieux, je voulais vérifier un truc …

- Et alors, ton verdict ?

- Ben … Faut que je me mine sérieusement.

Je reprend possession de la bouteille et on dit rien de plus, dardant notre attention sur les lumières de la ville au loin et le bruit de l'eau un peu plus bas. Tsuna à évidemment compris ce dont il était question, à savoir : y'a que les baisers de Yamamoto qui me foutent dans un état pas possible. Ceci dit, c'était pas désagréable d'embrasser mon meilleur pote.

- T'embrasse pas mal, au fait, je dis en rigolant en lui passant la bouteille.

- Toi aussi, pour un « hétéro », il sourit.

On s'est chambré encore un moment comme ça puis les heures ont passés ; Moi ? Pas besoin de tergiverser, j'étais ivre mort et le soleil se levait doucement ; Je me rappelle de quelques brides, notamment le fait que Tsuna m'a porté tout seul comme un grand jusque chez moi. Je vous le dis, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? Il me tenait, un bras par dessus son épaule et essayait tant bien que mal de me ramener à l'appart'. Le plus dur a été de monter les escaliers – ce putain d'ascenseur est toujours en panne et personne dit rien donc … Et parlons pas du proprio ce gros bordélique - ; j'étais une grosse loque mais Tsuna a tenu bon, quel homme n'empêche. A ce stade, j'entendais que des sons indistincts et voyait quinze doigts au lieu de trois ; autant dire, j'étais fait, archi fait. C'était prévu, en même temps. Bref, j'ai re-eu un semblant de lucidité quand, enfin arrivé devant ma porte, celle-ci s'est ouverte toute seule – ou presque - . Yamamoto se tenait là et oscillait entre nous deux avant de se décider à aider le pauvre Tsuna qui été chargé comme un mulet.

- Putain, il lui est arrivé quoi ? Il demande à Tsuna alors qu'on me porte sagement dans mon pieu.

- Il s'est mis la cuite du siècle … Je lui disais d'arrêter mais tu le connais, un indécrottable têtu. Il voulait dormir dehors mais vu la fraîcheur, il était pas question que je laisse là, il explique vaguement. Je crois qu'il va pas super, tu sais.

Tsuna lance un regard grave au beau gosse, une fois que je suis allongé de tout mon long au dessus des draps.

- Pas bien ? Comment ça ?

- Je le sens complètement paumé. Au fait, tiens ses clopes et son zippo, je crois qu'il aurait tapé un scandale s'il l'aurait perdu …

Il tend les trucs à Yamamoto qui le remercie puis prend la direction de la sortie après avoir regardé le décodeur qui indiquait pas moins de 5h du matin.

- Hibari va me tuer, j'avais dit que je traînais pas … il dit l'air vaguement affolé avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Yamamoto. Prend soin de lui et dis lui de m'appeler quand il sera réveillé steuplait.

- Compte sur moi...

Tsuna entreprend alors d'ouvrir la porte ; la main sur la poignée.

- Attends...

Yamamoto se passe une main fébrile dans les cheveux et porte son regard tantôt sur Tsuna tantôt sur le mur à côté.

- Il t'a hum, dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il demande en connaissant visiblement pertinemment la réponse.

Tsuna se retourne à demi et lui adresse un sourire bienveillant suivi d'un clin d'œil.

- Même saoul, Hayato c'est pas un moulin à paroles … Bonne nuit, Yamamoto.

- Bonne nuit … Merci pour lui, Tsuna.

La porte claque doucement et bientôt le silence revient dans l'appart'. Je suis toujours en train de pioncer comme une grosse masse, en ce qui me concerne. Je visualise déjà la migraine de dingue que je vais me chopper au réveil, ça va être épique, je vais me claquer la tête contre les murs.

Le beau gosse est toujours dans le hall ; il semble être en pleine réflexion. Sa main fourrage encore un instant ses cheveux noirs puis il va fermer la lumière de la cuisine restée allumée. Il revient et s'arrête un moment devant la porte de ma chambre ou je roupille sagement puis se pose contre le chambranle et secoue légèrement la tête tandis qu'un fin sourire prend place sur ses lèvres à la vue de mon corps immobile.

_« Tu pouvais pas attendre que je rentre, hein Hayato … ? »_


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

Pairing : Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

Rating : Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

Genres : UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

Note : Bonjour,

Mon périple est terminé et je reviens lentement mais surement livrer la suite de mes écrits ici bas. Pas besoin de préciser que le rythme d'écriture a été très chamboulé par ces derniers mois et que la publication en plus d'être tardive sera d'autant plus aléatoire. Cette fiction ci étant finie ( d'écriture ), il va falloir que je me remette à celles ne l'étant pas et ça prendra certainement du temps. Merci d'avance pour votre patience et bonne lecture à tous. A bientôt.

Mes amitiés,

PS : « Qui de nous deux » est bien entendu, un morceau de M.

PS2 : Big Up à tous les savoyards chez qui j'ai passé un séjour comme toujours énormissime. ^_^

-x-x-

Beurg … Bonjour …

Pour tout vous dire, je fais un effort de dingue là rien qu'en voulant vous saluer. Si je peux vous conseiller un truc c'est de jamais chercher à dire bonjour ou quoi les lendemains de cuite. Les vraies cuites s'entend hein, les bonnes, les grosses, les vraies … Celles qui vous intiment justement à penser, présentement, que vous êtes un gros blaireau à balancer un truc aussi pitoyable que « bonjour » alors que le seul truc cohérent que votre cerveau cherche à faire c'est à pas vous laisser moisir dans un trou noir psychologique absolument infâme vous intimant gentiment à pas essayer de bouger votre cul de là où vous êtes – allongé à priori et donc, de fait, tellement plus stable et accessoirement bien mieux que debout – ou alors cherchant juste, par un effort immense qui reste finalement tout à son honneur dans ces moments là, à pas vous faire gerber illico et surement pas la première fois depuis l'ingestion – trop – abusive de l'alcool en question. En l'occurrence, je me souviens que c'était un excellent Jack Daniels deux litres que Tsuna m'a aidé quelque peu à vider pendant un moment … Le moment ? Je me rappelle plus trop combien de temps il a duré et comment je me retrouve ici à dire vrai. D'ailleurs j'suis où là ? Check-list de mes souvenirs … Beurg … Aie. Pas chercher à se rappeler, pas chercher. Okay alors, je suis à nouveau dans le monde des vivants, bien. La prochaine étape de mon calvaire post-cuite est donc d'essayer de me saquer et d'accessoirement avoir une vague idée de là où j'me trouve. Ceci-dit, j'ai pas d'ordre précis, je peux aussi bien essayer de savoir avant de me lever … Le truc c'est que j'ai une mega barre dans la tête et que ma vision est encore en mode flou total. Il fait sombre, c'est déjà un bon point car là de suite, je suis mais alors pas en état de me bouffer un quelconque rayon de soleil dans la gueule. Ah tiens, y'a un cadran lumineux à côté de moi … Rouge la lumière : 12h05. Midi cinq … Douze heures et cinq minutes. Je retrouve peu à peu mes fonctions cérébrales de base, celle de réfléchir là pour le coup. Ouah, la dernière fois que j'ai dû voir cette heure en me réveillant c'était … Ouais nan c'est jamais arrivé. Il est tard sa mère, sans déconner ! … On est en quelle année, au fait ? … Bon bref. C'est secondaire ça, faut que je me lève sérieusement. Si y'a bien un truc que je sais que je peux pas blairer c'est de larver complet et de pas essayer de comprendre alors que plus rien m'intime à essayer de comprendre justement. Je suis encore complètement pété, ça au moins je peux vous l'affirmer. C'est même le postulat de base, je dirais : je suis épouvantail complet.

Hum … Tiens, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Oh bordel, du café ! Bon d'accord, j'ai une bonne raison de me bouger la couenne désormais. Peu importe où je suis et sur qui je vais tomber, je veux une putain de tasse de café et rien ni personne pourra m'empêcher de l'obtenir !

Je réprime un haut-le-corps absolument dégueulasse ; j'ai de ces relans, c'est l'éclate et je tente de faire un mouvement. Me tourner entièrement sur le côté en somme pour faciliter ma sortie du lit. C'est un grand lit visiblement … Tiens la couette à quelque chose de familier, je crois que j'ai la même à l'appart'. Enfin bon ça vraiment, ça relève d'une incertitude complète hein, comme dirait Desproges : La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est d'être dans le doute. J'sais pas vous mais quand j'suis beurré, les souvenirs relatifs à mes lectures/goûts/centres d'intérêts reviennent plus vite qu'un quelconque truc portant sur la réalité ou une hypothétique réalité remarquez … Par exemple, là je suis toujours incapable de dire où je me trouve et ça commence grandement à me faire chier. Putain de mémoire ! Normalement, c'est le premier truc qui devrait revenir … Je veux dire chez l'être humain lambda c'est le premier truc qui revient, nan ? Déjà que ça me gonfle d'être un putain d'alien en temps normal, je vous raconte pas mon état d'énervement dans ces moments là. Fais chier, merde … Putain de toi, Hayato Gokudera comme dirait Brassens. AH BORDEL !

Bon allez … Stop. A un moment donné, faut y aller franco et arrêter de se creuser la soupière. Je me laisse tomber en contre-bas du lit sans calculer avant si le sol c'est une bonne moquette ou un putain de parquet. Bon pas de bol, c'est un putain de parquet … Je me nique l'épaule bien comme il faut et je me redresse en restant cependant appuyé contre le lit. Je grimace, grogne des trucs dont moi-même je ne saurais dire ce qu'il en est et regarde vaguement la pièce ; comprenez par là, que j'examine méticuleusement les alentours de mon regard de bovin. J'adore cette phrase, elle est antithétique à souhait … Ha ha. Merde, mais en fait cette chambre commence réellement à me dire quelque chose... Cette armoire là … Oui bon le miroir qui me renvoie cette image de désolation, il pouvait être en option … Et ce bouquin par terre complètement déglingué qu'on dirait un emballage de saucisson … MAIS ! C'EST MA CHAMBRE !

Tout s'est passé, après cette réalisation digne des découvertes scientifiques de premier ordre, très rapidement. Je me suis levé, j'ai fait un ou deux ou trois … enfin quelque pas vers la porte restée entre-ouverte, je me suis mangé le chambranle sur mon épaule qui avait déjà méchamment douillé et je me suis précipité A GAUCHE. Pas chercher, c'était A GAUCHE. Première vision de mon retour chez les vivants : un dos. Un dos plutôt bien fouttu à en juger par les plis de la chemise blanche épousant le corps du heu … Type. Putain ça me revient … Mais j'avoue que me manger la sublime vision de Yamamoto alors que j'suis encore dans les vapes, c'est un truc à m'achever psychologiquement parlant. Tout me revient d'un coup et je sais que ce gars, il me retourne le ventre. Ouais, même de dos et encore pété, ce gars me retourne les tripes. C'est génial, j'ai l'impression de resombrer dans un de mes cauchemars récurrents. Il fait chier ce mec, putain.

Il se retourne et me regarde un moment ; enfin je crois. Moi je m'appuie contre le chambranle de ce qui doit être la cuisine et je porte une main contre ma tempe que je me met à masser avec application.

- T'en tenais une belle, il dit d'un air badin.

Je grimace et je soupire en secouant doucement la tête. Faut que je trouve un point à fixer au hasard ; tout mais pas lui. Tout me revient je vous dis, je me suis cuité pour ses beaux yeux à ce con, parce qu'il est pas rentré de sa soirée de merde, avec ses collègues de boulot soit-disant. J'avais de nouveau envie de gerber et la barre qui s'était légèrement estompé dans mon crâne a repris du service illico ; puis pas le service de tapette. J'avais un de ces mal de crâne, à me taper la tête contre les murs. Quelle merde … Ils font tous chier, ces cons !

- J'ai appelé ton taff' pour dire que t'étais pas au top, il enchaîne, m'enfonçant par la même superbement dans la loose.

OH PUTAIN. On étais samedi matin et j'avais carrément zappé que je bossais le matin … Je bosse une fois sur deux le samedi matin, ouais. Mais quel con, je suis un immense boulet … Et lui là avec son comportement de mère-poule, il joue à quoi ? Ceci-dit, il vient de me sauver la vie là pour le coup … J'imagine que je dois le remercier, l'enfoiré.

- Ah … D'accord, merci, je dis simplement en évitant toujours religieusement de croiser son regard que je sais braqué sur moi comme une de ces lumières aveuglantes là ; j'imagine déjà qu'il va me sortir un truc du genre « nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler ! » avec un accent de soviet'.

- Ben alors, tu m'expliques pas ?

Pas loin. Lui expliquer ? J'ai pas tellement envie, nan. D'façon, c'est sa faute, il avait qu'à pas se faire un after et aurait dû rentrer ici pour qu'on se termine au pieu. Connard, tu peux courir pour que je t'explique !

-J'avais rien d'autre à foutre, c'est tout.

Mon ton est acerbe, il doit le sentir. Je me détache de mon appui et me dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers la cafetière ; putain mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, ducon ! J'ai déjà assez la honte sans pour autant que tu dardes ton regard indéchiffrable sur chacun de mes gestes. Je me sers une tasse de café et pousse un profond soupir de satisfaction quand le liquide chaud coule le long de mon œsophage ; ça fait un bien fou.

- T'as gerbé, au fait.

Nan mais c'est un concours ou quoi ? Il fait exprès de m'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque parole ? C'est pourtant pas si compliqué de fermer sa gueule ! Ceci dit … J'ai pas besoin de demander où ; j'ai bien senti que ce putain de parquet collait un peu quand je me suis vautré du pieu. Et merde... C'est rare que je vomis, en fait. Ça doit être ça qui le pousse à m'annoncer la nouvelle comme si c'était un truc d'importance capitale. Raté, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, perso.

Mon niveau de misanthropie était à ce stade carrément hors-catégorie et d'autant plus parce que c'était Yamamoto en face de moi et qui me sortait des trucs pareils.

- T'es pas censé bosser, toi ? Je lui demande finalement en soupirant, prenant un soin particulier à montrer que là, franchement, il me cassait les couilles plutôt qu'autre chose.

- J'suis revenu exprès pour voir si t'étais encore en vie.

Ha ha, cherchez pas, c'est ma faute. Je me suis foutu seul comme un grand dans le caca. Fais chier, il peut pas sortir un truc pareil alors que je m'acharne à faire passer ma colère envers lui et moi dans chacun de mes gestes ainsi que mes paroles.

- Ben j'le suis encore, comme tu vois.

- Tsuna a demandé que tu l'appelles après être revenu à toi, il dit alors, passant un peu du coq à l'âne pour le coup. Il était vraiment inquiet pour toi.

- C'est lui qui m'a ramené ?

- Ouais.

- Tout seul ?

- Ben ouais, je crois. 'Fin il était seul quand il s'est pointé ici et entre nous, tu peux le remercier parce que vu que l'ascenseur est toujours down...

Je me met à le dévisager ; c'est hors-volonté. Ma colère avait gagné un niveau et là, honnêtement y'avait peu de chances que je sortes pas de mes gonds. La façon dont il a dit ça et les circonstances couplées ensembles ont terminé de me retenir de pas lui balancer une réflexion dans la gueule.

- Tu m'étonnes, ha ha. Qui d'autres aurait pu me ramener ? C'est le seul mec sur qui je peux compter, je balance, acariâtre en poussant un juron parce que j'ai pas une putain de clope sur moi pour m'occuper. Au fait, ta nuit c'était cool ? T'as emballé ton gars, alors ? Ah merde, vla que j'me lance dans la rhétorique moi aussi, évidemment que tu l'as emballé ! Comment ais-je pu douter de toi, une seule seconde ? Je dis d'un air faussement désolé absolument bidon et suintant d'ironie ou d'avantage de foutage de gueule pour le coup ; j'en avais rien à foutre de sa réaction, fallait que ça sorte.

Maintenant, ce que je voulais faire c'était de me casser, regagner ma chambre et dormir pour les trente ans à venir. J'attendais même pas de réponse, surtout pas en fait. Je voulais juste lui dire ma façon de penser – certes, peut-être pas de la meilleure des façon qui soient mais souvenez-vous que moi c'est Hayato Gokudera – et basta.

- Et merde, ça me saoule !

Je grince des dents, essaye de pas balancer ma tasse vide dans l'évier sous l'accès de colère et me dirige vers la sortie. Par ce geste, je lui laissait evidemment pas le temps de placer une réponse ; j'en voulais pas ! Je voulais plus le voir et surtout essayer d'oublier le fait que je m'étais mis la murge du siècle parce que môsieur revenait pas. Comment j'ai calqué mon ressenti et mes gestes sur lui pour le coup … Pourquoi j'ai fait ça déjà ? Fais chier ! Arrête de m'influencer comme ça, sale con !

Je passe à côté de lui, explose encore mon épaule presque démise contre la sienne et presse le pas pour me barrer de cette pièce. Ce que j'allais faire ? Sortir m'acheter des clopes et me foutre dans mon pieu pour les trente ans à venir. Alors que je passais l'encadrement, Yamamoto m'a attrapé le bras à m'en faire mal, il serrait comme un dingue ce con et m'a forcé à me retourner vers lui. Pas besoin de vous dire que dans ces moments, ceux où j'suis en pétard et qu'on me force à faire un truc, j'ai la droite facile. Seulement … Depuis trois fuckin années, il commence à me connaître le beau gosse. Il arrête mon poing à quelques centimètres de son visage et me pâque contre le mur en prenant bien soin de bloquer mes bras entre les siens. Je pousse un juron et commence à l'insulter ; il encaisse chacune des injures, dardant son regard mordoré dans le mien teinté d'animosité puis attend patiemment que je me calme. Z'avez encore la preuve que je m'excite tout seul comme un con la plupart du temps … La grande classe, hein ? Mon flot d'injures commence à s'amenuiser et lui il est toujours d'un calme à tout épreuve, silencieux comme une tombe. Des fois je me demande comment il fait, sans déconner ? Ce type est pas normal. Comment ça moi non plus ? Mais je vous emmerde, mes petits potes !

- Tu veux savoir ? Je suis rentré quand t'es sorti pour aller te cuiter, il dit toujours avec son calme dérangeant après que je me sois calmé – un peu.

Ses poignes se ressèrent contre mes avant-bras et il presse un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Je suis carrément pris en sandwich entre lui et le mur.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors rien, je suis rentré c'est tout …

Il a sorti ça en baissant sensiblement les yeux, comme pour se défendre d'un truc dont il serait le fautif. Je capte que dalle en ce qui me concerne, à quoi il joue ?

- J'en ai rien a battre de ce que t'as fait, lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Putain mais fais pas chier ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ?

- Rien.

- Ok, parfait alors lâche-moi, bordel de...

C'est pas bon. Je vous raconte pas comment c'est pas bon. Outre la loi du « 8, 059 fois », y'a une autre loi qui me concerne cette fois-ci directement et qui est « Tout corps appartenant à Hayato Gokudera, collé à celui de Takeshi Yamamoto est appelé à s'émouvoir. » et là, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin … Mes sens semblent s'éveiller chacun leur tour et après la vue et l'odorat de ce corps sublime si proche du mien, c'est le toucher qui entre en action ; On est trop proches pour ce que ça veut dire et surtout pour mon propre bien. Mon bas-ventre s'éveille immédiatement après cette réalisation et bientôt je recherche plus activement ce contact, inconsciemment … Mes mains, libres de tous mouvements elles, sont à une distance tout sauf raisonnable de nos bassins et c'est sans étonnement ou presque que mes doigts se posent sur son entrejambe par dessus le tissu fin et noir de son pantalon de toile. Je le sens qu'il se tend l'espace d'un court instant. Genre, il est étonné ? Me fait pas rire, va ; c'est tellement évident que ça devait en arriver là. Nos prunelles s'assombrissent perceptiblement et s'ancrent l'une dans l'autre tandis que plus bas, ma main s'active désormais plus ardiment à le caresser ; je sens à travers le tissu qu'il est aussi dur que moi et rien que ça suffirait à me faire oublier qu'à la base, je suis censé lui en vouloir. Je crois que là pour le coup, j'en ai strictement plus rien à foutre : j'ai envie de lui et comme pour le café, rien ni personne m'empêchera de l'obtenir. J'ai trop besoin de sentir son contact, de sentir que lui aussi a envie de moi comme j'ai envie de lui … Putain la sensation en est étourdissante tellement elle me fait envie.

- J'crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche, je dis en une invitation sous-entendue alors que nos yeux ne se lâchent pas.

Il répond pas mais la soudaine couleur un peu trop rosée qui prend place sur ses joues m'indiquent que mes quelques doigts égarés contre son bas-ventre commencent à lui faire du bien. J'adore quand il fait ça … Je veux dire essayer de garder un masque de neutralité complètement débile alors que je lui fais du bien. Je sais pas ce qu'il cherche à obtenir en faisant ça à dire vrai … Montrer qu'envers et contre tout, c'est lui le dominant ? Pfeuh, c'est acquis depuis perpet' ça, sans déconner. T'inquiète mec, je vais pas passer actif et t'obliger à … Oh putain c'est pas bon, vraiment ! Je pense à de ces trucs maintenant, je vous raconte pas le délire ! Echanger les rôles avec Yamamoto … Son visage tordu par le plaisir sous mes coups de butoir … Oh BORDEL DE MERDE. Une douche, vite ça devient urgent là !

- Tu penses à quoi là ? Il demande, un mince sourire en coin prenant place sur ses lèvres.

Tch, petit malin va. Tu peux courir pour connaître mes pensées les plus perverses te concernant ; ça, ça va gentiment rester entre les coins de mon cerveau éprouvé.

- Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche et que tu vas, par un pur hasard m'intimant à penser que tu bandes pas comme un dingue, je dis en accentuant la pression de mes doigts sur son sexe tendu, me rejoindre et qu'on va enfin baiser tous les deux. J'ai ai ma claque de tout ce merdier, j'ai envie de toi et fais pas genre t'es pas au courant ou je t'en colle vraiment une cette fois-ci.

Son sourire prend de l'ampleur lui aussi et il vient aussitôt coller ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- T'es au courant que je bosse moi aujourd'hui, en principe ? Il chuchote en se frottant contre ma peau.

- T'es venu vérifier si j'étais en vie, nan ? Je t'annonce que je le serais définitivement après une douche.

- En somme, j'ai pas le droit de refuser ?

- Nhh... En somme, t'as pas envie de refuser.

- Ah tu crois ?

- Ouais, j'y crois. Tu vas te ramener avec moi dans cette douche, me plaquer contre la paroi, me prendre et me faire jouir comme jamais tu m'as fait jouir … Puis merde, putain tu fais chier, arrête de m'obliger à te chauffer alors que t'es déjà décidé, sale enfoiré !

C'est plutôt moi qu'on devrait blâmer, à dire vrai : je rentre dans son jeu débile puis attention, je marche pas, je cours. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui … Et croyez le bien je le revendique, chose plutôt rare chez moi quand il s'agit d'autrui. Bref, la véritable interrogation étant : c'est quand qu'on va dans cette putain de douche ? De son côté, Yamamoto m'a bien évidemment relâché depuis le temps et ses mains, nullement en reste, courent depuis peu sous mon t-shirt.

- C'était quelle sorte de whisky ? Il susurre en frôlant presque mes lèvres de son nez.

- Jack Daniels, tu crois quoi ? Même pour me mettre une race, je sais faire preuve de bon goût.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais bon goût, Hayato...

Putain, visez un peu le maître du double sens en action. Il me chauffe, le salaud !

- Arrête ce petit jeu, Yamamoto …

- Hum ? Quel petit jeu ?

- Celui qui consiste à me faire passer pour le plus accro des deux.

Et allez, c'est reparti … Je me hais, les ami(e)s. Je vous jure … ça devrait pas être permis que je sorte des trucs pareils dans un moment pareil. C'est plutôt à moi de me demander à quoi je joue exactement ?

- Accro, hein ? Il répète plus pour lui-même que pour comprendre pourquoi je sors un truc de ce genre si soudainement.

- Ouais, accro … T'as très bien entendu.

- Qui est accro ?

- Je sais pas.

- ... Moi non plus.

Non finalement la véritable question est celle-ci, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : « A QUOI ON JOUE ? » ; moi j'y comprend plus rien, ça nous est jamais arrivé d'avoir ce genre de discussion débile ; Une discussion type de gens qui se cherchent façon jeu du chat et de la souris … C'est ignoble, rassurez-moi, c'est pas notre cas ? …

… Okay, me rassurez pas.

On se regarde encore un moment puis finalement, je soupire et l'entraîne avec moi dans la salle de bain. Trop de tergiversions tue les tergiversions et le seul truc qu'il faut retenir c'est qu'on va gentiment s'envoyer en l'air. N'est-ce pas ? Oui. Oui. Oui.

Langage du corps 1-0 Activité cérébrale. Balle au centre.

Évidemment, mister Univers – tiens ça faisait longtemps – se laisse faire et on finit à poil en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à mon pauvre cerveau pour enfin capter en quelle année on est. Sans déconner, comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ? Je devais être carrément plus fait que je voulais bien l'admettre. Bref, on entre tous les deux dans la cabine de douche, j'enclenche le flot d'eau tiède sur nos deux corps en ébullition et le spectacle peut enfin commencer. Les mains ont vite fait de reprendre leur place respective sur le corps de l'autre et dès lors je me sens fondre sous le toucher de Yamamoto ; il est juste trop doué ce mec ou alors c'est moi qu'en a tellement envie qui sait plus bien discerner … Dans tous les cas, bien que mes mains semblent se démener comme des chefs contre la chair tendue et frémissante, je me suis dit à ce moment qu'il y a autre chose qui allait se démener comme un chef et c'est peu dire … J'ai plaqué Yamamoto contre la paroi et me suis accroupi au niveau de son bas-ventre. Lui il me regardait avec ses yeux pétillants du gars qui sait très bien ce qui va se dérouler sous ses mirettes et qui joue encore au gars pseudo-étonné par tant de frivolité. Nan mais sans déconner, j'avais là, de suite, une de ces envies de lui tailler la pipe du siècle, il allait pas être déçu. Y'a des jours comme ça où ma bonté me perdra … Mais dans tous les cas, mon envie elle était au beau fixe et j'ai pas attendu une quelconque invitation pour le prendre en bouche. Lentement au début, passant et repassant ma langue sur toute la longueur palpitante puis avec rythme, prenant le membre entièrement en bouche. Les mains du beau gosse se sont posées contre mes cheveux peu de temps après, imprimant une douce pression contre mon cuir chevelu à mesure que je m'afferais sur son sexe au bord de la rupture.

- Hmmm... Hayato, retires-toi …

J'ai obéit. Je voulais pas qu'il jouisse de cette façon. La suite ? Elle s'est déroulé comme je l'avais indiqué plus haut. Yamamoto m'a plaqué face contre la paroi et m'a aussitôt pénétré ; vu la rapidité du truc, ça devait être urgent. Il était pas moins doux mais je sentais dans ses va-et-vient que de son côté, c'était pressant et ça a pas manqué …

- Haaa haa...

Son sexe allait et venait profondément en moi tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement mes hanches. Je l'entendais haleter … Je veux dire plus fort que d'habitude, c'était carrément exaltant. Visiblement il prenait grave son pied et moi, ben moi … J'en pouvais plus ni plus ni moins. J'allais rendre les armes alors qu'il m'avait même pas encore touché... Rien que sentir sa longueur coulisser avec autant d'ardeur entre mes chairs allait suffire à me faire venir alors que mon sexe érigé à son maximum frottait douloureusement contre la paroi humide. Il fallait qu'il me touche … Je voulais qu'il me touche, c'était insoutenable...

- Yama... Takeshi, touche-moi... Haan...

Il a prit mes poignets et les a alors plaqués eux aussi contre la paroi de douche alors que nos corps s'imbriquaient un peu plus l'un dans l'autre et que la cadence qu'il s'évertuait à garder gagnait en nette intensité. C'était bestial, puissant … Et terriblement bon. Et bien que cet enfoiré a pas accédé à ma demande, pire m'entravant même les mains, je me suis répandu quelques minutes plus tard contre la paroi tandis que lui venait en moi, s'enfonçant d'avantage et poussant un râle de pur plaisir contre ma nuque...

Ouah. J'ai que ça à dire là présentement.

Je sens une main m'obliger à tourner la tête et aussitôt nos lèvres se rencontrent, ou plutôt nos langues, s'enroulant immédiatement avec avidité … On pourrait presque dire, vu le baiser, qu'on en a pas eu assez et pourtant … Je crois que j'ai jamais autant pris mon pied avec Yamamoto ; c'est irréel.

- T'es génial... Il me sort contre mes lèvres alors qu'il est toujours en moi et que visiblement sa respiration est pas destinée à se calmer. Je crois qu'il a pris son pied aussi … Je pourrais dire si le baiser en témoignant l'avait pas déjà fait.

Ah putain j'adore ces baisers, c'est devenu une nouvelle drogue. J'ai besoin d'en obtenir un à chaque fois qu'on baise ensemble, même si c'était à chier. Le truc c'est que c'est jamais à chier, même quand c'est fait à la va-vite dans les coins de portes et tout … On est trop bons là-dedans, merde. Yamamoto est trop bon. Yamamoto est un Dieu.

- Reste enc...Encore... Je souffle en retenant son bassin contre le mien. Putain, c'était... Ouah, j'ai jamais pris autant mon pied que depuis qu'on se connait...

Je le pensais, j'étais dans le feu de l'action et sur le coup du trop plein d'endorphines, je voulais qu'il le sache...

- Ouais, moi pareil... Il répond en faisant remonter lentement ses mains contre mes épaules.

- Même pas avec ta copine ?

- Non... Il dit après un court moment d'hésitation et en commençant à me caresser. Et toi ?

- Non... Je dit trop rapidement à mon goût. On le refait ?

- Ouais …

Sans blague, au final ça devait se voir là que c'était moi le plus accro des deux, nan ?

Et merde... Je crois que j'tombe amoureux de Yamamoto.

Help me, again.

Et avec tout ça, j'avais oublié de téléphoner à Tsuna. Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating : **Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note : **Bonjour à tous,

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément ! Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve le Gokudera torturé à souhait et complètement paumé VS un Yamamoto qui semble cacher bien des choses ; ça reste compliqué de connaître ses pensées vu que la fiction est centrée sur le point de vue de Gokudera mais j'aime cette part de mystère, l'imagination fait le reste.

**A Tsubaki I : **ça faisait un petit moment, je suis contente de te retrouver ici ! Je tiens à te remercier pour tes dires, ta bonne humeur et surtout ta présence. Tu prends toujours le temps de reviewer les chapitres et te savoir fidèle au poste de la sorte me fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! En ce qui concerne tes hypothèses, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Puisses-tu continuer à me suivre de la sorte, mam'zelle. ^_^ Je t'embrasse.

A bientôt, bonne lecture.

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

- Ouais Tsuna, c'est moi mec...

- Enfin ! Je me suis inquiété, tu sais ? T'étais complètement à la ramasse et … Mais attends, il est quelle heure là ? Me dis pas que tu viens juste d'émerger auquel cas je vais devoir penser que c'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Tu viens d'émerger ?

La voix de Tsuna, à l'autre bout du fil résonne dans mes oreilles comme un son de cloche ; strident et pourtant solennel pour ne pas dire apaisant malgré la hausse de décibels manifeste qui pourrait tendre à faire redoubler mon mal de crâne. C'est pas le cas, je suis content de l'entendre et le fait que lui aussi le soit me met du baume au cœur. En revanche … Le fait que j'sois euphorique et limite prêt à lui dire que je l'aime au téléphone sont la résultante du fait que je suis sorti depuis peu de la douche, laquelle douche vient encore de se manger des coups de dingue contre la paroi dû au fait que... Ben voilà quoi. Un de ces jours, on va la niquer complètement et on viendra pas pleurer ; peut-être même qu'on en rigolera, c'est même sûr … C'est pour dire. Le fait étant que j'suis content d'entendre Tsuna mais que j'arrive mais alors pas à détacher mes yeux de Yamamoto ou plutôt de son corps qui est occupé à se sécher non loin de là. Tsuna me connait, il doit l'entendre ou plutôt le sentir – hyper intuition powa – que j'suis pas tout à fait in da conversation. Au moins, il sait que j'suis pas mort et je suis content d'entendre qu'il soit soulagé de la sorte … Tsuna ça doit être un des seuls types à s'inquiéter pour moi comme ça ; il est génial. Je ferais quoi sans lui, hein ?

- Hayato, tu vas bien ?

- Ah heu... Ouais. Écoute, je te remercierai jamais assez pour...

- T'inquiète pas, je suis content que ça aille mieux. Tu sembles aller bien, je l'entends à ta voix !

- ... T'es chez toi là ?

- Oui.

- La congère est là ou pas ?

- Il s'appelle Hibari... Il rigole légèrement, Non il rentre en fin d'après-midi en principe.

- Okay, cool. Je termine heu... Ce que je fais et je rapplique chez toi. Faut qu'on cause … Enfin j'ai envie de te parler mais là c'est pas tellement possible, je chuchote en jetant un regard au beau gosse par dessus mon épaule.

- Je comprend. Passe quand tu es opé.

- Ça marche, à toute et merci, mec... »

Je raccroche avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de Tsuna puis balance mon portable dans le tas de linges sales qui amorti sa chute. J'étais encore à poil et je savais pas bien où le foutre, vous marrez-pas. Bref, je me retourne vers le beau gosse qui termine de reboutonner son pantalon ; il est encore torse nu et ses cheveux humides brillent et s'éparpillent en un désordre comme d'habitude trop sexy à l'œil. Putain mais ce mec, j'suis sûre que frappé par la vérole, il trouvera encore le moyen d'être beau et moi j'suis vraiment trop con. Nan, j'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai sorti et alors que mon euphorie post-coïtales se fait peu à peu la malle, ma peur revient prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. J'ai peur. Je suis un gros trouillard de merde qui se sent complètement – et d'autant plus – paumé par ce qu'il vient de réaliser : j'ai des sentiments pour Yamamoto. C'est parce que je suis un indécrottable têtu doublé d'un lâche que je me force encore à nier l'évidence, je vous jure. Ça y est, c'est fait … D'façon au fond je savais que quand on a commencé notre petit jeu il y a trois ans de ça, j'allais me brûler les ailes. Je suis un putain d'Icare qui vient de s'écraser la gueule contre la macadam de mon cerveau et je crois que … Franchement, la pilule va être, là aussi dur à avaler, la salope. Juste quand celle qui m'rappelle sans cesse que « je couche avec un mec » commence à passer, celle du « j'ai des sentiments pour le même mec » débaroule, bouche en cœur avec cet air suffisant qui m'intimerait à penser que c'est du bon foutage de gueule, dans les règles de l'art. Je me sens mal, c'est la grosse loose...

- Ça va ? J'imagine que Tsuna était soulagé d'entendre un truc clair, net et compréhensible venant de toi.

Yamamoto sourit en me lançant sa serviette dans la gueule pour me sortir de mes – infâmes – pensées. Je lui fait un fuck rigolard et en profite pour enrouler la serviette autour de ma taille nue. Manquerait plus que cette partie – normalement repue – me trahisse à nouveau avec toute la bassesse dont elle peut faire preuve dans ces cas là. Bref, moi faut que je cause à Tsuna de vive-voix. Notamment de certaines choses que j'ai pu lui dire hier et dont, sans étonnement, je me rappelle dans les moindres détails. Je vous dis, la mémoire toussa … C'est une vaste merde. J'aurais aimé oublié ce moment, j'aurais aimé qu'il ai pas lieu ! Mais bordel, pourquoi je lui ai dit que je m'envoyais Yamamoto déjà ? J'aurais dû savoir que j'allais regretter à mort après l'avoir fait ; Nan … Finalement je le savais peut-être bien et j'crois que c'est en connaissance de cause que j'ai fait mon choix. De toute manière, Tsuna c'est la seule personne a qui j'aurais pu dire un truc pareil. Là je devrais plutôt me féliciter et remercier je sais pas qui pour justement pas avoir balancé ça à n'importe qui, genre un passant ou un mec totalement quelconque. J'ai la parlotte facile quand je suis beurré et l'aveu d'autant moins farouche. Ma langue se délie comme un ruban qui serait constamment entortillé quand je suis sobre et qui, une fois frappé par la boisson rigolarde, se déroule de concert avec la plénitude qui circule dans mon corps. Vous voulez savoir ? Je me suis demandé un paquet de fois si je devais pas boire H24 pour justement commencer à m'acclimater à mes semblables. Après tout j'ai pas de but dans la vie, je veux dire devenir alcoolo notoire me semble un bon début d'idée... Enfin bon, le fait étant que là, faut vraiment que je parle à Tsuna et qu'il me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai pas fait une grosse connerie en lui balançant le truc. Je dis ça mais je doute pas de lui … J'y arrive pas. Ce gars va encore trouver les mots, le tact, les réponses nécessaires que j'suis pas foutu de trouver seul. Je crois bien que si j'ai autant envie d'y aller c'est pour soulager mon âme … C'est égoïste ; je reste un putain d'égoïste.

- Ouais, je vais passer chez lui. Sa congère est pas là, faut que j'en prof...

Yamamoto s'est rapproché de moi et je me retrouve de nouveau acculé contre le mur ; Tout s'est passé hyper rapidement. Ses bras se posent de chaque côté de mon buste et ses yeux me fixent étrangement. Je fronce les sourcils en lui tenant tête. Il fout quoi, là ?

- Je perd le contrôle, Hayato...

WHAT THE FUCK ? Sa voix s'écrase en un murmure alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers mon corps encore nu – seulement affublé d'une serviette. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est quoi cette voix ? C'est quoi cette attitude ? C'est quoi son fuckin problème ? Mon ventre se tort et la sensation de vide y prend à nouveau place ; j'ai la chair de poule et mon cerveau a reprit son activité de travail à la chaîne version _Modern Times_. Chaplin sort de ce corps, steuplait ; tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder et l'autre là, il me colle les miquettes.

- Tu me fous les jetons là... Qu'est-ce que...

- T'étais en plein plaisir et t'as murmuré mon prénom avec tellement de... Il secoue la tête et se mord la lèvre avec incertitude. Merde, rien que d'y repenser j'ai envie de te le refaire dire...

EVIDEMMENT mister Univers doit se souvenir de _ÇA _et me le rappeler en prime, connard ! … Je m'en souviens aussi, ouais. J'étais dans le truc et voilà j'ai balancé son prénom comme j'aurais pu balancer autre chose, remarquez ! C'est quoi ce narcissisme exacerbé ? Pourquoi ça a subitement l'air de le toucher autant ? Sans blague, j'aimerais autant qu'il s'écarte un peu là, tout de suite et que dans le même temps j'arrête de sortir des excuses à deux francs cinquante.

- Ouais heu... J'ai pas tellement réfléchi, je dis alors qu'une chaleur suffocante s'empare à nouveau de moi.

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis en train de me justifier – bêtement - sur un truc d'ordre heu … Impulsif ? Mais finalement, le beau gosse s'écarte et commence à se frotter la nuque avec cet air imbécile dont il a le secret ; un mince sourire reste crispé sur son visage et moi je continue à le regarder avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Il est gêné … Oh putain, le truc c'est juste trop drôle à voir, je vous jure. J'ai envie de me bidonner la gueule modèle géant !

- Ha ha, mais c'était … Sexy. J'ai adoré …

Je le regarde encore un petit moment puis finalement, je peux pas résister : je me fends la poire sous son nez. Je suis littéralement bidonné et l'autre il me tape le front en rigolant un peu, semi-mécontent avant d'enfiler sa chemise et de prendre la direction de la sortie. J'essaye de reprendre contenance alors que j'suis seul dans la pièce et darde un instant mon regard embué par les larmes rigolardes sur l'encadrement de la porte. J'lui aurais bien dit que perso, quand il m'appelle Hayato et d'autant plus en séance de sexe, je suis pris d'une frénésie extrême qui me pousserait presque à vouloir l'épouser mais j'me retiens. Sans déconner, j'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça moi aussi. Mon prénom, sorti de sa bouche ressemble à une douce mélopée où chacune des lettres glissent avec volupté contre sa langue jusqu'à mes oreilles puis jusque mon cœur… J'aime. Ça lui va bien de dire mon prénom. Il devrait le dire une fois quand il se tape sa copine, genre il s'est trompé et elle, elle serait deg de la vie ! Oui, je suis un enfoiré, yeah.

Bref.

Yamamoto est reparti au taff' et moi je me suis habillé, me suis prit une rasade de café supplémentaire, un truc à grailler vite fait qui traînait dans un des placards et je me suis mis en route jusque chez Tsuna. Lui et la congère vivent ensembles dans un studio pas loin de la fac de droit ; j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois mais j'avoue que les fois je m'arrange pour qu'Hibari soit pas là parce que vraiment ce type … Je peux pas le blairer. C'est réciproque, vous inquiétez pas. On ressent l'un pour l'autre une sorte d'aversion manifeste qui fait que quand on est ensemble dans la même pièce plus d'une heure, on peut pas faire sans s'envoyer des fions. Il me gonfle ce gars, je sais pas comment Tsuna fait pour le supporter et surtout comment ils en sont arrivés à sortir ensemble, sérieux. Au début de leur relation, je me disais que c'était un pari ou un truc dans le genre parce que vraiment ces deux là, on se demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir en commun merde ! Faudrait que je demande à Tsuna à l'occasion parce que mine de rien, ça me trotte dans la tête ce truc. Moi les machins d'ordre surnaturels, ça me fascine. Pas vous ?

Je pousse un profond soupir quand j'appercois enfin l'immeuble de mon meilleur pote. On est samedi aprem et y'a trop de monde dans les rues, je suffoque et j'en ai ma claque que les gens – les filles en l'occurrence – se retournent sur mon passage en gloussant comme des grosses dindes. J'ai une tâche sur le nez ou quoi ? Je zieute vite fait dans une vitre quelconque avant d'arriver au bas de l'immeuble. Je sonne à l'interphone et moins de deux minutes plus tard, je foule le balatum de ma caille préférée.

- Bon retour chez les vivants, sourit Tsuna en m'adressant un sourire tandis qu'il referme la porte

- Je me devais de venir remercier personnellement mon sauveur, je répond sur le même ton amusé en entrant et allant me poster direct sur le canapé en cuir noir impeccable.

J'avais oublié que l'appart de Tsuna – et Hibari ouais ouais – avait mais alors rien à voir avec le nôtre. Il respire la propreté, l'ordre, le bon goût alors que le nôtre respire la crasse, le bordel et le aucun goût. Je me demande qui est la fée du logis ? Je penche plus pour Hibari avec ses airs de balais coincés dans le cul, la vision de lui portant un tablier ou un costume de soubrette m'affole même pas tant elle paraît réaliste. Heureusement que Tsuna vient pas souvent à la maison, sans déconner, il ferait une syncope si c'est lui, au contraire, la dîtes fée. Je vois d'ici le tableau et les jeux pervers auxquels ils peuvent s'adonner avec l'autre boulet ou plutôt a quels jeux pervers il peut forcer Tsuna à participer. J'ai dit que je le détestais ? Bon d'accord.

Tsuna revient un moment et me tend une bière, un sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'il vient se poser à côté de moi.

- J'imagine que tu fais une pause avec le whisky, il se marre en ouvrant sa bouteille et jetant la capsule sur la table basse.

- T'imagine bien... Merci encore hey, je dis après un moment de silence, heureusement que t'étais là pour me ramener à bon port...

- Je savais plus ou moins que ça allait finir comme ça … Je veux dire t'avais l'air tellement mal après tes aveux et même avant que je me suis dit que ce serait utile qu'un sur les deux se retrouve pas à la ramasse, il dit en tendant sa bouteille vers moi pour qu'on trinque.

Trinquer … Et a quoi au juste ? Au moins, c'est rapide ; Tsuna embraye directement sur le sujet et le motif de ma venue. J'aurais finalement pas à me payer la honte en essayant de me dépatouiller avec les mots. J'suis une brelle à l'oral et d'autant plus quand c'est un sujet délicat... Et là, c'est un sujet délicat. Mais n'empêche, c'est la sagesse incarnée ce type, l'élément modéré et positif de notre duo. Moi je suis le pôle négatif et c'est finalement peut-être ça qui fait qu'on s'entend aussi bien ; on est complètement différents et juste tellement complémentaires. Mes doigts s'abattent avec rythme contre le verre de ma bouteille et je pousse un profond soupir en focalisant mes yeux sur le sol impeccable et luisant. J'ai cette putain d'angoisse qui revient me prendre aux tripes … Cette putain d'angoisse qui s'était jamais manifesté de la sorte avant. Cette putain d'angoisse qui me conforte dans l'idée que le sujet « Yamamoto » me fout dans tous mes états. On dirait une gonzesse, je me fais pitié.

- Écoute... Pour ce que j'ai dit hier, je voudrais... Enfin, j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair.

Tsuna se tourne entièrement vers moi et se positionne en tailleur, le regard rivé dans ma direction.

- Je t'écoute, il dit en souriant, essayant par la même de me détendre. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ?

Il me connait trop bien, c'est pas la peine que j'essaye de l'entuber. Il doit être la réincarnation de ma mère disparue ou un truc dans le genre … Il me connait comme s'il m'avait fait.

- O-okay... Alors déjà...

Je bafouille, c'est l'éclate. Je me paye quand même la honte en essayant de me dépatouiller avec les mots, bien que … C'est plus avec le flots de pensées qui m'assaille brusquement.

- Déjà, tu avais raison... C'était pas une simple erreur due à l'alcool ou autre.

- J'ai cru comprendre, il sourit toujours l'air visiblement amusé.

- On a... Enfin, on l'a fait plusieurs fois ensemble et... Merde, si seulement y'avait que ça !

Je commence à m'énerver tout seul en essayant de paraître compréhensible mais j'ai plus l'impression d'être en train de lire un texte en portugais.

- Rah la la … C'est pourtant clair, non ? Chantonne presque Tsuna en calant sa joue dans la paume de sa main sans cesser de me fixer avec ses grands yeux brillants comme du caramel.

- Tu trouves ? Je réplique en un rire amer, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en classe de maternelle.

Il laisse échapper un léger rire puis boit une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage. J'en profite pour faire de même, vidant par la même la mienne avec toute l'urgence que ça implique. Ça aussi, c'était rapide.

- T'es amoureux de lui, Hayato.

Je manque de recracher ce que j'ai encore dans la bouche puis pose fébrilement ma bouteille vide sur la table basse. Oh putain de merde … Ses dires me font l'effet d'une douche froide. J'ai un vertige de fou tout à coup. Je me lève, m'appuie un moment contre le canapé et prend la direction de la fenêtre dans le but de m'allumer une cigarette. Je crois que Tsuna aime pas qu'on fume chez lui mais là il dit rien et se contente de me regarder avec une légère inquiétude pouvant se lire sur son visage.

Et moi, j'ai envie de me claquer la tête contre le mur parce que de un : j'arrive pas à digérer que Tsuna me sort ça comme ça avec autant de naturel et de deux … J'ai toujours pas acheté de clopes, ha ha. Fais chier ! J'ai la subite envie de claquer par terre un espèce de vase sombre qui traîne non loin de là.

- Mauvaise idée. Calmes-toi, Hayato... dit Tsuna d'une voix basse depuis le canapé, ayant visiblement compris que j'avais besoin de me passer les nerfs.

- Tsuna... Est-ce que tu aurais, par le plus grand des hasards, une cigarette ou un quelconque truc à fumer ?

- Non mais j'ai autre chose qui pourrait te faire plaisir.

- T'as assassiné ton boyfriend et tu voulais me faire la surprise ? Je réplique avec sarcasme en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Tsuna sourit en secouant la tête d'un air navré et se lève pour venir se caler contre le dos du canapé, croisant ses bras contre son torse d'un air sérieux. C'est quoi cet air subite ? Pourquoi il plisse les yeux avec autant de gravité ? C'est Hibird qui est mort, ou quoi ? Elle est où la blague ?

- J'ai la certitude que Yamamoto est au même point que toi.

Fatal Error System.

Les feux de l'amour version abrutis pas doués, ça continue dans le prochain chapitre. D'ici là, je vous laisse imaginer l'état d'apocalypse avancée dans lequel je me trouve.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating : **Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note : **Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, mes remerciements concernant vos nombreuses reviews … Notez que j'ai essayé de faire dans l'originalité. C'est tombé à l'eau, hein ? T_T Ce chapitre est assez éprouvant, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

A bientôt et merci encore,

-x-x-

_J'ai la certitude que Yamamoto est au même point que toi. _

Je sais pas si y'en a parmi vous qui sont familiers avec la musique, les instruments toussa ? Pour faire court, 'savait que dans certains instruments, il y a ce qu'on appelle une caisse de résonance … C'est notamment le cas des instruments à cordes. Ah je vois qu'il y a des gratteux(ses) dans l'assemblée ... ça vous dit de vous cotiser pour m'acheter un piano ? Bref, en clair c'est la partie qui va amplifier la ou les vibrations produites par les cordes toussa ; en d'autres termes, la partie qui va permettre l'amplification du son. Pourquoi j'me suis lancé dans un cours d'instrumentalisme de bas étage qui n'a mais alors aucun but philosophique et prône limite le hors-sujet ? C'est simple … Très simple. Là si vous suivez un peu l'évolution du loustic que je suis, vous avez dû vous rendre compte que je fonctionne par images. Ceci expliquant cela, la caisse de résonance ci-mentionnée fait référence à ma boîte crânienne. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'être allée à un concert de ces malades travestis qui crachent dans leurs micro ce que moi je rends entre quatre murs, un rouleau de PQ à la main, parfois une clope au bec et un bouquin dans l'autre… - De main, hein - , c'est à dire de la merde. J'vais pas citer de nom car ça m'emmerde mais j'ai l'impression de revenir d'un de ces concerts fanfreluchés à souhait et puis attention placé juste derrière l'ampli, hein ; pas la place de tapettes à l'extrême fond de la fosse, non non. J'étais au premier rang de cette vomissure corrosive infâme typiquement japonaise ! Ayez pitié de ma pauvre âme chagrine, j'me répète mais faut que ça soit acquis, mes friends : je suis totalement à la ramasse. Mince, j'ai grave l'impression que mon périple, c'est un empilement de répétitions. Chiant, hein ? Vous pouvez répondre par l'affirmative, je vous en voudrais pas... C'est un fait, je suis un éternel blasé de la life et elle, ben c'est une éternelle blasée de mon cas ; on s'entend comme larrons en foire, disais-je donc.

_'Y ...to …_

Une certitude ? C'est quand on est sûr de soi, de ce qu'on affirme ou croit. On peut penser alors qu'il y a tout de même une infime chance que la dites certitude soit infondée dans le sens où la relativité reste un facteur prépondérant à toutes actions ou croyances humaines … Enfin du moins dans mon cas. Si un jour je suis sûr de moi, brulez un cierge. Non sans déconner, faites le parce qu'honnêtement, la seule chose qui sera certaine me concernant ce sera ma fin. Sans fioritures, quand je serais plus là, là vous pourrez affirmer que ce bipède inutile a enfin passer l'arme à gauche, grand bien nous en fasse ! La grande interrogation qui me taraude présentement l'esprit est celle-ci : puis-je croire en Tsuna, moi qui ne sait même pas si je crois que un et un font finalement vraiment deux ? Un et un font onze disait Van Dame. JCVD pour les intimes et adorateurs de ce comique body-buildés aux allures de joyeux psychotique. Ce type n'est pas comme nous … Du moins pas comme moi. Je suis un névrosé. Et là vous vous demandais surement et curieusement – avouez - quelle différence il y a entre un psychotique et un névrosé ?

Un psychotique, c'est quelqu'un qui croit dur comme fer que 2 et 2 font 5, et qui en est pleinement satisfait. Un névrosé, c'est quelqu'un qui sait pertinemment que 2 et 2 font 4, et ça le rend malade.*

La chute étant : Je sais que je peux/dois croire Tsuna, alias homo sapiens sapiens sagessium mais que ça me rend malade de le croire ET de n'pas le croire. Je fais quoi alors ? Crois ? Crois pas ? Help me.

_Ha... To ?_

Mais bordel aqueux, ça veut dire quoi : _« Yamamoto est au même point que toi »_ ? Géographiquement parlant, nous sommes sur le même point du globe nommé Japon. Jusque là … J'ai envie de rigoler. Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? J'adore les machins où faut se creuser la cervelle toussa mais quand ça me concerne, j'ai envie qu'on expose ma cervelle sur la place publique et qu'on autorise le tout-venant à marcher dessus comme on écraserait des grappes de raisins via la méthode traditionnelle qui consiste à danser joyeusement dessus jusqu'à mêler son propre sang aux goulées violacées. Le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur de récolter, au final, un pinard premier choix !

- Hayato, tu vas bien ?

Une légère secousse contre mon bras me ramène douloureusement à la réalité. La fille qui se tient à côté de moi, cheveux bruns, longues tresses descendant sur ses épaules frêles me fixe l'air inquiet. Il me faut un petit moment pour revenir à moi... J'ai mal à la tête. I-pin me serre une nouvelle fois doucement le bras et j'en profite pour cligner des yeux en observant des gens alentours qui descendent vers le devant de la salle plongée dans la pénombre. Devant, un écran géant passe ce qui semble être un générique de fin et moi je commence enfin a capter que j'suis dans un cinéma. Ha ha, chaud ; c'est vrai, je suis avec ma copine, on est au cinéma, j'ai absolument rien suivi au film, je serais même incapable d'en dire le titre.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je me suis endormi... Je mens en me tournant, l'air vaguement désolé, vers ma serveuse.

- Tu semblais pourtant concentré sur le film, elle sourit en me fixant de ses yeux bruns brillants.

J'étais concentré ouais, mais pas sur le film, désolé. Je garde cette pensée pour moi et me redresse doucement en fixant le générique qui défile avec l'espoir de voir apparaître le titre de ce foutu film histoire de pas trop passer pour un con. Bingo, le film c'était _Inception_ … Okay, je me souviens. Léonardo DiCaprio, Marion Cotillard machin machin. Bon ça va …

- Il était compliqué ce film, soupire I-pin en se redressant elle aussi. Je compte sur tes talents de critique cinéma pour m'expliquer.

Elle sourit. Elle sourit tout le temps. Pourquoi elle sourit tout le temps quand elle est avec moi ?

- Heu... Je le téléchargerais et on le regardera une deuxième fois si tu veux, ça sera plus simple.

Au fait, le téléchargement c'est mal 'voyez. Faut acheter l'œuvre en DVD avant hein, les enfants. C'était ma B.A de l'année.

- D'accord, tu m'expliqueras en direct !

J'ai acquiesçais, en essayant de montrer un minimum de motivation quant à cette idée fabuleuse puis on est sorti du cinéma, les derniers. Le mec à la sortie nous a regardé comme des chiens galeux et je me suis empressé de lui rendre son regard au centuple avant de finalement me hâter de m'allumer une cigarette pour me passer les nerfs autrement que sur ce con : « J'ai payé pour cette séance, connard, je peux me payer le loisir de lorgner le générique de fin si j'ai envie ! » … Enfin je crois que j'ai payé. Fin bref, j'étais content de pomper sur mon cancer en cylindre là présentement, ça me faisait un bien fou. I-pin me regardait sans faire de commentaires ; elle m'a déjà dit que je fumais beaucoup mais ça m'a jamais atteint, je veux dire, j'ai jamais eu envie de diminuer pour autant. Je sais … Et c'est comme ça. J'y peux rien … Enfin si, j'y peux tout mais j'ai pas envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Tu veux aller manger quelque part, sinon on peut aller chez moi ? Me propose I-pin alors qu'on marche sans trop savoir vers où.

En fait, j'avais envie de rentrer à _mon_ appart' pour reposer ma tête douloureuse puis je me suis souvenu que c'était justement quand je me retrouvais seul que je cogitais le plus. Encore là, c'était rien ha ha... Quand je suis seul avec moi-même, c'est même pas la peine que j'espère me changer les idées ou quoi. Le seul truc que je ferais c'est niquer un paquet de trente, me bouffer les ongles en fixant le plafond de ma chambre qui a pas vu un rayon de soleil depuis des plombes. Non, sans déconner c'était une mauvaise idée surtout que … Le sujet principal de mes cogitations était de fait, à proximité et depuis que je suis revenu de chez Tsuna, j'arrive plus à le regarder en face ou plutôt plus du tout et pourtant, putain j'en ai envie … Rien que d'imaginer Yamamoto, nu de préférence, j'ai la libido qui cadence. Je comprend pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, parce que je comprend pas tout court. J'en suis encore a analyser les dires de Tsuna et le seul truc que je sais c'est que ça concerne le beau gosse, point barre...

Je sais que ça va pas durer, je veux dire... J'ai toujours cette sensation de manque infâme. Vous vous rappelez, comme lors de cette foutue sortie où pourtant il était dans la même pièce, face à moi toussa … Je sais pas l'expliquer. Je sais pas m'expliquer mais Yamamoto, en ce moment, il est trop bizarre aussi. Des fois, je le surprend en train de me fixer ; d'ailleurs à ces moments, quand je le fixe à mon tour, ça se termine souvent en courbettes mais c'est pas ça le plus important ! Il me fixe bizarre, je vous dis. Et puis sans parler de ses paroles : _« Je perds le contrôle, Hayato »_ … Mais ? !

Finalement, on a choppé des nouilles au taff' de I-pin puis on a atterrit chez elle. Il m'a semblé que ça faisait un bail que j'étais pas venu. On a mangé puis on s'est calé dans le canapé devant la TV. Seulement … J'arrêtais pas de penser au beau gosse et une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est retrouvé à faire l'amour avec I-pin et voilà. Le plus dégueulasse dans l'histoire ça restait que pendant toute la durée du truc, j'avais le visage de Yamamoto tordu par le plaisir en tête. Je vous raconte pas mon état après puis même le lendemain. J'étais blasé de chez blasé, si tant qu'on puisse faire pire à ce stade. Je venais de faire l'amour avec ma copine en pensant à mon coloc' … Si un truc vous choque, passez votre chemin. Vous étiez prévenu dès le début que ma formidable épopée risquait d'en faire grincer des dents certain(e)s. Les mecs normaux qui rentrent chez eux le lendemain d'une soirée avec leur copine, ils sont en joie ; moi quand je suis rentré à l'appart' le lendemain matin, j'étais en mode zombie. J'avais pris un de ces pieds en imaginant le beau gosse sous moi que rien que d'y repenser, je m'écœure modèle géant. Comment je peux encore espérer faire partie du monde des hétéros si, quand je couche avec ma copine, je pense à un mec et à son corps en sueur, ayant jouis pour la troisième fois, collé au mien ? Where is my gun ?

Bref. La loose a encore pris un niveau quand, montant les marches jusque chez oam, j'ai entendu la voix stridente et infâme de la sangsue à l'intérieur. Oh putain … Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, celle là ? On avait dit qu'on invitait le moins possible de fois nos girlfriends à l'appart' ! C'est une des règles élémentaires, putain ! Je me suis précipité sur la porte comme un forcené et l'ai ouvert pour tomber sur la relou et le beau gosse en train de se rouler un patin dans l'entrée. Génial la vision, je regrettais de pas être un nain force 4 pour pas pouvoir lui foutre mon tomahawk dans la gueule à la greluche … Et à l'autre aussi remarque. J'étais degouted.

- Salut, j'ai grogné en essayant de me calmer et en balançant mes clés inutiles pour le coup sur le meuble d'entrée.

- La soirée a pas été bonne, on dirait ! A lâché la co-conne en se décollant enfin de son hôte.

_« Et la tienne, conasse ? Elle a était bonne, on dirait ! »_ je me suis dit à moi-même en imitant son timbre de voix merdique. J'ai ignoré superbement mister Univers et je me suis barré dans la cuisine sans daigner répondre à l'un et à l'autre qui me demandait si j'allais bien. Sans blague, il en avait quelque chose à foutre que j'aille bien ou non ? Je me suis attelé à faire du café pour m'occuper et pas expressément car j'en avais envie ; la seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'elle se casse et que Yamamoto ait une excuse valable à me balancer quant à sa présence ici. Bref, elle s'est enfin tiré quelques minutes plus tard; la porte s'est refermé et moi je me suis posté à ma fenêtre pour me déclarer une cigarette, again. Le beau gosse s'est pointé pas longtemps après dans la cuisine et s'est servi une tasse de café tranquille, comme si y'avait rien qui clochait. Putain mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Autant vous dire que c'était moins une avant que je pète un câble.

- Alors cette nuit ? Il demande en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, tasse à la main, son regard rivé sur moi.

C'est drôle, je le regarde pas et j'aurais presque l'impression qu'il est pas jouasse. Sa voix est neutre, en corrélation avec sa véritable envie de savoir ce que j'ai foutu de ma nuit, vraisemblablement.

- On l'a visiblement passé chacun avec nos copines, je réplique moi aussi avec neutralité.

C'était la vérité et je m'acharnais dur comme fer à ce qu'il croit que j'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Or c'était évidemment pas le cas … Je devais être comédien pro dans une autre vie.

- I-pin va bien ?

- I-pin va bien. Je demande pas comment va Haru car tu m'excuses mais j'en ai rien à foutre d'une part et elle a l'air d'aller bien d'autre part d'où deux raisons de pas demander.

- Hayato...

La goutte d'eau. Bam. Je me redresse, écrase ma clope dans une assiette sale et me tourne vers le beau gosse.

- Quoi, Hayato ? ! J'croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on les ramenaient pas ici ! Si j'dois rentrer et me farcir cette conne, je préfère encore rester chez I-pin ! Tu veux savoir ? Tu fais chier comme gars !

Je fais le tour de la table et m'arrête à l'encadrement de la porte lorsque la voix de Yamamoto retentit à nouveau calmement.

- Cette conne comme tu dis est...

- TA meuf, ouais ! Et me dis pas que depuis tout ce temps, t'as pas encore compris que je pouvais pas la blairer et c'est réciproque !

- J'avais compris... Il soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air fatigué.

- Cette fille est une gigantesque conne et tu vaux mieux que ça. Sur ce, je vais me pieuter.

- Elle veut se fiancer …

Je me stoppe net, au beau milieu de hall d'entrée. Mon cœur fait give up et mon esprit se barre au Piton de la Fournaise in da Réunion' Island. C'est une blague là ou bien ? Dîtes moi que je fais un foutu cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller, svp. Gros silence de mort. L'atmosphère est atroce et heureusement qu'on est pas l'un en face de l'autre sinon je lui collerait une beigne pour cacher le fait évident que mes yeux s'embrument à mesure que les secondes passent. Okay, je croyais que c'était une écervelée qualité supérieure mais là c'est une précurseur … ça fait un an même pas qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est moi où c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ? Elle croit vraiment avoir trouvé le grand amour, la fille ! Et l'autre là, pourquoi il dit plus rien ? Ça devrait le mettre en joie de voir que sa gonzesse est dingue de lui au point de commencer à penser à leur avenir ensemble. Arrêtez-moi, je vais vomir.

- C'est encore pire que s'que je croyais ha ha, je dis en un rire amer, les poings serrés le long de mon corps.

Ouais, c'était encore pire que tout. Cette déclaration sonnait un peu comme le début de la fin … Le chaos prenait forme et avec lui, le fait désormais évident que j'étais complètement amoureux de Yamamoto. C'était plus à prouver d'une quelconque manière que ce soit … Ce type était maintenant ancré en moi comme une douleur oppressante et lancinante. J'en étais raide dingue. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je dise d'autre, sincèrement ?

_« Tu parles comme si on était un couple »_

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ; depuis trois ans, c'était limpide même. Yamamoto et moi on était depuis un moment plus sur la même longueur d'onde et ce depuis qu'au plus profond de moi, je réalise que je le voulais pour moi. Moi et moi seul. Uniquement moi.

_« On sera jamais un couple. Toi et moi c'est purement sexuel … »_

Les images, ça va ça vient. Ça disparaît, ça ré-apparait … Devant mes yeux, dansent désormais celles de la philosophie du chaos et son lot de merdes grouillantes alors que je referme en un claquement sec la porte de ma chambre et me laisse glisser le long du bois froid... C'est douloureux d'aimer et si j'avais su, jamais je me serais laissé entrainé là-dedans. Jamais j'aurais entendu et accueilli, main tendue, cette voix et cette cohorte de ressentis qui terminaient de me faire assimiler le fait que j'étais moi aussi, tombé plus bas que terre. Que j'étais moi aussi tombé amoureux. Que j'avais moi aussi succombé à la faiblesse propre à l'Homme et qu'avec ça, commençait véritablement ma longue et authentique descente aux Enfers. C'est quand on se rend compte d'une chose qu'on réalise alors qu'on est sur le point de la perdre. Ou Inversement.

Peut-on se vanter d'être réellement fait pour subir ce genre d'afflictions ?

Dans la cuisine, ce que je vois pas c'est que … de l'autre côté de la cloison, Yamamoto s'est lui aussi laissé glissé au sol, les bras ballants reposant contre ses genoux alors que ses yeux fixent le parquet avec immobilité. Sa main repasse une nouvelle fois dans l'océan des cheveux sombres en bataille puis son regard, fatigué, se tourne vers la sortie, là où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt, avec nonchalance ...

_« Tu as raison. C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais moi aussi, Hayato... »_

**-x-x-**

*Extrait du sketch de Desproges intitulé « Je ne suis pas à proprement parler ce qu'on appelle un maniaque » datant de 1986, théâtre Grévin.


	12. Chapter 12

******Titre :**** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck**

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** Là franchement, c'est du bon gros M …

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note :** Bonjour,

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à l'ensemble de vos reviews concernant les chapitres précédents mais sachez que je vous remercie vivement et prendrais le temps de répondre ultérieurement. J'espère toujours que la suite continuera de vous plaire et vous souhaite en ce sens, une agréable lecture. :) Merci encore !

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

Je vais commencer fort avec ce chapitre, si si j'vous jure. Dans les quelques secondes à venir, vous allez, l'espace d'un court instant – enfin j'espère … - croire que vous vous êtes soit gourés d'histoire/page/site/blabla, soit que vos éventuelles lunettes ou autres moyens de correction oculaires ont besoin d'être nettoyés ou bien encore que vous rêvez éveillé... 'Savez ces rêves où on est conscient ou du moins à moitié, qu'on rêve. On se voit dormir, toussa … On est bloqué pendant un moment ; c'est carrément chelou ce genre de truc et si je peux vous apprendre une chose, ça s'appelle paralysie du sommeil ou _Kanashibari_ chez nous. Enfin bref, hein. Si ça vous est jamais arrivé, oubliez cette dernière option … Qui a dit que la culture c'était comme de la confiture déjà ?

Alors, oui, donc, là, présentement, lundi, début de semaine, je bosse. Étonnant, non ?

Mais en réalité c'est pas ça, le plus déroutant. Le plus déroutant, c'est que je bosse. Je veux dire, je met un semblant d'ardeur dans ce que je fais. Certes, j'ai rien d'autre à foutre et puis entre nous, esquiver mes collègues ou quoi en me casant dans les rayons isolés pour écouter de la musique tranquille, ça commence un peu à me gonfler – du moins aujourd'hui. On dirait un repris de justice, c'est saoulant. Enfin bon, je suis concentré dans ce que je fais – étiqueter des arrivages de CD de ploucs en l'occurrence – et ce uniquement pour m'empêcher de penser. Vous avez jamais ressenti ça ? Que le fait de faire une activité totalement bidon voir même carrément emmerdante en temps normal vous empêche de réfléchir à d'autres trucs quand vous êtes pas au top...

Mais c'est pas au matin que vos pensées vous cassent le plus les couilles, non. En réalité, le corolaire de votre humeur de merde matinale évolue, une fois le soir venu, quand vous ramenez votre couenne chez vous et que vous vous foutez au pieu à une heure avancée de la nuit, en un amas épouvantable vous damant la tête avec tellement de force que depuis le temps, vous avez pris des actions chez des antalgiques et/ou analgésiques de marque plus ou moins connues – les génériques, ça marche aussi bien. Dans tous les cas, pour penser à autre chose, faut faire autre chose ; CQFD. Je vous assure.

Du coup, je bosse. Je crois que j'ai étiqueté plus de CD en une matinée que pendant toute la durée de mon contrat ici ; ironique, hein ? Ceci-dit, ça peut s'expliquer facilement … Enfin j'veux dire, ça s'explique facilement. Vous savez, et là je vais adopter un ton semi-tragique qui doit normalement vous faire verser une larmichette ou alors, vous faire sourire – avouez - : il y a trois ans de ça, j'aurais absolument pas réagit comme ça … Il y a encore quelques semaines, je croyais vraiment que j'étais un je-m'en-foutiste assuré. Un précurseur dans le domaine. J'dirais même un pionnier … Faut croire qu'il y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis comme dirait nos ami(e)s français. Je crois que la France, ça reste un des pays qui m'intrigue et m'intéresse le plus. J'aimerais bien aller y faire un tour un de ces quatre … Ouais. Niveau vinasse il assure en plus, les pépères.

Si changer d'avis fait pas de moi un imbécile, alors pourquoi je réagis de la sorte ? Il est passé où pulsion-man ? J'ai l'impression de traîner ma couenne à la manière d'un éclopé. Je me sens blessé … Pas sur le plan physique, non. J'ai mal à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sens vide et ce d'autant plus quand je suis entouré de mes semblables. Croyez-moi, ça devient vraiment drôle quand les adages que vous avez pu lire au détour d'un bouquin ou d'un site internet ou je sais pas moi, se greffent à vous avec le but insidieux de vous montrer qu'envers et contre tout, on est à l'abri de rien.

_Je me suis jamais senti aussi seul que dans la foule._

Connu l'adage, hein ? Mais ce qu'on sait moins c'est que – selon moi - , c'est une des résultante au fait que, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : « Je suis dans l'incapacité voir carrément l'impossibilité de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur à quelqu'un. » Et ce quelqu'un, je vous le donne dans le mille, c'est ce cher connard de commercial qui me fait me perdre un peu plus chaque jour dans les méandres inextinguibles de mon cœur et de mon cerveau éprouvés. Je suis dingue de lui, ça me fait un mal de chien... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Pourquoi il me l'a fait ? J'ai rien demandé moi ! J'ai jamais demandé à subir ça !

… J'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureux.

Je me suis toujours interdit de sombrer dans cette folie. Pardon ? C'est glauque ? Vous voulez une image à la mord-moi l'nœud ? Okay alors … Heu : je suis comme ces gars ou ces filles hein remarquez qui se savent facilement accro de nature et que si ils ou elles se foutent à mettre le cd estampillé _Blizzard_ ( aka _WoW_ ) dans leur PC, sont d'ores et déjà foutu(e)s, archi foutu(e)s.

En clair, je savais que si j'me mettais à aimer, j'allais descendre directement aux Enfers et par la face nord.*** L'ascension, elle était déjà faite ; c'était pas la descente qui s'amorçait maintenant mais bel et bien la chute. C'est ça, j'ai l'impression de chuter, m'enfoncer d'avantage chaque jour dans un espèce de méli-mélo émotionnel infâme ; mes humeurs qui sont déjà bordéliques en temps normal – ou semi-normal – sont exacerbés, je vous raconte pas le délire; Je pète un câble pour rien, j'ai plus goût à rien, la seule chose que je veux et sait encore faire, c'est me foutre dans mon lit et/ou le long du canal pour m'imbiber d'alcool. Je suis une énorme larve.**

**_« Elle veut se fiancer … »_**

**La voix de Yamamoto résonne dans ma tête aussitôt que je fais plus rien pour m'occuper. J'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie pour un truc de ce genre, sincèrement … Et même si ça fait que quelques semaines, faut que ça cesse. J'en peux déjà plus ; je peux plus supporter que Yamamoto soit pas à moi, qu'il continue sagement sa petite vie semi-banale avec sa potiche qui me dégoute d'autant plus que je me rends compte que je deviens comme elle. Je l'envie et c'est immonde … J'en suis réduit à un tel état que vraiment je crois que je pourrais pas faire pire. Je veux Yamamoto, bordel de merde. Je le veux pour moi seul. Je veux que notre petit jeu rigolard des sex-friend parfaits prenne fin et qu'il ne voit que moi... Ouais, pardon c'était ma minute d'égoïsme utopique. Ça fait du bien les minutes d'égoïsme utopique, je vous jure … J'vais même en balancer une dernière pour la route : JE VEUX Yamamoto ! Yeah. Ça c'est dit, passons à quelque chose de plus constructif comme … Comment l'avoir ? … Hein, si je pense à Haru ? Non mais vous déconnez ou quoi ? ! j'en ai strictement rien à carrer d'elle et ouais je vais échafauder un plan pour lui piquer son mec. J'ai de l'empathie, détrompez-vous … J'en ai. Trop même. Mais pas pour elle … Elle a juste à être meilleure que moi sur ce terrain et là, seulement à ce moment, j'accepterais de rendre les ****armes. En attendant, j'vais user de ma nature d'enfoiré notoire pour m'offrir son mec. C'est pas comme si elle me faisait peur ****non plus... Quoi que des femmes en colère, c'est quand même assez effrayant parfois mais là n'est pas la question : elle saura pas et basta. De mon côté, vu que j'suis pas totalement un salaud, je vais en profiter pour écourter les choses avec I-pin … C'est pas la peine que je l'entraîne là-dedans, elle a déjà assez souffert – sans le savoir, certes mais moi j'le sais et c'est déjà assez – et croyez-moi, ça me fera quelque chose quand même ; non pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, j'en ai pas, mais bel et bien parce que c'est une des rares filles avec lesquelles je suis sortie que je pouvais supporter et vice-versa. C'est dommage mais j'me dois d'être honnête au mois une fois avec elle et je crois que c'est le bon moment. Bien sûr, je vais devoir encore inventer un flanc pour expliquer ma soudaine envie de rompre ; j'me vois mal lui balancer que c'est parce que ça fait perpet' que je m'envoie Yamamoto derrière son dos et que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est moyen, du coup je sais pas encore ce que je vais dire … Surement une banalité notoire qui casse pas trois pattes à un canard. C'est triste en y pensant … Sincèrement... Pff. Bref, je ferais ça ; quand ? Bientôt mais avant ça, faut que je vois mister univers. Je veux dire, j'ai envie de le voir …**

**- Encore en train de rêver à l'extrême, Gokudera !**

**Outch. Ryohei Sasagawa, un collègue. Rectification : un collègue braillard, fana de boxe et plutôt canon. Enfin j'dis ça … Ce type, il me gonfle plutôt qu'autre chose.**

**- Je rêve pas, je bosse contrairement à toi, je réplique en continuant sagement de trimer avec mes maudits CD.**

**- Je viens de finir de faire l'inventaire et de planifier l'achat des prochaines commandes ! Il dit en s'étirant et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.**

**Et ben... Tout ça dès le matin, il chôme pas le gaillard. Je savais qu'il bossait bien mais là, ça pourrait presque m'épater. Y'a anguille sous roche, si vous voulez savoir et quand y'a anguille sous roche, ben moi j'aime faire chier mon monde. C'est comme ça. **

**- Toi, tu vas faire de la lèche au boss et demander ton après-midi, je dis en lâchant un léger rire.**

**Il ricane bêtement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il me ferait presque penser à Yamamoto … Putain. **

**- C'est l'anniversaire de Hana aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien l'emmener quelque part cet après-midi, ha ha !**

**- C'est qui Hana ? Je fais, semi-intéressé.**

**- Ben, ma nana !**

**Ouais finalement, j'ai rien dit ; je veux pas qu'il ressemble à Yamamoto. **

**- T'as une copine, toi ? La pauvre, je dis en me bidonnant rien que d'y penser.**

**- Quoi la pauvre ? ! Et la tienne alors !**

**- J'en ai pas.**

**Session mensonge ON ; Il me regarde, l'air ahuri. J'le comprend, je ferais pareil si j'étais en face de moi. Putain, je suis con !**

**- Ben, t'étais pas avec une brunette, longues tresses là, mignonne …**

**- Si...**

**- Et t'es plus avec ?**

**- Nan.**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, officiellement je suis encore avec mais j'avais tellement en tête ****l'entreprise que je projetais de faire que … Ben que, j'avais déjà expédié ce fait aux oubliettes, comme pour m'enlever un poids en moins. Je suis trop impulsif, 'tain. Pourquoi je réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ? Je suis pourtant pas si con en temps normal, je veux dire, j'suis assez intellectuel... Enfin je crois.**

**- Il s'est passé quoi ? Il demande, en continuant de me sonder avec ses yeux d'ahuri. Il paraissait un peu désolé, aussi.**

**- Il s'est passé ce qu'il devait se passer, je dis en jetant mon étiqueteuse dans le carton enfin vide. Tu dois pas passer sous le bureau toi ? Grouilles-toi, le boss termine ce matin, c'est écrit sur le planning.**

**Sans déconner, le flanc que j'vais inventer, il sera unique et destiné seulement à la concernée et certainement pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis Ryohei, c'est vraiment trop un gueulard, pas le genre de mec avec qui j'ai envie de causer de ça. D'ailleurs avec qui j'ai envie, sérieusement ? Tsuna ? Ouais mais je vous ai pas dit, Tsuna il est parti avec sa congère, je sais plus où. Je crois que c'est dans les environs de Chiba, la plage toussa … Le glaçon ambulant va fondre, c'est au moins le bon point du truc. Du coup, mon sentiment de solitude il est à son paroxysme... Tsuna revient, ma caille !**

**- Au fait, y'a un type qui m'a demandé a quelle heure tu finissais, taleur. Reprend le gueulard, sérieusement en zieutant sa montre.**

**Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil et mon coeur commence à s'emballer tout seul en songeant que c'était peut-être … Enfin vous savez qui, hein. Faites pas genre vous êtes étonné(e)s, quand on est dans cet état, on a de l'espoir à revendre. **

**- Ah ouais, qui ?**

**- Ché pas, il m'a pas dit son nom... Grand, plutôt beau gosse, costard ; le genre de mec qui doit bosser dans une boîte de prod', tu vois le genre ?**

**Oh ouais, je vois très bien le genre. Putain. Putain. Putain. Barres-toi, espoir de merde !**

**- Ouais, j'sais pas. Il t'a pas dit ce qu'il me voulait ?**

**- Savoir a quelle heure tu finissais, t'es sourd à l'extrême !**

**- Ok, ok, ok...**

**Après cette discussion tout à fait magistrale, Sasagawa est – enfin – parti et moi, je me suis mis à cogiter sur mon mystérieux gars pendant tout l'après-midi. C'était qui ce type ? Sérieusement, qui à part Yamamoto pouvait venir pour savoir l'heure à laquelle je terminais ? Tsuna est pas là et des connaissances masculines, j'en ai pas cinquante. Du coup, comme je cogitais à nouveau, je me suis mis à bosser encore plus et finalement je faisais la fermeture du magasin. J'aime bien ce moment, quand il y a plus personne, que le jour décroit et que j'éteins les lumières en refermant les portes du truc...Des gestes somme toute banals mais qui ont leur petit effet. J'ai soupiré un grand coup à l'idée de rentrer à l'appart' puis je me suis allumé une clope, en restant sagement adossé contre la porte de la boutique désormais close.**

**- Salut, alors comme ça tu fais des heures supp' ?**

**Grand, plutôt beau gosse, costard … Okay, l'invité mystère se tenait là, a côté de moi, adossé contre le mur et son visage affublé d'un léger sourire tourné vers moi. J'ai pas répondu tout de suite, je l'ai regardé encore un moment puis j'ai aspiré de nouveau sur ma clope.**

**- Non parce que ton pote aux cheveux gris, il a dit que tu partais généralement aux alentours de 18h, il a continué en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son téléphone portable.**

**- C'est pas mon pote.**

**Mysterious Man a laissé échapper un rire puis s'est décollé de son mur pour se tourner entièrement vers moi. Il émanait de lui une assurance de malade et un certain charisme. Tu m'étonnes que je me suis dit, si j'avais une plastique pareille, moi aussi j'me prendrais pas pour de la merde... D'une certaine manière, il me faisait penser à Yamamoto. Il devait être au moins aussi beau gosse que lui mais paraissait nettement plus sérieux. Je le voyais mal avec un sourire imbécile planté sur le visage, par exemple. Nan ça, c'était réservé à Yamamoto.**

**- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu me plais.**

**Gné ? Mes yeux c'était devenu des soucoupes volantes. J'avais bien entendu ? Nan mais sérieusement, c'était la première fois qu'un gars me faisait du gringue. Enfin je crois... Surtout un gars de cet acabit quoi. Le mec c'était clair que c'était pas le péquenot du coin vu sa classe...**

**- Heu...**

**- Excuse-moi d'être aussi direct, il dit en voyant mon air de parfait ahuri, ça fait un moment que je viens dans ce magasin et visiblement tu m'as pas remarqué...**

**- On dirait que nan...**

**Et là il a fait une moue genre il était super déçu, j'ai trouvé ça assez gratifiant et d'un coup mes lèvres se sont mises à œuvrer d'elles-même. Ce type m'intriguait, je voulais en savoir plus … Le tout sans cesser de penser que putain, il me faisait penser à Yamamoto, merde !**

**- Je connais pas ton nom, au fait...**

**- Ganauche, enchanté ! Il dit en me tendant sa main. Toi c'est Hayato Gokudera, ton pot... Enfin ton collègue me l'a dit.**

**- Ah bon ? Ouais, la même...**

**Sans déconner, est-ce qu'un jour Ryohei Sasagawa allait arrêter de cafter à tout bout de champ ? Il est vraiment chiant ce type, il peut pas la boucler pour changer ? Enfin bref … Au moins j'avais pas à me présenter toussa, ces trucs ça me gonfle. Bon et puis pour en revenir à nos moutons, les miens notamment, j'étais donc en train de me faire draguer en bonne et due forme par un mec genre mannequin qui avait attendu jusque vingt plombes du soir pour me voir seuls à seuls. C'était flatteur, ouais. J'adorais cette sensation de plaire à un type de ce genre...**

**- Pour tout t'avouer, je dois encore bosser sur un projet de dingue pour mon boulot avec un collègue mais ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre rapide quelque part ?**

**Là j'aurais dû dire non. J'étais – encore – maqué déjà, hétéro normalement, j'allais rentrer et voir Yamamoto surtout... Mais finalement, j'ai pensé que ce serait pas mal de renter plus tard et faire croire à mister Univers qu'il m'emplissait pas constamment la caboche. Et puis entre nous, si la potiche squattait encore l'appart', j'aurais commis un meurtre donc c'était peut-être pas plus mal que je me laisse aller deux secondes à fricoter avec ce parfait inconnu. Ça aussi, ça fait du bien parfois.**

**- Ça m'va, j'ai dis finalement en éjectant mon mégot d'une pichenette.**

**- Ok, super ! Je téléphone juste deux secondes à mon collègue pour lui dire que je serais en retard et on décolle.**

**Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est éloigné un peu puis a commencé à converser rapidos avec son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil ; j'étais pas super loin mais la sonorité de la voix que j'entendais vaguement me disait aussi vaguement quelque chose... C'était trop rapide, j'ai pas discerné grand chose pour être honnête. Bref, il a raccroché assez rapidement puis est revenu à ma hauteur, un sourire colgate ornant ses lèvres. Putain mais, comment ils font pour avoir des sourires de pub, ces cons ? **

**Enfin... On s'est engagé sans un mot de plus dans la rue encore bondée a cette heure et moi dans ma tête, je me répétais sans cesse : ****_« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? », « qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_**** …**

**Je fichais quoi ? Et Yamamoto il faisait quoi à ce moment ?**

**Suite au prochain épisode, mes friends.**

******-x-x-**

***Morceau d'Hubert-Felix Thiéfaine, plus précisément ****_Première descente aux Enfers par la face Nord_**** – Tout corps vivant branché sur le secteur est appelé à s'émouvoir ( album de 1978 ). J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher … : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : **What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M, on continue sur notre lancée :)

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note :** bonsoir,

Il est là ! Non, ceci n'est pas un message d'information ou un quelconque malheur relatif à un vendredi 13 mais bel et bien un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs vendredi 13, treizième chapitre. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. :p On sort les bouteilles ? Pardon ? un petit discours avant ? Bon ahem... Je m'excuse pour le retard mais il était nécessaire pour moi de faire une – petite - pause. L'envie concernant cette fiction est toujours au beau fixe, c'est plutôt un bon point. Vos reviews font toujours plaisir et j'espère que ce plaisir sera encore au rendez-vous à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Par contre, et vous avez du vous en rendre compte, **je ne garantie plus** ( stop l'espoir pour rien, c'est pas cool :/ ) **les réponses aux reviews** ( RaR comme on dit dans le jargon ) **ou alors avec du retard**. J'ai moins de temps qu'avant et tout, j'vais pas vous raconter ma vie. Vous en revanche, vous pouvez me raconter la votre, hein *_* Je lirais avec plaisir. Allez trêve de plaisanteries, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Avant ça, **Spécial thank's** à **Tsubaki I** ( toujours ! o/ ) pour son entrain et sa bonne humeur, **lilith-evangeline** pour avoir rejoins le mouvement ( contente que la fiction te plaise ), **Distorsion02** ( alive ? :) ), **AshtrayHeart** ( Merci beaucoup pour tes dires, l'amie! ), **Ludamiel**, **Lou**, **Incoonuu**, **Askwee**, **Lycksam**, **Hentai-chan** ( Yes aiie ! ), **Asami28**, **Chibii-titegaf**, **Momotarow** ( Contente de te retrouver :) ), … Et tous les autres. Vous êtes beaucoup, c'est bonbon ! Merchips !

**-x-x-**

Un regard à droite. Un autre à gauche. _Namasté_, les gens ! …

Ha ha, j'suis peut-être un peu ironique là sur le coup. Avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas. Remarque moi non plus je m'y attendais pas ; enfin si en quelque sorte je m'y attendais mais pas tout de suite, quoi. Ben ouais, ça fait une paie ! Des trucs intéressants dans vos vies depuis ? Ouais ? Nan ? Bon de toutes façons, je m'en tamponne un peu à dire vrai. Ben quoi ? De toute façon, si vous êtes – encore – là, c'est pour écouter **mes **déboires. Non ? Ah bon zut... Enfin bref, je vais rassembler mes souvenirs et continuer la narration de ce fabuleux récit. Ça vous botte ? Remarquez même si ça vous botte pas, c'est le même tarif. J'ai besoin d'un exutoire ! …

…

… Psit psit, vous la voulez quand même la suite, hein ? Ouf, ça m'rassure. Un peu. Remarquez que j'suis toujours aussi cynique. Par contre, je suis toujours incapable de dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, hein... Les doutes, ça part pas comme une vulgaire tâche et c'est ma foi, bien fâcheux.

Anyway.

Donc... Check-list de mes souvenirs... Hum … Non pas ça... Toujours pas...

Ah oui ! Ce type là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Le genre mannequin... Un air de Yamamoto... Grmbl, arrêtez de glousser, merci. Ouais donc ce gars il s'appelle Ga... Gani... Gana... Ah ouais, Ganauche c'est ça ! Il m'avait abordé à la sortie de mon taff' et tout, vous vous souvenez ? C'est une gravure de mode et je me rappelle que j'avais mis des plombes pour éventuellement admettre qu'un mec pareil pouvait s'intéresser à un plouc comme moi. Enfin bon, il s'est révélé que c'était bel et bien le cas... Je veux dire, je semblais l'intéresser vraiment quoi. Gné, c'est quoi ces regards dubitatifs ? Vous pourriez y croire un peu quand même – au moins pour moi ! Tsss. Donc, alors la suite de cette rencontre, la voici la voilà... Comme toujours, ça relève d'un épisme – ouais je sais, ça se dit pas, ranafout' - énorme. Ironie te revoila.

Bref, Ganauche m'a invité à boire un verre; rapidos le verre, il devait bosser sur un truc important après soit disant. Il avait même appelé son collègue pour le prévenir et j'me rappelle que la voix à l'autre bout du fil, elle me disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais bon, franchement, avec les passants, les bagnoles en double file … J'aurais pu entendre un _wookie_ parler, ça aurait été pareil. Ah Star Wars... Gloire à George Lucas. Il pourrait s'apparenter à un – de mes – rois, le type.

Donc, je disais... Eh oui, toujours cette formidable aptitude à m'interrompre moi-même ! Je disais que j'avais accepté et que le mannequin et moi on s'est alors engagés dans la rue en direction d'un bar. Visiblement, il savait où il allait le gars et moi je suivais sagement. On était côte à côte, j'avais allumé une autre clope que j'avais coincé au coin de ma bouche et fourré mes mains dans mes poches. Normal, quoi. Le type, Ganauche, il me lançait des regards en coin et étirait un petit sourire en faisant défiler ses yeux le long de mon corps. Pour dire vrai, tout ça commençait sérieusement à me déstabiliser. Il se foutait de ma gueule en semi-juif ou quoi ? Du coup, j'ai grogné un coup et m'apprêtait à parler quand il le fit avant. Rapide le type.

- Laisse-moi deviner, t'es du genre méfiant ? Il souriait.

Ganauche 1-0 Gokudera.

- Sans être méfiant, je me demande encore si c'est pas une vaste blague …

Et là j'ai pensé à l'autre taré et son canari. Il aurait pu me faire un coup foireux ; je veux dire... C'était son genre. Quoi que... Finalement non. Avec Hibari on est plutôt du genre à s'envoyer des fions en face, de vive voix, plutôt que derrière. Enfin on a toujours plus ou moins procédé comme ça hein... Bon alors c'était quoi l'arnaque, cet empaffé de Ryohei qui me faisait un canular de bas étage ? Ça pouvait être le cas, je vous assure. Minute anecdote, préparez vos zygomatiques : une fois le type, alors qu'on bossait en rayon, il a été voir une nana, je sais même plus la tête qu'elle avait la fille c'est dire, et il lui a claqué que j'arrêtais pas de la mater depuis une demi-heure. Un énorme flanc à la Ryohei, évidemment. Plus casse-couilles, tu meurs... Enfin y'aurait bien Hibari, ouais. Bref, cinq minutes après, la nana se pointait devant moi, rouge comme un panneau stop, et me demandait si on pouvait aller prendre un café. L'autre con était en train de se marrer comme une baleine dans le rayon hippie, je me rappelle. Il se planquait derrière un groupe de Peace & Love qui captait que dalle à la situation. Je lui ai lancé un regard de tueur avant que la gonzesse me sorte à nouveau de mes pensées en me fourrant son numéro de téléphone dans les mains. J'ai lancé un autre regard mauvais à l'autre tronche de poulpe et ai étiré un sourire de malade ; la bonne grosse banane, 'voyez. Jusqu'aux oreilles le smile. Il allait prendre cher le collègue. Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai rendu son papier à la demoiselle en indiquant sans équivoques que j'étais gay et que c'était mon mec là-bas qui avait concocté ce plan foireux. J'ai sorti ça super sérieux et tout. Stoïque, imperturbable, limite sûr de lui. Le jeu d'acteur était parfait. Ha ha ! Trop fier, je vous assure. La fille, elle est devenue livide, elle a bafouillé des trucs puis s'est retourné comme une furie et a été retourner une gifle magistrale à mon boulet de collègue. Putain, les gens j'y repense, je suis mort de rire ! C'était MAGISTRAL. Le groupe de hippie s'est même foutu de sa gueule en claquant des « Peace » à tout va. Tel est pris qui croyez prendre ! Quel crétin ce Sasagawa, j'ai pas arrêté de me fendre la gueule pendant un bon quart d'heure. Lui il me gueulait dessus avec sa trace rouge sur la gueule... Ah la la, sans déconner, faut plus que j'y pense sinon je vais me bidonner ouvertement devant le mannequin et là, je vais vraiment passer pour un abruti... Si c'est pas déjà fait. Mais c'était GENIAL, vraiment.

J'ai essayé de plus y penser et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Ganauche ; il continuait de me scruter, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Okay, il se foutait vraiment de moi le type. Obligé, attendez .. ! Vous auriez pensé quoi à ma place ? Ça se voit que vous l'aviez pas devant vous le mec. Il pouvait égaler le beau gosse. Ouais le beau gosse … Avec son sourire colgate, ses yeux bruns brillant d'une luxure badine, ses cheveux noirs constamment en désordre, son corps de... Baffe mentale ! Pas penser à Yamamoto, pas penser. Glups.

- Toi, t'as vraiment pas conscience que tu dégages un truc spécial, il dit en rigolant, me sortant par la même de mes pensées qui commençaient un peu à dévier.

- Hum, dis-je en tirant une nouvelle fois sur ma clope. Sans vouloir chercher à me descendre tout seul comme un grand – ce que je fais à merveilles, hein tu vois ? -, le seul truc que je peux dégager c'est l'envie irrépressible à autrui de me fuir. J'suis pas un gars très sociable, tu vois et..

- Shhhh. Me balance pas tout d'un coup, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître.

Il sourit toujours et me balance un clin d'œil. Un léger frisson bizarre me parcourt.

Okay, il est dingue le gars. Ou maso. Le gros malade ! J'ai quand même toujours un mal de dingue à y croire. Ça doit venir du fait que mon estime de soi, elle est au ras des pâquerettes depuis toujours. La confiance, j'en parle pas. Surtout vis-à-vis ou en présence d'autrui. Jamais je me ferais à l'espèce humaine. C'est viscéral. Je suis trop désabusé pour ça. Bon vivement qu'on se pose, et que je me siffle un – ou plusieurs - verre(s) d'alcool parce que là, je commence à stresser un peu quand même. Okay, beaucoup. Je me demandais encore ce que je fichais exactement ? Et je pensais à Yamamoto aussi... Pfeuh.

On est enfin arrivé, peu de temps après, devant un bar; il semblait pas miteux le truc : devanture en bois laqué. _« Au Nirvana »_ qu'elle indiquait l'enseigne. Wow, c'était quand même vachement suggestif, nan ?

- Après toi, me sourit le mannequin en me tenant la porte, m'invitant à entrer dans l'établissement plongé dans la pénombre;

Gentleman en plus. Cool.

Le bar était pas trop bondé, lumière tamisée, décoration style ancien .. Y'avait un étage avec des bibliothèques protégées par des vitres qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Première impression : franchement sympa. Je notais donc le bon goût du mannequin, autre point positif. Mais surtout et c'était plus important dans ma tête à ce moment – débile je sais -, on pouvait fumer à l'intérieur. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient des quelques tables dans l'extrême fond de la pièce. La classe! Comment ça se fait que je connaissais pas un bar pareil ? … Ah oui c'est vrai, je sors quasi-jamais autre que pour le boulot.** Bim**. AutoKill.

On s'est posés à l'étage, à la table la plus reculée. Bon, c'est bien gentil mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir se raconter ? Moi à ce moment mon cerveau, il était en mode OFF. J'me sentais franchement mal à l'aise. Pourvu qu'il soit bavard, je me suis dit... Le temps que je m'imbibe le corps d'alcool fort. Une serveuse s'est pointé, tout sourire, décolleté plongeant, déhanché suggestif avant de se pointer devant nous et de lorgner sur moi et le mannequin, chacun notre tour. Je l'ai dévisagé en haussant un sourcil – réflexe d'asocial hautement agacé par les filles de ce genre - ; elle attendait quoi pour prendre notre commande, un coup de sifflet ?

- Wahou, vous êtes acteurs, tous les deux ? Elle demande sans même un bonjour, rien.

_What The Fuck ?_ J'allais répondre « Et vous, vous êtes serveuse ? » pour qu'enfin elle fasse son boulot quand le mannequin a , une fois de plus, ouvert la bouche avant moi. Rah, trop rapide décidément.

- On est amants, il dit calmement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Je manque de m'étrangler. La serveuse elle, perd de sa superbe et sort enfin un calepin de sa jupe – trop courte la jupe, au fait. Je crois qu'en y réfléchissant le calepin il servait juste à cacher son trouble. Pas besoin de noter une commande aussi courte, quoi.

- Oh. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour ces messieurs ?

- Deux whisky, merci, continue Ganauche avec naturel.

Elle note sur son truc et repart, le déhanché en moins. Ha ha, désabusée la fille. J'aime.

Que... Non mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? J'aime pas du tout ! Il se prend pour qui l'autre ?

- Heu...

- Crois-moi, elle allait pas arrêter de nous reluquer... Explique le mannequin en s'autorisant un petit rire. Là, on va être vraiment tranquille ; ce genre de situations, ça met mal à l'aise, je trouve.

Amen. Je remballe mon regard mauvais et sort mon paquet de clopes tandis que la greluche revient et nous sert, sans ajouter rien de plus. Je m'avoue que le mannequin, il a bien joué quand même. Bref, j'acquiesce en silence en choppant le cendar au milieu de la table pour y faire tomber ma cendre.

- Alors, Hayato Gokudera, et si tu me parlais de toi, il dit en portant son verre à ses lèvres, me scrutant du coin de l'œil.

J'expulse ma fumée.

- C'est drôle, j'allais justement proposer qu'on parle pas de moi. Tu bosses dans quoi ?

Il étire un autre sourire en reposant le verre qui clique, de concert avec les glaçons, en un bruit très léger contre la surface en bois.

- Bon on procède comme ça : une question chacun. Ça te va ?

- Mouais... J'hausse les épaules, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

- Très bien. Dans quoi je bosse ? Hum... Tu me vois bosser dans quoi ? Il demande en glissant sa joue dans la paume de sa main sans cesser de me scruter, légèrement amusé.

Inévitable. Je me mets à penser au beau gosse.

- J'sais pas. Un truc classieux vu ta dégaine.

Il boit à nouveau et j'en profite pour l'imiter. Ah... la descente du liquide mordoré le long de mon corps. J'aime. Ça me fait un bien fou.

- Donc, tu me trouve classieux ? Ouah, c'est plutôt gratifiant pour une première discussion.

- Ouais 'fin, c'est surtout la vérité. Je me doute que tu taffes pas dans une boîte de seconde zone, quoi, je dis rapidement histoire qu'il s'emballe pas trop quand même ; soyons réalistes, hein.

- Okay, tu as raison... Je bosse dans une boîte de prod'.

Ben voyons. Dans le genre, pas étonné.

- Ah bon, c'est quoi les productions en question ?

- Hum, chacun son tour, il dit en souriant.

Merde. Bon je lui lance un regard lui indiquant que c'est son tour. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de me prêter au jeu déjà ?

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, Hayato ?

Ah ouais carrément. Un RAPIDE le type, je vous dis. Je bois une nouvelle -longue- gorgée et grimace en reposant mon verre presque vide sur la table. J'en profite pour reprendre ma cigarette presque terminée elle aussi, qui reposait sur le dessus du cendrillon.

- Non. Enfin si... C'est un peu compliqué. J'suis compliqué.

Pourquoi je suis toujours obligé de balancer que je suis un alien notoire ? Que je fais n'importe quoi à tous niveau ? Pardon .. ? Je vous en balancerais de la franchise, moi ! J'peux pas fermer ma gueule, une fois de temps en temps. Sérieux, ça me blase.

- Tu sais ? Si il y a bien un truc que j'ai appris, d'autant plus grâce à mon taff', c'est que les choses les plus compliquées sont également les plus intéressantes.

- Justement, tu bosses dans quoi ? Je réitère aussi sec en éludant avec brio le fait qu'il me montre ostensiblement que je lui plais. Moi E.T. La blague.

Il rigole.

- Dans une boite de production.

Okay. Il m'a eu le petit salaud. J'suis con aussi, je réfléchis après avoir agis. Quel boulet.

- A mon tour, il fait remarquer en souriant de plus belle de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Colgate bonjour. Yamamoto sort de ma tête !

- Tu as envie qu'on se revoit ?

La question qui tue. Ouais parce qu'on vient de finir nos verres, que le mannequin a zieuté vite fait sa montre genre ni vu ni connu et qu'il s'est à nouveau mis à me fixer avec attention. Il semblait un peu anxieux quant à ma réponse. Mignon. Il tient vraiment à ce qu'on se revoit, à priori. C'est flatteur.

- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi pas... Mais tu sais, je suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je veux dire, tu sembles être un chic type et tout mais...

- Tu me plais vraiment, Hayato.

- Peut-être bien mais...

- Ne t'arrête pas sur la première impression. Ce qui se passe dans ma tête est pas du même acabit que la vue de ce costume impeccable. Pour tout te dire, ça m'emmerde plutôt qu'autre chose de porter un truc pareil mais c'est la procédure de la boîte.. Enfin bref, il se gratte la nuque en secouant légèrement la tête ( So Yamamoto! ). Laisse-moi une chance d'apprendre à te connaître.

**Bim.** Je sais pas du tout quoi répondre là pour le coup. Mode truite domestique activé. Sans dec', je peux répondre quoi d'autre que « ouais » à une demande pareille. Il semble super sincère le type. Un ange passe. Il remarque cependant mon trouble et appose sa main contre mon épaule en étirant un sourire attendri.

- Après que tu as remis de l'ordre dans tes idées, contactes-moi. On fait comme ça ? Il demande en me glissant sa carte personnelle.

J'ignore le bout de papier qui trône devant moi. Lui se lève, balance quelques billets près de l'addition et zieute une dernière fois sa montre.

- Il faut vraiment que je file, il dit l'air ennuyé. Il tombe vraiment mal ce fichu dossier à terminer... En tous cas, la balle est dans ton camp. J'espère qu'on se reverra rapidement, Hayato.

Et là, il se penche vers moi et appose ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, humant un moment l'odeur caractéristique de clope qu'ils doivent avoir. Sans dec', j'ai grand besoin d'une douche. Je frissonne. Aucun gars, à part Yamamoto, m'a jamais approché d'aussi près. J'ai pas l'habitude... J'ai envie de voir Yamamoto. J'ai envie qu'il nous voit avec le mannequin pour voir comment il réagirait. Est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ? Ha ha... Espoir. Il semble pas jaloux de ma relation avec I-pin...

Bref, je réagis pas et relève la tête une fois qu'il se barre. Je soupire un grand coup et m'enfonce dans mon siège en levant le nez au plafond. Il est bizarre ce plafond... trop net. Pas de fioritures, rien. Ça me démoralise là pour le coup. J'ai envie de rentrer mais j'ai ne flemme monstre de bouger de ma place... Je m'autorise encore une petite cigarette et mon regard rencontre celui de la serveuse, elle m'adresse un sourire plein d'espoir en me voyant désormais seul, ce qui m'achève mentalement. J'écrase nerveusement le mégot dans le cendar, prend mes clics et mes claques – en l'occurrence fourrer la carte de visite du mannequin dans ma poche et me tire de là, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Dans la rue, j'erre comme un zombie. Normal. Raccoon City en direct live. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et me mange quelques passants qui arrivaient en sens inverse ; ils gueulent mais je fais pas gaffe et presse le pas pour rentrer enfin chez oam.

Ce que j'ai envie de faire, là présentement ? Vous allez pas tarder à le savoir. Ha ha.

J'arrive enfin au pied de l'immeuble, je monte en hâte les escaliers ( l'ascenseur est encore down, putain mais ils vont se bouger le fion pour le réparer un jour ou bien ? ), commence à stresser à l'idée que la porte soit fermée. C'est simple, si elle l'est, le beau gosse est pas là, si elle l'est pas il est là... Je me rue sur celle-ci comme un bourrin et joie intense qui envahit mon corps alors que je débaroule dans le hall de l'appart' en soufflant comme un bœuf. Elle est ouverte, et direct je remarque qu'il y a de la lumière dans la chambre de Yamamoto. Je marque un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre ma respiration, me passe une main fébrile dans les cheveux en bougeant sur place comme un parfait crétin. Je fais un ou deux semblant d'aller-retour en soupirant puis consent enfin à balancer ma veste sur le canapé. Je crève de chaud. Un léger bruit de pieds de chaise qui râcle au sol parvient de la chambre de Mister Univers. « Et merde! », je file en direction de cette dernière et m'arrête un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Yamamoto-je-suis-un-gros-canon-cosmique est là, les lunettes sur le nez alors qu'il s'occuper à agrafer plusieurs feuilles ensemble. Il tourne vivement la tête vers moi et enlève ses lunettes en même temps qu'il repose son dossier sur le bureau un poil bordélique. Il a du taffer un bon moment vu l'état du truc. Son pc est encore allumé sur un dossier PDF. Bref, mon cœur bat à deux mille à l'heure alors que nos regards se croisent enfin.

- Tiens salut, t'as fait des heures supp' ? Il dit en avisant rapidement l'heure sur l'écran.

Je bouillonne. Une irrémédiable envie s'empare de moi. Mélange de désir, de pression, de mélancolie mélangées. C'est assez bordélique, je dois dire. J'ai passé la soirée avec un parfait inconnu qui m'a fait du gringue, Je suis techniquement toujours maqué avec I-pin a qui je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis des plombes, la dernière fois que Yamamoto et moi on a causé, il m'a annoncé que sa sangsue de copine voulait se fiancer. Joyeux Bordel.

Fallait s'y attendre. C'était prévisible. Je comble l'espace nous séparant et attrape le beau gosse par sa cravate avant de me frotter de façon suggestive à lui. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de dire merde à tout et qu'on s'abandonne, à deux, à notre propre plaisir. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail qu'on a rien fait en plus. C'est pas qu'une impression en même temps... Je colle mon bassin contre le sien pour lui montrer mon état et commence à faire courir mes mains le long de son torse, par dessus sa chemise blanche. Ma bouche se perd dans son cou et j'hume avec un délice sans pareil son odeur si caractéristique. Il a prit une douche y'a pas longtemps, ses cheveux bien que secs sentent le gel douche énergisant – celui au gingembre – et ça me rend dingue. Ma douche attendra. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches cependant qu'il reste immobile.

- Hayato ? Tu... ça va ?

- Chut.

- Mais je... Je dois filer, il dit en faisant glisser une main dans mon dos.

Je commence à lui déboutonner la chemise sans décoller mon nez de son cou. J'adore son cou. J'adore l'embrasser, le malmener. Là en l'occurrence je m'attelle à lui claquer un suçon maison. Sa greluche va pleurer et moi jubiler. Il bouge toujours pas, remuant simplement la tête contre la mienne.

- Que dalle. Tu restes là. J'ai des projets pour toi, je susurre en retournant malmener son grain de peau.

Il soupire. C'est délicieux. J'ai envie de le bouffer sur place. Putain Yamamoto, arrête de faire genre, tu vas refuser qu'on s'envoie en l'air, tu m'excites encore plus. Si tu savais...

- Je suis sérieux, Hayato... Hum, j'ai un projet à finir, si je me pointe pas mon collègue va me tuer et accessoirement mon boss demain.

Je sourit. J'entreprends de terminer d'ouvrir sa chemise à une main tandis que l'autre descend directement contre son entrejambe, venant flatter la bosse commençant à se former sous le tissu rêche de son jean noir. C'est ce pantalon là qui lui fait un cul d'enfer, cette coïncidence.

- J'en ai rien à battre. Toi et moi, on va baiser comme des sauvages sur ce pieu, je fais en le poussant en direction du-dit lit tout en continuant à le caresser par dessus son pantalon. Tu vas me la mettre bien profond.

Je l'ai senti frissonner. Mon petit manège de gars en manque à l'air de marcher... remarquez, je suis en manque mais juste que d'habitude j'emploie pas de locutions aussi hum, disons directes. Pourtant c'est pas comme si je savais pas qu'il aimait pas ça. Je sais qu'il aime ça...

- Putain, tu...

Il halète, je viens de faire glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et de faire sauter le bouton de son jean désormais allégrement tendu. Il a une érection de malade ; le gland rougie dépasse même de son boxer tellement il bande. La vision est juste ultra excitante. Le tableau doit être le même dans mon propre sous-vêtement. De toute façon qu'il ait un truc à faire ou pas, je m'en tape, je lui laisse pas le temps de dire ouf. Je le pousse sur le lit et grimpe directement à califourchon sur son bassin. Ses yeux bruns révèlent à présent une intense lueur lubrique, un désir non dissimulé. J'adore savoir que je lui fait cet effet … Putain, ce que j'aime. Ce soir, c'est moi qui dirige les opérations, il l'a très bien compris et me laisse faire alors que sa respiration se fait de plus en plus bruyante. J'enlève mon t-shirt et le balance dans la pièce, ne perdant pas de temps pour revenir sur son bas-ventre gonflé à l'extrême. Il soulève rapidement son bassin et j'en profite pour abaisser le tout, pantalon et boxer. La vue me rend euphorique. Son sexe fièrement dressé pointe dans ma direction et je m'autorise alors un furtif regard vers son visage. Il a les lèvres entre-ouvertes et ses yeux assombris par le désir alternent entre son sexe tendu et moi. T'inquiète mon gars, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais mais va savoir, je suis d'humeur taquine ce soir. J'ai envie de te surprendre.

- Dis-le, je fais avec un semblant de voix autoritaire bien trop rauque à mon goût.

Il étire un sourire coquin. Il est beau l'enfoiré. Évidemment qu'il va le dire, on parle de Takeshi Yamamoto là.

- Suce-moi.

Je frissonne d'excitation. Je le savais mais j'arrive encore à être surpris. Ce type me retourne les tripes, bordel de merde. Je le débarrasse entièrement de ses fringues, il est à poil devant moi, la vision est délicieuse ; je m'en mords la lèvre. Mes doigts sont armés d'une volonté propre et s'enroulent directement sur sa hampe dressée avant de coulisser, d'un mouvement fluide, contre la peau échaudée. La sensation de sentir sa peau chaude, excitée contre mes doigts m'avait manqué. Je me sens comme si j'étais en état de grâce, les gens. C'est chaud... Ses soupirs se font plus appuyés à mesure que je le masturbe lentement, au rythme de mon envie. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps. Il est pressé ? Ranafout'. Moi je le suis pas. Je fais durer un peu quand un mouvement de bassin de la part du beau gosse me fait sourire une nouvelle fois. J'adore jouer au tortionnaire ; il en veut plus et j'accède pas à sa demande, excitant hein ? Enfin bon pour dire vrai, je peux plus trop tenir non plus... J'ouvre mon propre pantalon parce que mine de rien, je commence à avoir vachement mal et me cambre un peu plus contre ses jambes, rapprochant mon visage de son membre tendu. Son corps se tend, un rapide coup d'œil vers lui m'indique qu'il est toujours rivé sur moi, appuyé sur ses coudes attendant le moment fatidique où je vais le prendre en bouche.

- T'aimes ce que tu vois ? Je fais en un soupir rauque. Oh putain c'est sorti tout seul. Je frissonne de ma propre audace.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ?

Il retombe mollement et laisse échapper un léger rire en fixant le plafond.

- Putain, ouais... Un sourire béat s'étale sur son visage. Viens par ici.

Il s'est redressé sur les coudes et m'intime à venir en désignant d'un coup de menton mon entrejambe au bord de la rupture. Oh. Bordel de... Le pervers. J'aime. Mon membre pulse douloureusement dans mon jean pourtant ouvert ; j'étire un sourire en coin et me débarrasse de celui-ci. Je prends le luxe de ne pas enlever mon boxer, j'ai envie qu'il le fasse. J'adore quand il me désape. C'est maintenant que les joyeusetés vont commencer, je me retourne et me positionne tête-bêche, amenant mon bassin au dessus de son visage. Ah bordel... longtemps qu'on l'avait plus fait cette position. Je reprends sagement son membre entre mes doigts et donne un rapide coup de langue sur le gland tandis qu'il fait glisser mon sous-vêtement de mes jambes et prend mon sexe en main. Je gémis et donne un lent coup de langue sur toute sa longueur en guise de réponse. Un murmure rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres et il ne tarde pas lui aussi à donner un coup de langue sur mon membre. Je cambre le dos et me mord une nouvelle fois la lèvre ; rien que ça me met dans un état pas possible... j'imagine pas quand il va me...

- Aaah... Humm

Il vient de me prendre en bouche. La sensation est exquise, ça suffirait à me faire jouir. Je crois même que le prochain assaut sera décisif ; il doit le sentir car il abandonne un moment les caresses proférées contre mon sexe pour diriger ses doigts contre mon intimité, venant flatter l'anneau de chair. De mon côté, je prends son sexe entièrement en bouche, faisant tourner ma langue sur la peau tendue cependant que ma bouche effectue de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Je sens un doigt puis bientôt deux s'immiscer en moi, s'attelant à détendre mon intimité. Un soupir lascif s'échappe de ma bouche, c'est trop bon. Il est trop doué ce mec ; les préliminaires c'est son truc... Bon okay, le sexe en général c'est son truc. Quoi qu'il fasse, il me fera toujours grimper aux rideaux et c'est … peut-être la seule certitude que j'ai à propos de moi, de mon corps. Tristesse!

Sa langue a repris le chemin de ma peau tendue et je sens que je vais atteindre le point de non retour sous peu. Je prends son membre en bouche une dernière fois et relève mon bassin pour revenir me caler contre le sien. Oui. Oui. Oui, c'est moi qui domine, vous aviez oublié ? Yamamoto tente de se relever mais je le repousse vigoureusement contre le matelas.

- Tu bouges pas... Je soupire en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

- Ouah... J'adore, il souffle en esquissant un sourire pervers. Effectivement, on pourra pas plus profond, hum...

Rah, l'enfoiré ! Il va me faire venir avant qu'on ai fait quoi que ce soit à parler comme ça. Tsss, connard. Je grogne et me positionne au dessus de son membre sur lequel je m'empale doucement au début puis d'un coup sec lors des derniers centimètres. Nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre et dès lors je ne peux empêcher un gémissement plaintif de sortir de ma bouche. Cette sensation exquise... celle de ne faire qu'une avec Yamamoto. Cette sensation, elle me bousille les entrailles. J'en suis complètement dingue. Ce mec me rend dingue. J'en suis complètement dingue, c'est officiel. J'ai plus à essayer d'en douter ou à me persuader du contraire, putain !

Je me penche, pose mes mains contre son torse que je prends un plaisir à caresser encore et encore puis pars de nouveau explorer son cou de mes lèvres avant d'amorcer mes mouvements de bassin. Ses mains ont rejoins mes fesses qu'elles malaxent avec application, son souffle se fait plus saccadé tandis que son sexe coulisse entre mes chairs avec lenteur, sortant pour mieux revenir, tappant un point, ce point, dans mon corps me faisant arquer le dos sous le coup du plaisir. Ma respiration se fait erratique alors que j'entreprends de m'élancer plus fortement sur son sexe ; le mien frotte avec délectation contre la peau halée. Je vais pas tarder à jouir, c'est plus qu'une question de secondes. J'ai envie que ce soit lui qui me fasse venir, c'est insoutenable...

- Je... Haan.. Fais-moi venir, je souffle contre la peau de son cou devenue moite.

Il me mordille légèrement le cou lui aussi en guise de réponse et une de ses mains quitte mes fesses pour venir s'enrouler autour de mon sexe au bord de la rupture. Je me cambre un peu plus, un ou deux coups de poignets suffisent à me faire venir comme jamais, sur ses abdos. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes alors que l'orgasme me fauche.

- AaaAaah, ouais...

Ma cadence ayant ralenti, il amorce ses coups de bassins, s'enfonçant au plus profond de mon corps et jouit lui aussi en poussant un râle de pur plaisir.

- Hayato, huum t'es trop... Hmm

On reste imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pendant encore au moins une minute, savourant les dernières gouttes de plaisir coulant en nous. Putain c'était... Y'a pas de mot. Mais...

_Et là je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout à s'envoyer en l'air ? _

C'est vrai quoi, on a baisé comme des dingues. On a rien réglé du tout. Je sens aussitôt les affres de ma vie reprendre le dessus. Je voudrais lui dire d'aller envoyer paître sa greluche, je voudrais tellement lui dire que je suis dingue de lui... Si vous saviez. Putain ! On dirait des bonobos ou alors des membres de la famille Borgia ( kiffante cette série, au fait. Plus cul-turelle, tu meurs. ), on règle les trucs par le sexe. Quoi que je suis même pas sûr qu'on ai réglé quoi que ce soit. Putain, il a pas le droit de se fiancer avec l'autre conne; Il peut pas ! Il...

- Hayato...

Hum. Mon prénom entre ses lèvres …

- Hayato, faut vraiment que je file...

- Hmmm.

- Si j'avais pas ce dossier de merde urgent à...

- Ta gueule. Embrasse-moi. T'as pas le droit de te barrer après ça sans m'embrasser. T'as pas aimé, merde ? !

Le baiser, putain. LE baiser. Donne-le moi !

Je sens l'amertume commencer à me lacérer la poitrine. Qu'est-ce que je fous, putain ? ! Je reste résolument prostré contre son cou, l'entourant même de mes bras comme si je me raccrochais à une bouée et le pire des scénarios me tombe dessus comme une énorme pierre. Je douille ma race. Je crois que c'est le début de la fin...

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le beau gosse entreprend de me détacher de lui doucement. Sans succès.

- Tu... Attends... Tu pleures, Hayato ? Je t'en prie parle-moi...

Ouais.

Trois fois ouais. Je chiale. Comme une grosse merde. Les larmes défilent sur mes joues encore rosies par le plaisir qui commence à s'estomper. Elles viennent s'écraser contre la peau de son cou ainsi que le drap clair. Je suis complètement submergé par mes émotions ; c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et ça me fout les boules. Je tremble. C'est tellement imminent que je vais faire une grosse connerie dans la minute. Le décompte à d'ores et déjà commencer. Yamamoto a rien dit de plus, il a calé son visage dans ma nuque et a ramené ses mains dans mon dos. J'aime son contact... Il … Lui... **Merde !**

…

Putain, il comprend rien à rien ce con !

**Paf.** Je me redresse, les yeux légèrement embués – c'est pas non plus la grosse averse hein – et plante mon regard dans le sien ; il plisse les yeux et me regarde avec incertitude, ses yeux reflètent quelque chose que j'arrive pas à discerner vu le flou embrouillant les miens. Je m'en fous, j'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne et entremêle aussitôt nos langues, nous faisant presque suffoquer sous la violence du geste avant de rompre l'échange et de caler mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux...

- Je t'aime, putain... J'en crève... Je..

Arrêt sur images, les gens. Ais-je parler à voix haute ou étais-ce dans ma tête ? Je suis même pas en mesure de le dire. J'ai le crâne prisonnier dans un étau. J'arrive plus à penser correctement. Mon cœur est sur le point de remonter dans ma gorge. Je douille.

Elle est là, la connerie. Probablement. Assurément.

Pause.

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Il va vraiment falloir que ce deux là règlent leurs problèmes autre que par le sexe. Le temps d'une discussion sérieuse s'impose, entre quatre yeux. Suite au prochain épisode, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : **What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M, on continue sur notre lancée :)

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note : **Bonsoir à toutes,

C'est la forme ? Je tiens à remercier comme d'habitude les nombreuses reviewseuses ! Merci pour votre entrain concernant notre atrabilaire sur pattes... Arf.

Ce chapitre dresse un tournant important dans la suite de l'histoire, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. Il est en ce sens, quelque peu différent.

Encore merci et désolée aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu... :/

A bientôt, :)

**-x-x-**

_- Je t'aime, putain... J'en crève... Je.._

Ouais...

Arf.

…

Ahem.

Là, à ce moment, y'avait comme un son strident qui résonnait dans ma tête. 'Savez, comme quand vous avez une oreille qui siffle ? Ben là j'en avais pas une qui sifflait mais les deux et puis pas le sifflement de communiste, hein ? La bonne grosse sirène dans tout le crâne. Sans déconner, dans ma tête c'était Silent Hill. Je voyais clairement, de concert avec la joyeuse alarme, les scènes du film que je m'étais rematé y'a pas longtemps : La sirène qui retentit, longue et oppressante, les cendres qui virevoltent, le décor qui s'effrite, la couleur rouille qui s'installe... Bref le chaos qui débaroule. A nouveau. Par ma faute.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que je bousille le peu de moments sympa qui m'arrive ? On était bien là. On s'était enfin envoyés en l'air depuis des plombes, c'était super bon, j'avais la satisfaction d'être arrivé à mes fins ( égoïste powa, je sais. Fuck hein ), j'avais le corps de Yamamoto pressé contre le mien, son souffle contre ma peau, ses joues rougies grâce à moi, son mince sourire post-coïtal me retournant les tripes... C'était l'extase. Et là boum, je parviens pas à éviter l'inévitable : mes canaux lacrymaux me trahissent de la plus basse des façons. J'ai lutté comme un pauvre con ! Je sentais que le flot d'émotions qui m'assaillait était plus intense, plus chaotique que d'habitude mais sans blague, je pensais, là aussi comme d'habitude, pouvoir endiguer mes états-d'âmes. J'ai TOUJOURS réussi à endiguer mes fuckin états-d'âme ; je veux dire … C'est ma marque de fabrique ça, encaisser comme une putain de cocote-minute et aller me pinter la gueule afin d'évacuer – un peu – le flot de sentiments qui me pourri l'intérieur. Qui me pourri littéralement le moral. C'est pas une nouveauté, j'suis comme ça : un torturé de la vie. Un de ces types blasés qui étonnera personne s'il finit au fond d'une rivière, un parpaing accroché aux pieds, pendu à une corde ou sous un train. Faut pas se leurrer, pour le commun des mout... Hum mortels m'entourant, je suis un putain de dépressif inutile ; un parasite de la société dont le seul et véritable but, au final, sera de vivre centenaire pour ruiner les aides sociales et faire chier le plus longtemps possible l'espèce humaine. C'est paradoxal, hein ? De détester autant la vie et de vouloir vivre le plus longtemps possible... Ha ha, quelle vaste blague ! … Ça doit venir de l'espoir. Toujours lui. Ce gros con qui m'incite à penser que peut-être un jour, j'arriverais à profiter de cette chance d'être en vie. D'avoir la santé – ou du moins un semblant de santé vu la nicotine que je m'enfile chaque jour.

Bref, au final, de passer de la survie à la vie.

Je sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre un temps soit peu ce que je baragouine mais si nos avis divergent, contentez-vous seulement de concevoir le fait que je suis un paumé notoire ; ça sera surement plus facile. Et puis, pour le coup, j'en appelle à votre ouverture d'esprit, hein. Merci.

Je me suis encore égaré, ouah. C'était folklorique là, d'ailleurs. Ouais donc, Je me souviens plus trop en détails de la suite des opérations mais une chose est sûre, je regrettais encore une fois, et à mort, d'avoir sorti un truc pareil.

- Je t'aime, putain... J'en crève... Je..

Une bonne grosse guimauve à la con.

Enjoy it.

Le pire c'est que tout espoir m'intimant à penser que j'avais pensé et non pas dit à voix haute s'était direct fait la malle quand, une fois la locution balancée, j'ai senti Yamamoto frissonner et ses bras qui m'enlaçaient se défaire lentement de mon corps. « Il va se barrer » que je me suis dit aussitôt ; Ouais... Se tirer, prétextant devoir faire son dossier à la con alors qu'au final, il préférerait éviter un sujet aussi épineux que les sentiments que je peux avoir pour lui. Nan parce que là, à moins de monter encore un flanc de malade pour m'en tirer, j'avais quand même peu de chances de tourner ça au gros fake monstrueux... Et puis honnêtement, je crois qu'à ce stade, j'en avais plus envie. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je luttais et j'en avais marre de fuir comme le pauvre lâche que je suis. C'était le moment, celui d'enfin affronter et assumer mon ressenti : Je suis raide dingue de Yamamoto. Je suis amoureux de lui. J'ai toujours envie de le toucher. Je supporte pas qu'il y ait rien entre nous. Je préfère me prendre le chou avec que de rien avoir. Je préfère récolter des engueulades que de l'indifférence. Je peux pas m'empêcher de le mater H24, J'ai constamment des idées mal placées – entendez par là, sexual ideas - le concernant. Je le trouve beaucoup trop beau et sexy pour mon propre bien et même celui des autres, remarquez. N'importe quelle attention qu'il peut me porter – que ce soit me demander de lui passer du sel à table ou ébouriffer mes cheveux en se foutant de ma gueule – me retourne le ventre. Je crève de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il cause à quelqu'un – hommes ou femmes - , je cherche toujours à le faire réagir de n'importe quelles manières que ce soit... Et la liste est encore longue, mes friends ha ha...

En bref, je suis complètement accro à lui, je le veux pour moi et moi seul. Je suis un putain d'égoïste jaloux sans scrupules qui aime pas partager. Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, putain de merde !

Ouais.

C'est moche..

Et je vais passer du coq à l'âne, désolé. C'est volontaire. Je vais revenir sur la suite de cette soirée, vous en faîtes pas ; juste que là, je me permet, en vérité, de faire une petite pause neuronale parce que me souvenir de ça, ça me met une énorme claque au moral.

Putain, pourquoi est-ce que quand j'entre en tant que variable dans un problème, l'équation, le système final … Bref, l'obtention de la réponse devient ultra compliquée ?

Je suis blasé. Again.

Nan sans déconner, je vais y revenir. Faut que je balance ça à quelqu'un de toute façon pour me libérer un peu et à défaut de pas avoir Tsuna sous la main, ça sera vous. Pfeuh.

Je disais donc que j'allais passer du cop à l'âne ; en fait, il fallait que je fasse un truc. Ça m'avait semblé être le début de tout et ça m'a pris d'un coup en fait – l'alcool ayant aidé, tout de même - .

Alors voilà, on est samedi aujourd'hui, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, les gens braillent dehors avec enthousiasme, leur joie de vivre me dégoute mais j'essaye de pas y faire attention. Je suis affalé sur un banc dans le jardin public, le nez levé au ciel et j'ai bientôt niqué pas moins de cinq cigarettes en l'espace d'un petit quart d'heure. La raison ? J'ai les boules. J'ai pas l'habitude de ce qui va suivre, ma lâcheté m'incite à me barrer et a finalement dire à la personne qui va pas tarder à se pointer que j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute... ha ha.

La personne ? C'est I-pin.

Ouais. Je sais. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression de faire ma bonne action de l'année... Et je dois avouer – en bon connard que je suis – que c'est pas ce que je m'apprête à lui dire qui me fait le plus peur ni sa réaction en fait, mais bel et bien le fait que je fasse ça pour rien. Entendez par là, que j'annonce à ma « copine » que c'est fini entre nous et qu'après je me retrouve à devoir pointer au chômage affectif... Et ça, encore une fois c'est moche. I-pin c'est une gentille fille, pas chiante et tout mais... Je l'ai jamais aimé plus que ça ; sa présence à mes côtés me réconfortait un peu dans le sens où avec cette relation bidon, je songeais au fait que ça me rattachait un peu à la normalité.. Sortir avec une nana machin, faire des trucs avec, parler avenir ensemble toussa.. Mon cul. C'est pas pour moi ça et ça l'a jamais été.

Mais au final, c'était pas ça le pire ; c'était pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Non, ha ha … Et j'en étais pleinement conscient ! Pleinement conscient que je faisais pas les choses dans le bon ordre !

Ordre des priorités 1-0 Gokudera.

Et là, je vais revenir au fameux moment que vous attendez tous/toutes. C'est bon, pas la peine de glousser... Vous allez vite déchanter, mes coquines. Enfin, déchanter... Tout dépend, remarquez. Moi j'ai déchanté ma race mais bon... Je suis un gros con. I-pin m'a dit une fois que j'étais pas un gros con mais un grand bébé... Je suis pas un grand bébé ni un gros con, je suis un gros con de grand bébé*.

Donc voilà, j'ai senti Yamamoto qui se détachait doucement sous moi. Il s'est pas barré ni rien en fait, il s'est contenté de se redresser un peu pour me fixer. Enfin il me fixait, je sais pas le regard qu'il avait ou quoi vu que moi, j'ai presque aussitôt bougé de ma place pour aller me placer au pied du lit, tête baissée alors que je fouillais dans mon jean pour y sortir mon paquet de clopes. Ça urgeait un peu à dire vrai. J'étais devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe, mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à m'en faire exploser la cage thoracique, j'avais mal à la tête, partout en fait... On venait de passer un super moment et j'étais tout sauf bien. J'ai fermé les yeux tandis que j'aspirais sur ma clope quand la sensation du lit qui bouge contre mon dos m'a de suite fait revenir à la réalité.

- Hayato...

Yamamoto m'appelait mais je répondais pas, m'évertuant à fixer le plancher. Son ordi s'est mis à gueuler comme un putois pour annoncer que la batterie était bientôt HS et j'ai sursauté comme un malade. D'ailleurs, j'ai carré la clope au coin de mes lèvres et me suis aussitôt mis à me rhabiller. Mon envie ? Me barrer de cette chambre. Loin de lui. Et de cette image désormais ancrée dans mon cerveau de manière indélébile lorsque j'ai par le plus grand des malheurs jeté un regard sur le lit alors que le silence s'était installé dans la pièce : Yamamoto était toujours allongé sur le pieu, l'avant-bras posé contre ses yeux, m'empêchant de voir son visage ou une quelconque expression. Cette vision aussi belle qu'elle puisse être, elle m'a retourné le coeur et pas franchement dans le bon sens. J'ai remis mon jean à la va-vite, ai ramassé le reste de mes fringues et me suis passé une main dans les cheveux en cherchant encore un dernier truc à dire :

- Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, j'ai balancé gauchement avant de me tirer de la pièce, comme un voleur.

- ... Hayato, attends !

J'ai pas attendu.

Je me suis enfermé aussi sec dans ma chambre, me laissant tomber contre le bois froid une fois la porte fermée à clé. Pathétique, hein ouais ? J'avais encore envie de chialer mes tripes mais bizarrement, plus rien sortait... A croire que j'avais atteint mon quota déjà.

- Hayato, ouvre-moi steuplait.

Yamamoto tambourinait contre ma porte en essayant d'actionner la poignée, en vain.

- Barres-toi.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Moi pas. Dégage, putain !

- Mais écoute, merde... Je..

_Driiiiiiing_

ça c'était la sonnerie qui retentissait. Cliché, hein ? Pourtant c'était la vérité. Y'a eu un gros blanc pendant lequel on entendait pas une mouche voler jusqu'à ce que la fuckin sonnerie retentisse à nouveau. Qui ça pouvait être ? Les gens qu'on connaissait un peu, ils frappaient en général. Ça faisait un bail que je l'avais pas entendu cette saloperie de sonnette. J'aurais même pas imaginé qu'elle marchait encore, même.

_Driiiing_

- Fais chier .. ! qu'il a dit le beau gosse en s'éloignant.

Le fait qu'il se barre aurait dû m'apaiser un minimum, je pouvais souffler deux secondes et me remettre à cogiter à outrance sur la situation -merdique- que j'avais orchestré mais c'était sans compter une voix qui me parvint aux oreilles et qui fit aussitôt redoubler l'afflux de sang dans mon pauvre coeur éprouvé ; en miettes devrais-je dire. Cette voix... ha ha. Vous devinez ?

- Bah alors, mec, t'aurais pu me prévenir que t'avais oublié qu'on devait taffer ce soir...

Oh, bordel de...

Je me suis aussitôt relevé et ai ouvert la porte en trombe pour me précipiter dans le hall où les deux plus gros canons de la terre était en train de causer. L'un se passait fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'air fatigué tandis que l'autre rigolait en avisant sa dégaine ; un jean noir reboutonné à la va-vite en tout et pour tout sur le corps. Super la vision, vraiment.

Le sourire de Ganauche s'est aussitôt envolé quand il m'a vu surgir du couloir comme un parfait abruti. La surprise déformait ses traits. J'étais moi aussi simplement vêtu de mon jean. Bonjour l'ambiance.

- Oh... Hayato... Salut, heu.. Tu, tu habi... Il cherchait visiblement ses mots en me reluquant des pieds à la tête avant de passer à Yamamoto pour revenir vers moi et ainsi de suite.

Yamamoto s'était tourné vers moi, essayant probablement de capter mon regard mais je le lui refusait. Je savais absolument pas quoi dire, oh putain … Ganauche était le collègue de Yamamoto, what the fuuuuuuck ?

- Heu... Attendez là... Me dîtes pas que vous... Enfin que j'interromps un...

Beau gosse numéro 2 était passé de la surprise générale à l'effarement complet en continuant de poser ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sur chacun de nous.

- Je... j'habite ici, que j'ai réussi à dire, par je ne sais quel prodige. Deux secondes...

Je suis reparti comme une balle dans ma piaule pour enfiler un t-shirt. Cervelle servie façon purée, bonjour.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Que j'ai entendu demander le beau gosse ( Yamamoto, hein ) depuis ma place.

- Heu... Ben ouais... Un peu, enfin je veux dire.. On a été boire un verre ensemble et...

- Okay, je vois, a tranché Mister Univers en se dirigeant dans la cuisine alors que je revenais dans le hall.

Ganauche a froncé légèrement les sourcils en observant l'autre partir dans la cuisine avant de me lancer un regard incertain.

- Il est mal luné ou bi..

- Je savais pas que tu bossais avec Yamamoto, que je dis sans attendre qu'il ait fini.

- Je crois pourtant t'avoir donné ma carte perso, il réplique, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. La carte. Elle doit encore être dans ma veste. J'suis trop con, j'aurais du la zieuter.

- Enfin bon, la véritable surprise étant que vous soyez colocataires, il reprend en souriant de plus belle. Moi qui croyait que j'aurais du patienter un petit moment avant de connaître ton adresse.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil. Tssss.

- Heu... J'ai jeté un furtif coup d'œil vers la cuisine, ce qui a pas manqué au mannequin.

- Il y a un problème avec … ?

- N..Non, aucun. Juste que hum... Désolé, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider pour un truc et...

- Oh, pas de problèmes. C'est un mal pour un bien, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais jamais venu ici et... Enfin ( Il se frotte la nuque en souriant ), je suis content de te revoir.

Une étrange chaleur gagne peu à peu mon visage tandis que je le regarde, interdit. Rien ne dure puisque dans la cuisine, un bruit de fracas se fait entendre ainsi que l'injure qui va avec. On bouge aussitôt pour se retrouver dans la pièce ; Yamamoto est tranquillement installé contre le plan de travail tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce git ce qui semble être les restes d'une tasse à café en vieille porcelaine beige.

- Elle m'a échappé, ha ha.

Pour se retrouver en mille morceaux à cette distance ? Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? Ganauche rigole en racontant une anecdote concernant un projet sur lequel ils ont du bosser, incluant une célèbre marque de café tandis qu'il s'empare du balai qui trainait par là et commence à rassembler les éclats dispersés de ci-de là.

J'écoute absolument pas ce qu'il dit et pour la première fois depuis bientôt une heure, je pose mon regard sur Yamamoto et comme je m'y attendais, il me fixe, un regard imperturbable à l'appui. Ses prunelles caramel se plissent légèrement à mesure que l'échange s'éternise. J'ai un mal de chien à soutenir ses yeux et le mince sourire résigné qui fleurit sur ses lèvres me fait littéralement perdre pied. Je coupe le contact visuel aussitôt et part filer un coup de main au mannequin.

Voilà, vous savez tout.

La suite ? Ben Yamamoto et Ganauche se sont barrés je sais pas où - à leur bureau j'imagine - afin de plancher sur leur truc là. Ce que j'ai fait, moi ? Ben c'est pas compliqué, je me suis enfermé dans ma piaule avec un quart restant d'une bouteille de _Jack Daniel's_ et je me suis laissé emporté doucement par l'alcool ; Et avant d'être complètement pété à-même la moquette, j'ai appelé I-pin en lui disant que je devais lui causer d'un truc important et me voilà là, au jour d'aujourd'hui, dans ce foutu parc, à lutter pour pas me barrer.

Putain mais comment je vais lui balancer ça ? J'ai zéro idées. Je sais même plus pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Je suis complètement paumé. Alleeeez... En plus, et ça me fait sourire – je suis un gros con – c'est la première fois que je suis à l'heure à un rendez-vous. Celui qui consiste à larguer ma copine.

Charmant, hein ? Y'en a qui m'apprécient encore ?

- Putain... T'es un con, Hayato Gokudera. Le plus gros con que cette Terre ait porté.. Ouais...

- Hayato !

I-pin me sort de mon monologue de grosse loque. Elle vient d'arriver, elle est essoufflée, je lui offre un faible sourire et l'invite à s'assoir à côté. Elle s'exécute et en profite pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je bouge pas d'un pouce, croise maladroitement mes doigts contre mes cuisses et mon regard se pose sur un gamin qui joue au frisbee avec son chien, un peu plus loin.

- Hayato, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle demande, la voix trahissant son inquiétude.

Arf.

Putain, comment je peux lui dire ça ? Comment je peux lui infliger ça ? Je sais pas comment m'y prendre ! Je sais même plus si je veux le faire...

- Je suis un gros con.

- Pardon ?

Je me tourne enfin vers elle et la regarde quelques secondes avant de reporter, une nouvelle fois, mon regard sur un groupe de gens courant dans tous les sens, juste au dessus de son épaule, au loin.

- Je suis un gros con.

- Mais... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- Mais...

- Écoute... Je sais pas comment aborder la chose. J'ai jamais fait ça avant, je sais pas comment on procède.

Elle me regarde, une appréhension énormissime dans le regard. Ça me déstabilise complètement alors je baisse la tête.

- Hayato, je t'en prie dis le moi... Je... Ne me laisse pas dans l'expectative. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je m'y attendais un jour... Mais j'ai.. je veux te l'entendre dire. Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble.

Je relève la tête et la regarde, interloqué. Elle a baissé la tête à son tour, attendant que je reprenne la parole. C'est dingue comment les filles, en général, elles sont franchement perspicaces. Elles ont un sixième sens qui fait qu'elles savent tout avant tout le monde. Je soupire pour moi-même et me laisse à nouveau tomber contre le banc, le nez en l'air. J'arrive pas à la regarder et la seule chose qui me donne du courage, c'est l'étendue bleue et paisible au dessus de moi.

- J'ai jamais fait ça avant... C'est toujours les filles qui m'ont envoyé sur les roses. Je me suis toujours fait larguer, ha ha. Et là, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je m'apprête à arrêter avec la seule fille qui parvient à me supporter depuis plus d'un an. Je suis un gros con. Et tu mérites bien mieux que de perdre ton temps avec un pauvre type comme moi... Pire, tu DOIS arrêter de perdre ton temps avec un pauvre type comme moi.

Mini blanc. Les gens alentours continuent de meugler comme des bovins bienheureux.

Et puis... Elle se met à rire. Je baisse la tête et la regarde aussitôt, croyant qu'elle était, ni plus ni moins, en train de péter une durite. Mais c'était pas le cas. Elle se calme et regarde au loin également.

- C'était subtil.

- Ah... Bon... ?

- Oui. Tu sais, sous tes dehors de gars qui ne contrôlent rien, tu contrôles parfaitement les interactions que tu pourrais avoir vis-à-vis d'autrui.

C'est elle qui est subtile pour le coup. Ha ha. Elle est intelligente et elle ira loin, je le sais. Je souris.

- Ouais c'était nul. Je suis un gros nul.

- Hayato... Tu aurais pu continuer à te descendre pendant des heures, jamais tu ne parviendras à me faire te larguer. C'est à toi de le faire. Tu veux le faire...

- Mais... Et toi ? Je demande comme un parfait abruti.

- C'est ton choix... Je ne peux t'obliger à tomber amoureux de moi.

Je la regarde une nouvelle fois, complètement absourdi.

- Attends, tu...

- Je suis au courant, évidemment. Ce genre de choses se sent plus facilement que tu ne crois, monsieur l'asocial.

Elle sourit. Faiblement. Et moi je suis sur le cul. Je contrôle parfaitement mes interactions avec autrui ? Pas sûr.

- Je... Je suis désolé.

- Je sais.

- Je mérite pas une fille comme toi. Je t'assure...

- Bon... Et bien considérons qu'on ne se mérite pas.

Mais comment elle fait pour sourire alors que tout à l'heure elle semblait au bord des larmes ? Je me remet à cogiter façon travail à la chaîne.

- Tu devrais essayer de commencer à vivre, Hayato.

Je lève une nouvelle fois le nez en l'air et soupire en fermant les yeux.

- Je sais...

- On en a jamais vraiment parlé mais je pensais sincèrement que je pouvais parvenir à te sortir de l'enfer dans lequel tu t'es emmuré.

- ...

- Tu as le droit d'être heureux toi aussi, tu sais ?

La bonne blague.

- Je sais pas vraiment à quoi j'ai droit..

- Pas encore ; ça viendra.

- Ha ha, je rigole en me redressant, j'ai 24 ans ma belle... Et..

- Et.. Tu as toute la vie devant toi.

- ... Pourquoi on a jamais eu ce genre de discussion avant ?

- Probablement parce qu'on était en couple, elle sourit.

- Ah... Parce qu'on l'est plus alors là ?

- Il semblerait que non.

- … Je crois que je comprendrais jamais rien au fonctionnement de l'être humain. Mais... Je... Enfin merci, I-pin. Sincèrement..

Je me lève, m'allume une clope et adresse un sourire à mon ex-brunette. Elle me sourit à son tour ; j'hoche la tête en la remerciant encore via mon regard et me penche pour l'embrasser rapidement sur le font. Je sais pas trop, je sentais que je pouvais au moins faire ça... ça me semblait normal. Elle a acquiescé, me saluant elle aussi du regard puis j'ai carré mes mains dans mes poches et je suis parti.

- J'suis vraiment désolé, tu sais ? Pour tout... J'ai dit en me retournant une dernière fois, éludant son regard embué et interrogateur.

Elle savait probablement pas pourquoi je tenais à m'excuser autant mais... Au moins moi je savais de quoi il en retournait. J'avais joué au salaud et je m'en tirais bien... C'était injuste et profondément dégueulasse. A ce moment précis, je me dégoutais au plus haut point.. Ouais, vraiment... Et je me sentais plus seul que jamais.

- Je suis un con... Un énorme con.

Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment, les choses vont prendre un autre tournant.

.. Et j'ai peur d'y aller. Peur de voir la suite, une fois le virage passé..

Help.

**-x-x-**

*** Locution odieusement pompée de l'excellent film Half Nelson avec Ryan Gosling, un prof d'histoire désabusé, accro à la coke. Ce film est une PERLE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :**** What The Fuck ? Just Bad Luck**

**Pairing :** Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating : **M, on continue sur notre lancée :)

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Trop de situations à warninguer, aussi je préfère indiquer que l'ensemble de la fiction est sujet à warning. * rires *

**Note :** Bonsoir,

L'habituel merci aux revieweuses ! Merci beaucoup :) Vos petits mots me font très plaisir et me boostent pour continuer et ainsi terminer – bientôt – cette fiction; eh oui, j'avais dis que je vous préviendrez, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore comment organiser tout ça mais je dirais qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitre grand maximum. Aussi j'espère que vous continuerez d'être de la partie... En ce qui concerne le chapitre, il est particulièrement long et riche en émotion. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que ses prédécesseurs; N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**PS :** Merci également aux nombreuses revieweuses de _« De l'utilité du Firewhisky … »_ ! Merci encore ;)

**-x-x-**

- Hayato, arrête avec ce zippo. Tu vas finir par le casser...

Je secoue la tête et lève mon regard vers Tsuna qui est installé face à moi. Je le scrute un moment et pose gauchement mon salamèche de poche que je triturais, ouvrant et refermant le clapet par intermittence, en un bruit sec et il faut l'avouer après-coup, proprement antipathique sur la table basse. J'ai les mains qui tremble, je sais pas quoi en faire et je fini par les croiser maladroitement contre mes cuisses. Il est près de 21h, je suis chez Tsuna que j'ose pas regarder depuis que j'ai reposé ce qui m'occupait la tête et accessoirement les mains. Dix longues minutes que je suis là et bientôt, je songe au fait qu'il ne vit pas seul. Dès lors, j'imagine aisément ce connard d'Hibari débarquer et me toiser comme si j'étais un pestiféré. Je crois que si c'est le cas, je lui casserai la gueule sans autres formes de cérémonie. Sincèrement, c'est mais alors aucunement le moment qu'un pauvre con dans son genre vienne me titiller … Je suis à cran. Je vais pas bien. Mes yeux balayent tout autour de moi. Tout sauf Tsuna qui je vois du coin de l'œil, continue sagement de me fixer. Ça m'agace. Et pour que Tsuna, Saint Tsuna en vienne à m'agacer, c'est que ma situation émotionnelle est critique. Je vous jure...

- Kyoya n'est pas là, nous sommes seuls, qu'il dit alors, toujours avec un calme étonnant et surtout toujours avec cette capacité formidable à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me tracasse.

- Tant mieux.

Blanc.

Sans réfléchir, je m'allonge carrément sur le canapé en cuir noir et pose mon bras contre mon front, me cachant partiellement de mon vis-à-vis. J'ai plus aucune retenue physique, faut que je prenne mes aises sérieusement. Tsuna ne bouge pas d'un pouce, enfin je veux dire j'entends rien venant de son côté. Comment il fait pour être aussi calme en toutes circonstances ? Ce type est Dieu, c'est pas possible.

- Hayato, parle-moi.

- ...

- Nous sommes là depuis dix minutes. Je t'observe depuis dix minutes et même sans ça, je sais que ça ne va pas. Je veux dire... C'est pire que d'habitude.

Tsuna 1-0 Gokudera.

Pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai cru oublier à quel homme j'avais à faire. Je croyais m'emmurer à nouveau dans mon silence, là, sur ce canapé hors de prix, loin de chez moi, avec la seule et unique présence réconfortante et objective que je supporte. Enfin... Qui me supporte. J'aime Tsuna. Sa présence à ce moment, même si son omniscience me concernant m'agace, m'est indispensable. Je crois que si j'étais seul ce soir, j'aurais fait une connerie... Grave, la connerie. Je suis sérieux. Mon instinct de survie m'a fait venir chez Tsuna ce soir, j'en suis sûr. J'ai depuis longtemps reconnu que j'avais un problème mais j'avais jusque là, pas formulé de plan afin d'y remédier.. Je crois que ce fait est révolu : J'ai besoin d'aide.

- C'est pire que d'habitude...

- Explique-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer... Ou plutôt trop.

Tsuna soupire et je vois un bref instant par dessus mon bras, qu'il incline la tête dans ma direction, un air sérieux à l'appui. Ses yeux semblent emprunts d'une tristesse innommable et dès lors cette vision et l'assimilation de celle-ci me font frisonner de façon désagréable. En temps normal, Tsuna parvient à garder un visage neutre, impassible tout en me réconfortant de la meilleure des façons qui soit mais ce soir... C'est différent. Tout est différent. Tsuna est triste pour moi et l'exprime ouvertement. J'ai envie de pleurer, c'est infâme..

- Tu devrais instaurer un ordre, Hayato.. Essayer de tout endiguer en une fois est impossible, même pour toi. Tu restes un être humain... Tu ne peux pas faire de miracles.

- Je le sais, merci ! Je reste qu'un connard de parasite de merde qui n'a... !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Hayato, _calmes-toi_ s'il te plait.

Le ton de sa voix bien que très calme claque comme un fouet. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends Tsuna répondre aussi sèchement. C'est efficace, je remballe aussitôt mes réponses acerbes en une boule lancinante au fond de ma gorge. Il faut que je me calme à tout prix, nom de Dieu !

- Il faut que tu instaures un ordre de priorité dans ta manière de gérer ce qui te concerne. A tous niveaux. Et je pense que...

- Gérer ? Ha ha, je gère rien du tout ! Que je dis, un rire jaune à l'appui, en me redressant et en lui lançant un regard désabusé et aussi révolté.

Je gère QUE DALLE, PUTAIN ! Y'en qui croient encore que c'est le contraire ? Si c'est le cas, arrêtez de suite de lire mon récit, pauvre brebis égarées que vous êtes... Sans déconner.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je disais que je pense que, et je te prierais de ne pas t'énerver... - Il se passe une main las dans les cheveux et ancre à nouveau son regard affirmé couleur caramel dans le mien - Je pense que tu devrais parler avec Yamamoto. Franchement s'entend. _Une bonne fois pour toute._

J'écarquille les yeux et mon cœur s'emballe comme un dingue.

- Q-quoi ? ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? ?

Nouveau soupir.

- Même si ce fait, cette rencontre plutôt, est la dernière à s'être greffée à toi, elle est passée au stade prioritaire dans la _looongue_ – il sourit – liste de tes fluctuations d'état d'âmes.

Je le regarde, les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte à m'en faire gober une sauterelle, carrément. Vous avez vu Starship troopers ? Non, ben regardez le carnage. Sans blague, là, je crois que si les aliens débarquaient sur Terre ou mieux dans la pièce, je capterais même pas le délire tellement je plane à quinze milles. Ses dires ont sur moi, un effet direct : celui d'une drogue, de la famille des hallucinogènes vu les visions qui me secouent la caboche à cet instant précis. Non vraiment là, je suis _très_ loin. Tsuna quant à lui ébouriffe une nouvelle fois ses cheveux et lâche un petit rire en secouant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair...

- C'est pa... Parfaitement clair, je réplique aussitôt malgré moi. Je... Uhh, laisse-moi deux minutes.

Il acquiesce et ne pipe mot alors que je m'allume une clope dans son salon et tire dessus à m'en faire péter les alvéoles. C'est parti, je réfléchis façon tunning ; j'ai même l'impression de sentir la gomme brûlée maculer le bitume et le corrèle à mes propres neurones éprouvés. Reprenons dans l'ordre : Je sais que j'aime Yamamoto, c'est plus un secret pour personne – enfin je crois. Si pas, ben confère chapitres précédents hein les gens. Mais de là, à ce que ce soit ça qui me plombe complètement le moral … J'étais pas sûr et vu comme Tsuna l'a dit, sorti de sa bouche de cette manière, c'est carrément évident. Putain, je suis vraiment un pas doué de la vie ; heureusement qu'il y a des gens qui sont encore là pour te faire prendre conscience des choses... Leur utilité première, je dirais. Enfin bref... La seconde chose étant : Est-ce que j'aurais le courage de parler au beau gosse un jour, ha ha ? Là, ça relève de l'utopique pur et dur connaissant le loustic que je suis. Enfin, est-ce que, imaginons que la discussion ait fonctionné, Yamamoto accepterait de... Hum... Moi... Lui... Ensemble... toussa... J'arrive même pas à mettre de nom sur ce qui pourrait bien nous lier, dans l'éventualité improbable qu'il soit sur la même longueur d'onde que moi ! C'est n'importe quoi, attendez... Il est avec cette grosse conne d'Haru, ils vont se fiancer même ! A part ça... Oui bon, je sais qu'il aime plutôt bien.. Okay il kiffe carrément qu'on couche ensemble mais bon ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'il voudrait quitter les sentiers battus et tout et tout. Vous avez vu le type, sérieusement ? Yamamoto c'est le genre de gars qui se doit d'avoir le boulot de ouf' – qu'il a déjà - , la petite copine/femme gentille et attentionnée – Ouais 'fin pour le coup ce serait chiante et hystérique mais bon passons. Elle me gave la co-conne -, la jolie maisonnette en bord de mer avec le jardin et le clebs qui va avec. En bref, la petite vie idéale qui pue l'honnêteté à dix kilomètres... Il doit avoir une vie comme ça, il aura une vie comme ça. Une vie normale. C'est dans l'ordre des choses... Pas vrai ?

- Hayato, tu... ça va ?

Tsuna me sort une nouvelle fois de mes pensées en avisant tantôt mon visage, tantôt le sol, à mes pieds. Je le regarde aussi et constate que non seulement ma clope s'est éteinte toute seule depuis un bail – et sans me brûler les doigts – mais que toutes mes cendres sont étalées par terre en un petit tas grisâtre bien dégueulasse vu la propreté des lieux. Ce serait chez moi, un coup de chaussettes et j'aurais jarté le tout sous le canapé, hein.

- Merde, désolé... Que je fais en m'abaissant pour tenter de ramasser le plus gros.

- Laisse tomber, qu'il dit.

Ce que je fais, me relevant et ancrant à nouveau mon regard de paumé notoire dans le sien. Ah putain... Sortez-moi de ce calvaire proprement infâme.

- Il faut que tu parles à Yamamoto.

C'est reparti, arf. Ouais je sais... Je toussote en faisant claquer ma langue contre mon palais. Pardon, je suis mal à l'aise ? Moi jamais... Je vous met mal à l'aise ? La sortie, c'est par là, première porte à gauche.

- ... Et pour lui dire quoi, hein ?

- Ce que tu as sur le cœur.

C'est moi où Tsuna, Saint Tsuna, mon meilleur pote, croit que la vie c'est un défilé de bisounours ? Dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur à quelqu'un ? C'est une blague ? … On parle de moi là je vous rappelle. Oui bon je vous vois venir : I-pin. Mais c'était pas pareil, là j'y allais pour clore un chapitre ! Avec Yamamoto, il serait question, éventuellement, d'en ouvrir un... Ah putain, je me fais peur quand même, c'est la première fois que ce genre de grosse merde m'arrive et déjà que j'ai pas le mode d'emploi pour le mode «normal » de la chose, je l'ai encore moins pour celui «gay»... Eh oui, Hayato, tu viens de le dire, tu es _gay_ ! Toi qui en temps normal est déjà un putain d'extra-terrestre, tu ajoutes à cet état de fait d'aimer les hommes. Arrêtez de glousser, putain. Je suis pas gay ! … Je.. Enfin y'a qu'avec Yamamoto que ça me fait ça. Les autres gars, ils m'intéressent pas ! Oui, parfaitement, même ce Ganauche machin, il m'intéresse pas... Pardon ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui ? Pour... Je ne sais pas. Voir si ça changeait la donne, voir si... oh et puis, vous savez quoi ? vos gueules.

Bref. Parler au beau gosse, hein ? J'ai une trouille pas possible rien qu'à l'idée.

- J'ai rien sur le coeur. Il est avec l'autre tache et il aura une vie normale. Fin de l'histoire.

- Ou pas.

- Quoi « ou pas » ? ça se voit que tu crèches pas avec... Il est pas comme moi, je suis pas comme lui, on a rien en commun. Lui, c'est le bon côté de la médaille.

- Ah parce qu'il y a un bon et un mauvais côté de la médaille ? Il sourit.

Grmbl. J'élude.

- Je vais recontacter I-pin et m'excuser d'être un con, encore. Y'a qu'elle qui puisse me supporter...

- Pourquoi la recontacter, j'ai du manquer un épisode. Il dit, l'air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'est vrai qu'il est pas au courant, encore.

- J'ai arrêté avec elle. C'était mieux comme ça... Je soupire en me passant une main dans les cheveux. J'en avais marre de continuer à lui mentir, d'agir comme un salaud avec elle.

- C'est quoi la vraie raison ? Il demande en secouant la tête.

- J'en avais marre d'être un salaud, c'était pas correct vis-vis d'elle !

- Hayato, entre nous, ça fait plus d'un an que tu agissais de la sorte... Tu ne va pas me faire croire que tu viens juste d'assimiler qu'effectivement ton attitude vis-vis d'elle n'était pas des plus glorieuse ? Ouhou, c'est moi, c'est Tsuna, hein, qu'il dit en agitant le bras devant moi.

Le petit salaud !

- Bon okay, j'ai pensé à l'autre con en premier lieu MAIS je maintiens que je voulais également arrêter de lui mentir et...

- Pour arrêter de culpabiliser.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

Il sourit et lève les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé.

- Tu as bien agis.

- Je suis un con.

- Tu es un con qui a bien agis.

- J'ai aucune chance avec l'autre con.

- Tu as toutes tes chances avec l'autre con.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder !

Il rigole cette fois-ci. Putain, c'est quoi son problème ? Je suis dans la panade complète et lui, il se fend la poire ouvertement ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Tsuna ?

- Arrête de me donner de faux espoirs, putain ! C'est quoi le plan, dire ce que je veux entendre comme on l'fait avec un gosse pour éviter qu'il fasse un caprice ?

- Le caprice, tu es déjà dedans, qu'il dit en rigolant pour remettre une couche supplémentaire. Non, je te dis simplement ce que je pense.

J'écarquille les yeux et mon visage se tort en une grimace bizarre ; je dois avoir l'air con pour pas changer.

- Tu... Hum, tu penses que j'ai une chance avec Yama... Tu.. Est-ce que t'as bu, fumé un truc, mangé les graines du petit arbuste situé près du premier banc dans le parc, Les rouges, elles ont des effets hallucinogènes il paraît ? Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien... Non parce que si c'est le cas, tu as un don pour le cacher et je ne peux, de fait, qu'applaudir la prestation.

Il éclate de rire, franchement, ce coup-ci. Remarque, je peux pas lui en vouloir, j'suis tellement nerveux que je fais pareil en repensant à ma connerie et au sujet principal de cette discussion de tarés. J'ai les nerfs qui commencent sérieusement à lâcher.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça, idiot ! En fait, je vais même être franc avec toi : je pense que Yamamoto est au même stade que toi. Seulement, il gère différemment l'affaire et en ce sens oui, tu as raison, vous êtes totalement différents... Et crois-moi, c'est une belle affaire.

Boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum boum. J'hésite à lui demander s'il sait faire les massages cardiaques ou s'il a un défibrillateur dans sa casbah.

- Que... Pardon ? Comment ça, « au même stade que moi » ? Accouche, je vais péter une durite.

- Tu te rappelles le jour où tu étais complètement saoul et où je t'ai ramené chez toi ? C'est à ce moment précis que ça a sonné comme une évidence dans ma tête. Dès que j'ai vu le regard de Yamamoto quand il t'a vu complètement amorphe, entre mes bras.

- M-mais quoi ? Je saute presque sur place tellement je suis nerveux, on dirait une midinette de quinze ans, je me fais pitié si vous saviez.

Tsuna soupire en levant les paumes au ciel avant de me regarder à nouveau, le regard empli de ce qui semble être... de l'évidence ?

- Yamamoto est amoureux de toi.

**-x-x-**

Minuit quarante.

Ça fait une bonne heure que je traîne dans les rues ; mains dans les poches de ma veste, cerveau en miette, occupé à shooter dans les cailloux alentours à mesure que je marche. Tsuna m'a proposé de rester dormir chez lui mais j'ai refusé direct, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. C'était urgent. Et me voilà, loin du centre-ville, paumé en banlieue, dans une ruelle mal éclairée. J'ai pas tellement réfléchis depuis que je suis parti de chez Tsuna. Non, je me contente d'avancer, sans savoir où je vais. Il fait plutôt bon, j'ai mes clopes, un peu d'argent qui doit trainer au fond de ma poche, mes clés.. et étrangement je me sens bien. Je saurais pas vous expliquer le topo mais rien que le fait que j'continue de marcher depuis un peu plus d'une heure et n'ai pas élu domicile sur un banc, une bouteille d'alcool pour seule compagnie, indique que je ne me sens pas trop mal. Non, je sais pas, je me sens étrangement léger, en fait. Y'a encore trois heure de ça, je me pointais chez mon meilleur pote, le moral complètement dans les chaussettes et là, je serais presque guilleret. What the fuck ? J'ai pas envie d'y penser, j'ai envie de continuer d'avancer, sans me soucier du reste.

Je crois que j'ai envie d'avancer, ouais. Et c'est surement ça le plus chelou. Il y a plusieurs étapes, et la première consiste, présentement, à rejoindre mon appartement. Il faut que je rentre. Et comme c'est bien connu que le répit est de courte durée, il faut que j'affronte la réalité, il faut que j'affronte Yamamoto. Il faut que je l'ai devant moi, en parallèle avec les dires de Tsuna qui emplissent soudainement à nouveau ma tête. J'ai toujours fait confiance à Tsuna, sur tout mais je dois avouer que sur ce coup... Bien que ses dires m'ont mis dans un état d'apaisement total, je suis – et pour la première fois – encore assez réticent à l'idée de le croire.

_« Yamamoto est amoureux de toi. »_

C'est dingue comment, tourné dans ce sens, la phrase a beaucoup moins d'impact. _« je suis amoureux de Yamamoto »_, là d'accord...

Putain, c'est trop bizarre. Et je me remet à cogiter. Ma montre indique une heure et demi du matin. Faut que je rentre. J'ai envie de dormir, ma tête me fait mal. Pas l'habitude de me sentir trop léger toussa. Pas l'habitude de me sentir bien. Je rentre, je me prend un déca et je vais pioncer, go. Je marche encore un bon quart d'heure et aperçoit un bus de nuit, super j'ai un peu de bol et j'ai pas envie de cracher dessus cette fois-ci. J'agite les bras comme un parfait abruti en direction de l'engin qui s'arrête quelques secondes plus tard devant moi. Les portes s'ouvrent, le chauffeur ou plutôt la chauffeuse, une cinquantaine d'année, grassouillette, les cheveux noués en une longue tresse, l'air bienveillant me sourit en m'observant de haut en bas.

- Grimpe, mon p'tit. T'as l'air paumé, j'te dépose où ?

J'attrape la barre en fer et me hisse dans le véhicule. À L'intérieur, c'est aussi calme que dehors ; y'a deux, trois personnes qui dorment dans le fond du bus et un vieux type à gauche, au milieu, qui cause tout seul devant son reflet dans la vitre.

- Lui, j'le prend toutes les nuits, qu'elle dit la chauffeuse, de sa voix bourrue en redémarrant. Y cause comme ça pendant deux heures et après j'le ramène à la maison d'arrêt qui s'trouve près du jardin public. Ça lui fait du bien, y savent que j'vais l'ramener aux alentours de deux heures.

Je l'écoute que d'une oreille, dardant mon regard sur le vieux qui continue sagement à déblatérer tout seul, inconscient de ce qui se passe autour. Je crois que la vision me fout mal.

- Alors t'm'as pas dis, j'te dépose où, fiston ?

Je reporte mon regard sur la chauffeuse et m'assoit au premier siège. J'allais répondre « à la bouche de métro la plus proche » mais j'me rappelle qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin et qu'elles sont toutes probablement fermées.

- Centre-ville, c'est possible ?

- C'pas la porte à côté mais c'possible. T'as d'quoi payer ?

Je fouille mes poches et en ressort deux billets chiffonnés, quelques pièces, mes clés, mon paquet de clopes écrasé et mon zippo. Autant dire que c'est pas la joie... La chauffeuse rigole à voix haute.

- Allez ça ira, file-moi ça et deux clopes, chéri et on n'en parle plus, qu'elle dit en désignant un des billets et mon paquet de cigarettes.

Je les lui tend; elle fourre le billet dans sa poche, cale une clope au coin de ses grosses lèvres et l'autre au dessus de son oreille. Je peux pas m'empêcher de bloquer sur elle; elle a la classe la demi-géante.

- Arrête un peu, t'vas me faire rougir, chéri, qu'elle sort en éclatant de rire tandis que je continue à la regarder, intrigué. File ton feu, steuplait.

Je lui tend, elle siffle un coup en avisant le zippo et s'allume sa clope, normal, emmerdant visiblement une quelconque interdiction de fumer dans des transports en commun. Sympa, la vieille. Du coup, je fais pareil, je réfléchis pas plus et m'allume moi aussi une cigarette.

- Tiens, fous-les là dedans, après si j'suis inspectée, y vont encore dire qu'c'est dégueulasse qu'elle dit en me tendant un espèce de pot déjà rempli de cendres qu'elle sort de je ne sais où. Alors mon p'tit, qu'est-ce que tu fiches aussi loin d'la ville à une heure pareille ?

- Rien de spécial, je marchais, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

… Ni les kilomètres, remarquez. Elle lance un « hum » et reporte son regard sur la route qui défile en continuant de pomper sagement sur sa cigarette.

- T'as l'air fatigué. Peine de coeur, hm ?

- J'suis fatigué, ouais.

J'ai aucune envie d'en dire plus et ce même si, et j'ai du mal à l'avouer, cette femme m'inspire une certaine sympathie malgré ses tendances de fouineuse notoire. Remarque, en avisant les autres passagers de son bus pourri, je suis pas étonné qu'elle veuille causer quand l'occasion se présente. Mais je dis rien, entretenant mon mutisme. Quand on arrive à l'entrée de la ville, un groupe de prostituées entrent dans le bus et les éclats de voix fusent. Dès qu'elles posent leur regard sur moi, je deviens le centre d'attention et aussitôt elles s'installent autour de moi, à côté de moi en lançant des sifflements équivoques et des gloussements proprement antipathiques. J'ai envie de sauter du bus en marche quand l'une, une fausse blonde en tenue moulante rose et au bonnet démesuré me met ni plus ni moins qu'une main au paquet... Sortez-moi de là ! Heureusement, la chauffeuse, mon héroine de chauffeuse met le hola tout de suite en balançant à tort que je sors d'une peine de coeur et qu'il faut me laisser tranquille.

- Quoi ? Un beau morceau comme toi, je peux te réconforter quand tu veux, mon chéri !

- Les filles, laissez-le enfin ! Grogne une fois de plus la vieille en me gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

- Mais il est canon ! Sa peau si blanche et si douce... Hum... J'en ai marre des vieux dégueulasses !

Je peux vous dire qu'être dans un bus pourri, à bientôt deux heures du mat', en compagnie de prostituées qui ont pas loin de votre âge voir un peu plus et qui vous tripotent à tout va, ça a quelque chose d'angoissant... A titre purement rigolard, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de filles à mes pieds, prêtes à me faire les pires trucs là de suite, à l'avant du-dit bus pourlingue, sous l'oeil scrutateur semi-amusée de la chauffeuse à travers le rétroviseur. Ça pourrait être drôle, ouais... Mais je suis loin d'être amusé. En fait, plus ma destination approche, plus je suis dépité à l'idée de revoir Yamamoto. Remarquez, il doit être avec sa conasse, chez elle, ou quelque part dans un bar avec ses potes de boulot ou bien...

Putain... Yamamoto...

J'ai tellement envie de le voir et pas du tout envie à la fois... Heeelp.

Soudain, une des filles, une brune, un sourire angélique, mignonne à souhait, une de celles qui feraient mieux d'arrêter de foutre sa vie en l'air comme elle le fait, passe sa main manucurée à la perfection sur ma joue et m'observe, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle en a de la chance, ta copine... Ton regard ne trompe pas, elle sourit en ancrant ses grands yeux marron clair dans les miens.

Cette _couleur_... Pouah. Ces longs cheveux _noirs,_ Ce _sourire colgate_, cette _assurance_, cette _tendresse_... Fais chier cette nana !

- Je n'ai pas... C'est pas ma copine.

La blonde surexcitée de tout à l'heure reprend du service, s'agitant dans tous les sens, faisant virevolter son gigantesque décolleté au rythme de ses déhanchements.

- Les filles, notre canon inconnu n'a pas de copine ! Dis-moi, mon beau, ça te dirait que toi et moi, on aille à l'arrière de ce bus et...

- Mindy, enfin ! Il ne t'appartient pas ! S'offusque une autre.

- On peut faire ça à plusieurs...

Les gens, je crois que je viens de basculer dans la quatrième dimension. J'ai peur. Elles me flanquent toutes la frousse, même la chauffeuse qui se met à rire à gorge déployée en observant le tableau. Traîtresse ! … Alors que je grogne désormais ouvertement d'exaspération et que les autres filles piaillent comme des dératées, la jolie brune aux yeux marrons clairs pose à nouveau son regard sur moi et étire un autre sourire tendre.

- Fais-moi plaisir... Dès que tu quittes ce bus, file rejoindre cette personne.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil sans se départir de son sourire et pauvre débile que je suis devant pareille vision, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Elle ressemble trop à Yamamoto cette fille, c'est a-bu-sé !

- Tu lui ressembles... un peu... ha ha, Je balance maladroitement en rigolant comme un parfait débile.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais sauf que... Enfin, hum... Je bégaye en faisant pivoter mes yeux de haut en bas afin qu'elle comprenne mieux le truc.

Sans déconner, qu'est-ce que je fiche à causer de ça avec elle(s) ? ! Je m'embrouille de plus en plus dans mes baragouinements et elle, elle étire soudain un immense sourire qui pourrait presque me brûler les yeux tellement il est éclatant. Il est éclatant, ouais mai c'est pas le sourire de Yamamoto.. Rien à voir.

- C'est trop mignon ! Alors écoute-moi, dès que tu le retrouves, aucune questions et tu passes une nuit de pure débauche avec, d'accord ? !

- Quoi, notre adonis est gay ? !

- Mindy, arrête ! Tu vois bien que ça le met mal à l'aise !

- Mais c'est toujours pareil, les plus canons aiment la bite et nous, on se tape les vieux pourris !

- Mindy !

Je peux vous dire que ce fut le plus long trajet de toute mon existence, oh ma Gad. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais pouvoir sortir de ce bus une fois arrivé à destination et pire, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais pouvoir sortir, le pantalon correctement accroché à mes hanches. Ces filles sont folles. Les filles, en général, quand elles sont en groupe, sont complètement cinglées. En repartant, elles sont toutes à me lancer des grimaces obscènes à travers la vitre sauf la brune qui me gratifie d'un baiser volage et d'un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle m'adresse un simple signe de la main en corrélation avec la chauffeuse.

Sans déconner, ça, ça foutait vraiment les jetons... Je pousse un soupire de soulagement en avisant l'endroit où je me trouve. Dans cinq minutes, je suis à l'appartement et grand bien m'en fasse. Je suis fatigué ; la bonne fatigue mentale, la pire des deux. Pendant le trajet qui me sépare de ma casbah, je me fume une autre clope et repense à tout ce qui s'est dit aujourd'hui... Tsuna, la chauffeuse, la brune. Et j'en suis toujours au même point, je fais quoi ? Dans quel ordre ? Je cause au beau gosse – dans l'éventualité improbable où il est là - et on baise après comme des bêtes ou on baise avant comme des bêtes et je lui cause après ? Dans les deux cas, j'avais pas besoin de la brune pour me rappeler que Yamamoto, j'ai toujours envie de lui. Et ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle. Sauf que... La dernière fois qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air, j'ai comme qui dirait ha ha, légèrement dérapé, émotionnellement parlant, vers la fin et ça aussi c'est plutôt moche...

Bref, j'arrive au pied de mon immeuble enfin. Il est deux heures et quart. Je monte les marches, lentement et puis j'arrive devant ma porte. Je souffle un coup et tente de l'ouvrir. Elle est ouverte... Mon cœur s'emballe. J'entre, referme derrière moi, fout mes propres clés sur le meuble d'entrée afin d'occuper le plus possible mes yeux à autre chose que de chercher du regard Yamamoto et quand enfin, veste retirée, posée en équilibre précaire sur le porte-manteau archi plein, j'ai visiblement plus rien d'autre à foutre dans cette entrée, je consent à zieuter autour de moi. Tout est éteint si ce n'est la lumière tamisée de salon d'où provient des sons sourds. Je passe la tête par l'entrebâillement et, même s'il est de dos, constate la présence du beau gosse dans le canapé, devant la TV allumée sur la série _Les Experts, Las Vegas_ aka _CSI. _Yamamoto est super fan de cette série, il a tous les coffrets DVD. Bref, je m'attarde pas là et file dans la cuisine pour m'enfiler enfin mon putain de déca. J'allume la lumière, prépare la cafetière de façon machinale et chope un récipient quelconque pour y verser de l'eau. Un intense frisson me vrille la colonne vertébrale et le machin en plastique presque rempli d'eau s'écrase dans l'évier quand je sens deux bras m'enlacer fortement et un souffle chaud d'insinuer dans mon cou.

Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain.

Une masse de cheveux sombres me chatouille l'oreille et je me mords la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un autre souffle brûlant vient s'écraser contre ma peau frissonnante. Qu'est-ce que... ? Yamamoto soupire d'aise en m'attirant plus vigoureusement contre son torse et sa joue caresse ma mâchoire alors que son nez se perd dans mon cou et que sa bouche s'abat par intermittence contre ma peau. Putain les gens, je crois que je vais perdre la boule ici et maintenant... Pourquoi il fait ça ? C'est si bon... Un bail qu'il m'ait pas fait du rentre-dedans de la sorte ; j'en frissonne. Son corps pressé de la sorte contre le mien, ses bras entourant mon corps, ses mains caressant mon ventre, son bassin collé à mes fesses, son souffle brûlant perdu dans mon cou... Putain ce type me rend dingue. Son corps met le mien dans tous ses états.

- Yama... Moto, qu'est-ce que.. ?

- T'étais où ? Il soupire à nouveau en passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

- Chez Tsuna... Nh.

- Ah bon...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Putain. Ses mains sont chaudes et elles remontent désormais le long de mon torse en une caresse sensuelle telles des animaux indomptables ; dès qu'elles ont décidé d'une direction et d'une manœuvre, je peux plus rien faire et puis entre nous, je veux plus rien faire. Ce gars est aussi habile avec ses mains qu'avec sa bouche ou autre chose, remarquez.

- J'ai grave envie de toi, Hayato...

Bordel à queue. Sa voix est basse, rauque, sensuelle à souhait, empli de désir... Désir que je sens poindre aisément un peu plus bas. Et moi, mon sang est en ébullition, mon corps est tendu tel un arc et je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ça y est, c'est le point de non-retour. Comme d'habitude, une parole et quelques gestes et il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi et de mon corps. De toute manière, j'ai arrêté de lutter ; mon corps lui appartient, à lui et à personne d'autre. Je frotte inconsciemment mon bassin au sien et sent que son souffle s'accélèrent légèrement. Ouah. En réponse, il titille un des mes tétons et laisse son autre main descendre plus bas, sous l'élastique de mon boxer.

- Mmh, Yamamoto... At-attends..

- Attendre quoi ? J'ai envie de te prendre ici et maintenant...

Sa voix est démoniaque. Un appel à la luxure. Il caresse mon sexe tendu au possible tandis que sa langue s'attaque au lobe de mon oreille. Qu'on soit d'accord : je vais exploser dans les secondes à venir s'il n'arrête pas immédiatement et j'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça ; Quand je jouis, je veux le sentir en moi..

- Yama... Yamamoto, j'ai besoin d'une douche, je fais en passant ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et en me frottant d'autant plus à lui. Je... me dépêche...

Il me relâche finalement et ancre sa bouche contre mon oreille alors que ses mains flattent mes hanches de la plus divines des façons qui soit. Il souffle contre mon oreille et susurre, la voix sexy au possible :

- Rejoins-moi sur le canapé..

De deux choses l'une : Premièrement, Yamamoto est juste super excité et ça me fout, de fait, dans le même état voir pire et deuxièmement, la dernière fois entre nous, ne semble pas l'avoir fait changer me concernant et je dois vous avouer que ça me soulage mais à un point pas possible... J'avais peur que ça ne soit plus pareil entre nous mais visiblement tout semble rouler comme à son habitude ; rien ne semble avoir changé... N'est-ce pas ?

Bref, quand je ne sens plus le poids de son corps contre le mien, je me retourne et constate dès lors une cravate au sol, je suis l'égrenage des vêtements et étire un sourire en avisant sa chemise blanche dans le hall ainsi que son pantalon noir à l'entrée du salon... Okay, mister Univers est vraiment bouillant. Je lâche un juron et me précipite dans la salle de bain ; j'ôte mes vêtements sans aucune classe aucune et allume l'eau tiède, faisant attention de ne pas frôler mon sexe tendu à l'extrême de peur de venir, comme ça, rien qu'en songeant encore au corps de Yamamoto plaqué au mien. J'attrape le gel douche et me savonne rapidement le corps, pareil pour les cheveux. Je sors aussi vite, sèche ma tignasse à la va-vite et l'attache en un semblant de queue de cheval puis encercle mes hanches d'une serviette – inutile, certes – et part rejoindre mon fantasme sur pattes dans le salon. Dès lors que je pénètre dans la pièce, de légers sons me parviennent aux oreilles et effectivement, ils sont justifiés... WOH. Je m'approche du canapé et la vision m'attaquant aussitôt la rétine m'envoie un gigantesque frisson dans tout le bas-ventre. Une vision de rêve, putain je vais venir, il faut que je jarte cette serviette nom de Dieu ! Je l'enlève donc et me positionne complètement devant le canapé, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle saccadé ; Et pour cause... Takeshi-je-suis-juste-trop-bandant-Yamamoto est là, négligemment installé dans le canapé, complètement nu, un bras étendu à l'extrême à côté de lui et l'autre s'attelant sur son propre corps. Sa main coulisse avec fluidité le long de son sexe gonflé, rougit de plaisir et visiblement lubrifié et lui il a fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur la cadence entreprit par sa main plus bas... Sans déconner, écoutez-moi bien : je crois que je vais venir rien qu'à le regarder se donner du plaisir comme ça. S'il arrête pas dans les quelques secondes à suivre, je vais tâcher la moquette ni plus ni moins et comme, je tiens à vous le rappeler, personne ou presque est motivé à laver dans cet appart', ben ça me ferait chier.

Bref, il faut que je l'arrête. Il faut que la vision cesse. Il faut qu'il s'occupe de moi. Il faut que je m'occupe de lui. Je m'approche et lui agrippe le bras ; il ouvre un œil et étire un sourire hautement lubrique en me détaillant avec une envie évidente. Je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il l'a et je pousse un gémissement de surprise alors qu'il m'attire sur lui, mes fesses rencontrant aussitôt son sexe dressé, dur au possible.

- Je peux plus attendre... Il susurre contre mes lèvres, presque sur un ton boudeur. Je veux te prendre, Hayato.. Je veux m'enfoncer en toi, je veux te sentir autour de moi, je veux... Hmpf

Je colle ma bouche sur la sienne, sans équivoques. Sans blague, s'il continue de parler de la sorte, avec ce ton de voix presque implorant, comme s'il récitait une litanie, je vais éjaculer sans l'avoir effectivement senti au plus profond de moi. J'enroule ma langue à la sienne, emmerdant tout le reste et provoquant une nuée de plaisir dans mon corps. Les baisers avec Yamamoto me font toujours cet effet là... Même des années plus tard. Le baiser aurait pu s'éterniser mais le beau gosse a recommencé à me tripoter, les fesses ici en l'occurrence et je romps l'échange en poussant un soupir plaintif alors que deux de ses doigts s'enfoncent et bouge immédiatement en moi. Je prends appui sur le dossier du canapé, nichant mon visage dans son cou alors qu'un troisième doigt vient rejoindre les deux autres à l'intérieur de mon intimité. La douleur ne dure jamais bien longtemps et dès lors, des décharges de plaisir me vrillent le corps... J'en peux plus.

Je me détache, me positionne à côté, pose mes bras sur le dossier du canapé et lui offre mon postérieur. Je veux pas mener la barque, je veux que ça soit lui qui me fasse grimper aux rideaux cette fois-ci. La joue posée contre mon avant-bras, je l'observe ; ses yeux d'ordinaire marrons clairs sont assombris de façon évidente, presque noirs et il n'en est que plus excitant. Il m'offre un petit sourire en coin et sa langue passe lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observe mon corps offert de la sorte à ses bons soins. Il masse une dernière fois son sexe tendu et se positionne derrière moi ; ses mains caressent mes hanches avec volupté et lenteur puis enfin il les prends en main et positionne son membre contre mon entrée avant d'y entrer avec lenteur.

- Mhhh... Ahhaa ..

C'est trop bon. Il est complètement à l'intérieur de moi, sa longueur pénètre mes chairs, m'emplissant totalement... Comme d'habitude, nos corps s'accordent parfaitement et je lui intime de bouger. Ses va-et-vient sont lents au début mais deviennent rapidement d'un tout autre rythme, au même titre que ses soupirs gagnent en décibels. Il prend son pied et moi aussi, oh bordel !

- P-plus profond... Haa, Takeshi.. C'est... Je vais..

Ses coups de reins sont puissants, il s'enfonce profondément en moi tandis que sa main gagne mon sexe au bord de la rupture et le masturbe au rythme de ses va-et-vient ; Le plaisir déferle dans les moindres recoins de mon corps, mon sang bouillonne, mes muscles se crispent, mon souffle devient extatique, mes yeux se voilent, mon esprit s'embrume, l'orgasme approche, puissant, dévastateur.

- Haan mnnnh

Yamamoto est au même stade, ses coups de butoirs sont plus vifs et un énième assaut entre mes chairs ainsi que sur mon sexe me fait me libérer comme jamais. Je jouis en étouffant mon cri, le cri de son prénom plus exactement, contre mon bras que je mords presque jusqu'au sang tandis que ma semence macule le canapé et qu'il se déverse au plus profond de moi en un gémissement rauque.

C'était... POUAH. Ha ha... Hu hu... Putain...

Yamamoto se retire, je m'effondre dans le canapé et il s'effondre à son tour sur moi, nichant son visage dans mon cou alors que ses mains s'affairent à caresser chaque recoins de mon corps en sueur. Lui aussi est brûlant de sueur. Il est beau, merde...

- Je veux pas...

Le beau gosse est essoufflé, il marmonne contre ma peau. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration moi aussi.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Je veux pas que ça s'arrête un jour, putain Hayato... C'est trop bon entre nous..

Il marque un point. Il en marque même deux... C'est trop bon entre nous et effectivement, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête un jour moi non plus. Au moins, on est sur la même longueur d'onde à ce niveau... Je réprime la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge alors que j'essaye à ce que mon ton de voix soit le plus neutre possible.

- Moi non plus, je veux pas...

- Humm... Il soupire, se frotte à nouveau contre moi, souffle tout contre mes lèvres, ancrant ses prunelles marrons clairs dans les miennes. Ton corps... J'aime ton corps.. Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi.. Quand je pense que quelqu'un d'autre puisse en profiter, ça me fout hors de moi.. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Hayato ?

Mon cœur qui s'était un peu calmé reprend du service... Je rêve ou Yamamoto vient bien de dire ce qu'il a dit ? Rassurez-moi, je viens pas de m'endormir après le coït et/ou je ne nage pas en plein délirium là ? Qu'a cela ne tienne, puisqu'on en est aux aveux, je vais claquer aussi ce que j'ai sur le cœur ; Que ça lui plaise ou non, je m'en fiche, je serais enfin libéré de ce poids qui m'étreint le cœur, le moral... Bref qui m'étreint tout entier. Place au spectacle ou au carnage, c'est selon :

- J'aime ton corps, je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi.. Quand je pense que quelqu'un d'autre puisse en profiter, j'ai envie de lui casser la gueule et accessoirement te casser la tienne pour permettre inconsciemment ou non à autrui de se rincer l'œil. Ça me fout hors de moi, bordel ! Et en ce qui concerne le mien, il est à toi. Il n'appartient qu'à toi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il a envie d'interagir. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

Et sur ces belles paroles, je n'attends aucune réponse et plaque sauvagement mes lèvres contre celles du beau gosse. Nos langues se mêlent mais bien vite, il casse l'échange et darde de plus belle ses yeux dans les miens. La peur m'envahit alors que je me perds dans ses prunelles assombries.

- Faut vraiment qu'on cause tous les deux.

Voilà la messe est dite. J'aurais pas dit mieux, faut qu'on cause sérieusement, en effet..

En ce qui vous concerne, gardez vos menaces de mort à mon encontre sinon vous ne pourrez pas connaître la suite. La salle d'attente, c'est par là. A plus tard.


End file.
